Tails of adventure
by The Guy in the Background
Summary: This story is centered around Tails and those he knows and the adventures they get into!  Go ahead and give it a read, its not wor- I mean its worth it. :  Third category is romance but there is not a whole lot in there, a few fluffy scenes here and there
1. Exposition of sorts

**Alright guys, I am now in the progress of RE-WRITING this ENTIRE story, it will not take too long I do not think cause I already know everything that happens! So if you are one of those guys that just got an email saying I edited my story and now all the later chappies are gone, this is why. :D Better grammar and more believable and less corny plot line are some of the creature comforts of this luxury re-write! Plus the characters are going to be a lot less OOC, Blaze will be more willful and independent and Tails will not be a love genius, more of an ignorantly charming type. You know, the kind that act in a very attractive manner without trying or even realizing it, also without doing it in a jackassy way. Both Tails and Blaze were so OOC it was sad, the plot was so corny I have not a clue how it got any good reviews, but this will fix all that! Time to start!**

...

The bright Mobian sun gleamed through the blinds of a home on Mobius. About 500 miles East of where a certain young familiar two-tailed fox was now eating breakfast. This fox's name was Miles Prower, although he preferred his nickname, Tails. He was sitting at his kitchen table currently, casually eating his cinnamon toast crunch cereal.

It may not really look like it but he was excited, very excited, when the sun rose he was planning on taking his brand new airplane for a maiden flight. He called this plane the Hurricane and it sported a mono-wing design, unlike the Tornado and Tornado II which both were biplanes. Tails had always preferred the lazy easy flying characteristics of a biplane but he was now after something a little more sporty. The Hurricane featured no transformations, no guns, no cloaking devices, heck, it did not even have a cup-holder. He made this plane specifically for extreme sport flying and that alone. He was to be flying in the Mobius airshow in a month and he made this plane just for that. It weighed in at a whopping quarter ton, literally less than a quarter the weight of any other plane in its size class. It had a little secrety secret though, it was powered by a Chaos emerald and was therefore able to be a lot lighter. No fuel tank helped a lot, also subtracting 20 gallons of aviation fuel helped a bit too. The most surprising part was that it was ELECTRIC powered, he had a whopping 20kv outrunner motor on there spinning a 6 foot prop. He had so much extra power with this plane it was silly, almost ridiculous.

"This should be a lot of fun!" Tails said excitedly as he finished his cereal. He dropped his bowl in the sink and rushed outdoors to set up his new plane, he had the yellow chaos emerald in his pocket as well. The really funny part was that he was still in his pajamas.

Tails glided over to the hanger on the tips of his toes, when he was as excited as he was his namesakes spun by themselves. He half flew all the way up to his plane then floated up and plopped down in the pilot's seat. For this flight he had his canopy off and a simple windshield there instead, that way it was easier to bail out if he needed too. It is not very fun to be trapped in a doomed plane as it was stuck in an inverted spin and headed for the soil. The last thing you wanted to think about in that situation was whether or not the latch for your canopy was on your right or left, or both.

Tails inserted the emerald into the power core he designed for it, it produced a thousand amps of current at 150 volts, DC. This produced an amazing power of 150 thousand watts. And with one horsepower equaling 748 watts, he got 200 horsepower out of his setup. Plenty to lift a 500 pound plane into the air at an incredible pace. After Tails inserted the emerald, the dash lit up with a few basic instruments. variameter, altimeter, air speed indicator, really the only instruments needed.

"Time to fly this thing! It is gonna be GREAT!" Tails said to himself. He gently bumped the throttle and the motor inside hummed to life and he felt...nothing, no vibration whatsoever. Tails smiled brightly as his plane rolled along out to the end of his runway. "Perfect." Tails reached the end of the runway and carefully gave the plane more and more power. Once he reached a comfortable pace where he knew the plane would not tip-stall he pulled back on the elevator. The plane lifted off the ground and gained altitude as Tails worked the plane through its paces. He started with making sure the controls worked, he nudged the control stick left and the plane rolled that way, right and the opposite happened. He fiddled with the rudder pedals and the rear of the plane lazily swung from left to right.

He figured it was time to try some actual flying, he started with a reverse immelman turn. He rolled to the right so the plane was now in inverted flight, then pulled back on the control stick and the plane started into a nose dive, then slowly pulled out into normal flight. "Wow, this thing is so silky smooth it is amazing. No vibrations whatsoever. Alright, I am feelin' good today, lets wring this thing out!"

Tails did a half snap roll and put the canopy facing down, he roared down his airfield in an inverted low high-speed pass, the top of the prop just barely grazed the grass as he flew by, he even stuck his hand up and touched the ground! Tails gave the control stick a nudge forward to gain altitude, then smashed the left rudder pedal in, and crammed the control stick into the upper right corner of the travel. The plane whipped into a tumbling spin about 50 feet off the ground. He did this for about three revolutions then snapped the control back to counter the movement. In a brilliant display of expert piloting he jerked the plane's spin to a halt with the plane on its side. He compensated with the rudder to hold his knife-edge and began to make a wide swooping regulation turn with the plane up on its side. As he came around to center runway he did a 3/4 snap to inverted and began an upline at the end of the runway...

(Meanwhile...in a less positive part of the universe...)

"This is terrible..." A rather skinny lavender cat said as she looked out at the barren wasteland she once called home. This cat happened to go by the name of Blaze. It had been a week since the disaster, at this point Blaze could not find any food and was starting to starve. Every now and then she would come across a puddle she could lap water from but most of the water on her planet got hurled into the upper atmosphere. "Nega just had to think nuclear fusion was a good idea..."

"At least I managed to gather 6 of the Sol emeralds..." She said weakly, then she sensed something. "Yes! The last emerald!" She ran in the direction that she sensed the emerald. As she approached the emerald, she failed to notice a medium sized rock, tripping hazard, just before it. She happened to trip over that and smack her face into the ground, also dropping her Sol emeralds. Also getting knocked unconscious in the process.

Speaking of which, now all seven Sol emeralds formed a circle around her and began to orbit her at a furious pace. They began to glow and Blaze was engulfed in a bright white light...

(Back to Tails)

"YAHAHOOHOOOO!" Tails screamed as he began to spin faster and faster, he was in a high-speed rolling down-line. He slowly gave rudder and elevator input as he increased throttle, transferring from a roll, to an inverted spin, to an inverted flat spin. "This thing has got to be the most fun thing I have ever made!" He said, struggling to keep himself from passing out from the G-forces. All while recovering into a left handed rolling harrier. In the maneuver he had to maintain a high angle of attack while rolling, he did this by compensating with the rudder and elevator while rolling and managing the throttle. All to keep the tail of the plane down and the nose up.

Then the emerald began to glow. "What the?" Tails said aloud. He recovered and started into a normal level flight, he pulled out up to a decent altitude in case the motor took a dump on him. Then he saw a brilliant flash in the distance, no, nobody dropped a nuke. But he did recognize that flash, it was Chaos Control!

"Is Sonic screwing around with the emeralds again? How in the world did he manage to teleport himself 3000 feet up!" Tails shouted as he flew toward the flash at highspeed and as it dissipated he saw a figure starting to fall, along with seven glowing dots. "What the hell is that?" Tails questioned himself, he picked up the pace and caught up with the falling objects. He figured the living one was a little more important and aimed for that. Tails brought the throttle to idle and put on the prop brake so he did not risk chopping whatever this person was into itty bitty pieces. He brought the plane up to the figure and noticed that it was a girl. A very pretty cat girl too. Tails blushed lightly and got back to business, he brought the plane up to her in such a way that she sort of got pushed into the extra seat behind Tails. Then Tails slowly pulled out of that into a gentle glide as he began to make his landing approach. He caught sight of the glowing dots, they made a bee-line for the ground and made a funky "WHOP" noise as they impacted with Tails' front lawn. Tails chuckled a little.

...

"ARGH...it feels like my head went through a blender..." Blaze said, slowly sitting up. "What the?" She was now sitting on a couch with a blanket over her. When she finally sat up she placed her hands in her lap and looked around the room. Standard living room things, TV, lamp, ceiling fan, etc. Then a fox walked into the room with a plate, and on that was a sandwich. It appeared to have a bite taken out of it already and the fox was busy chewing right now. Hold on a second...that fox has two tails!

"Where am I?" Blaze asked in an innocent voice. The two-tailed fox's ears flicked up and her turned his head to the voice that had just made his heart melt. He blushed brilliantly now that he got to see her eyes...

'Say something you idiot!' The fox shouted at his internal subconscious. "Uhh, wanna bite?" He said, holding out his sandwich. He had such a lost and funny look on his face at the time. In his head he face-palmed himself for actually saying that.

"No thanks." Blaze said with effort and a stab of hunger pains. She winced slightly and held her belly. "Okay, gimme the sandwich." Blaze ate ravenously and fast. She was in desperate need of food and water.

"Here, let me get you something you can snack from for a while till you are full." The fox said, he strode into the kitchen and came back in a minute with a box of Wheaties and a bottle of water. "This will get you up and going again, I would have given you milk but that has not too much hydration value to it." He said with a smile.

"I will leave as soon as I am able to walk again. Unless you require any sort of pay for this hospitality?" Blaze said

"Absolutely not, well, you have to stay till you are fully recuperated, not when you can walk again, you will be up and about in a few minutes. Once I am sure you are not gonna keel over from a vitamin deficiency, you can leave." The fox reassured. "How did you get here anyways? You would not believe the circumstances in which I found you." The fox continued. "And by the way, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"I have not a clue how I got here, I was running after the last Sol emerald, then I do not know what happened." Blaze said. "I am not going to stay here that long at all, I need to get out and find those emeralds, the fate of your world is in the hands of me and finding them! Oh, and my name is Blaze the Cat."

"It is very nice to meet you Blaze, and if the Sol emeralds are the glowing things that fell from the sky with you then they are probably ten feet down in the soil in my front yard. I can grab you a shovel and you can have at it! Once you are rested up though."

"Wait. Me and my emeralds fell from the sky? Why aren't I dead then?" Blaze questioned. "Explain the exact circumstances of my getting to be here."

"Well, I had finished off the finishing touches on my new airplane yesterday, and this morning I went out to fly it for the first time. Everything was fine while I was flying it till the Chaos emerald powering it began to glow. I, being the smart cookie that I am, gained altitude so in case the emerald conked out or something I would have plenty of glide to get back to my air field. Then, off in the distance, I saw a brilliant flash. I recognized this as Chaos Control and thought someone had stolen the emeralds from one of their respective keepers. Me, Sonic, or Knuckles. So I flew toward the flash to intercept what I thought to be a thief who tried to harness the emeralds powers. Then I saw a pretty, unconscious, cat-girl falling from the flash with 7 glowing dots. I had only time to grab you out of the sky. Sorry." Tails explained.

"Well, I am tremendously glad you saved my life. Thank you Miles." Blaze said with a bow of gratitude.

"You are absolutely welcome. Now, it seems to be getting a little late." Tails checked his watch, which read 8 PM, he went to bed at 10 when he got tired. "Do you want a proper meal other than shredded Wheaties?"

"That is too much, I will be fine on my own." Blaze said, resting her head back on the pillow at the end of the couch.

"Alright, but at least take my bed for sleeping tonight, I will not take no for an answer either." Tails commanded.

"No, that is also too much, I am not going to make you sleep on the couch." Blaze said.

"Well, I am going to make some food. And, Blaze? I was not planning on sleeping on the couch. I have a king size bed, plenty of room for two without coming within four feet of each other." He assured. Then drifted to the kitchen to make his food, he made some food for Blaze too. He made grilled chicken on some grates he made for his stove so he could barbeque indoors if he wanted to. This took him all of 15 minutes and he walked back out into his living room with two plates, each with a chicken breast on it. He motioned for Blaze to make room and she sat up while he sat down onto the couch next her.

"Why do you have two plates?" She asked suspiciously.

"One is for you, I will not take no for an answer either, I cooked it now eat." Tails said, flicking on the TV to the Discovery channel. He then took one plate and put it right in front of Blaze, it had a fork and knife on it of course. The other went in front of Tails himself.

"You are very assertive." Blaze said, cutting her meat into chunks. "I told you to stop it with the hospitality."

"I am a naturally caring person I guess." Tails said while jamming a chunk of meat in his mouth and chewing fully. His eyes were on the TV, but they turned to look into Blaze's eyes when she began to speak.

"I'm just not used to it..." Blaze said, politely eating her food.

"Not used to hospitality? Well, you had better grow on it pretty fast cause your are in the Prower residence. I am as welcoming as it gets." Tails said, laughing a bit.

"I dunno, I find it a little odd." Blaze said.

"Aren't we all?" Tails asked, smiling bright and full of positivity.

"No." Blaze said with a straight face.

"I can't argue with a person that won't be rational. You are definitely as odd as the rest of us."

Blaze pouted and kept eating her food. A few minutes went by and Tails was getting curious as to the near lack of emotion Blaze ever let out. He had to say something.

"Why are you not homesick? You cannot bottle stuff up like that, it will come back on you ya know." Tails said knowingly.

"To be honest, my life sucked. I mean, I had a few people that I cared for, my parents...and Marine." Blaze said. "But that is about it." She took another bite from her now perfectly cut pile of meat. "But that was all I had. I would really like it if I could have saved those three people." She confessed. "But why am I telling you this?"

"Cause you love me." Tails said, joking around.

Blaze smirked. "In your dreams fox-boy." Blaze was eating the last bites of her dinner. Tails was getting close to finishing his as well.

"As long as I have your permission..." Tails said, looking innocent. Blaze was having a hard time fighting it, she laughed a little at that.

"You do, as long as you don't tell me what happens." Blaze said, smiling a little. Tails was happy she was smiling now.

"What if I do?" Tails pushed.

"Your fur turns from that pretty yellow-orange color to dark black, with smoke for special effects." Blaze said, holding up a flaming hand, she had a very serious look on her face.

"Umm, ok." Tails said, then realized. "Wait. My fur is pretty?" Tails continued, Blaze frowned as if he guessed an incorrect answer to an obvious question. "Oh, sorry, when could you make your hand just catch on fire like that? Pretty neat!" He said some more, while eating the last of his food.

"If you remember, I said that my life sucked. It was because of my powers, I still have nearly no control over them and if I let too much out or use them too rapidly, they will go out of control until I am exhausted. I can throw a few fireballs but that is about it. But my father, the one I inherited these powers from, is scary powerful with using these flames. I consider it a curse, he has always said that it was a gift and he was just like me when he was my age." She then shut her mouth. "Why the hell do I keep telling YOU all this?" She asked herself aloud incredulously, also while getting up quickly. She held her head and felt as if she was losing her mind. Something about this fox made her so agreeable she could not it.

"Calm down!" Tails insisted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a sitting position on the couch. "Maybe you should go to bed, Blaze. You seem pretty stressed." Tails insisted.

"Y-your right. I will sleep on the couch." Blaze said, she leaned back tiredly into the cushions.

"No, you can take my bed, like I said, King size, 7 and a half feet wide. Room for two." Tails said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sleep in the same bed as you! NO!" Blaze exclaimed loudly.

"Alright alright. Take the couch then. I just would not sleep on that couch ever, not since the last time I did that. It is way too thin, I fall off. Are you sure that you don't want to take my bed? I really don't mind and it is big enough that we would be 5 feet apart." Tails insisted.

"*Sigh* Fine, but no funny business Miles, I will have you dead in a second!" Blaze said loudly, with a scary look on her face. Tails leaned back and sweatdropped.

"Ok! Jeez Blaze, I am no sex fiend!" Tails said. He obviously wasn't, but Blaze had known him for maybe an hour, if that, and still did not trust him a whole lot. Plus the thought of being close to this fox, especially in a bed, made Blaze very uncomfortable.

"Alright...I think I am going there right now, I am exhausted. You wouldn't happen to have toothpaste and an extra brush would you? Also I could use a shower, I don't wanna get your bed dirty." Blaze said. She looked at her matted dirty fur, it was also losing its sheen from the dust and lack of food or water. She also noticed that he clothes were really dirty, with a couple tatters and holes from being thrown by the blast that decimated her planet.

"Here, I will show you to the bathroom and grab you some clean clothes to throw on." Tails said kindly, he extended a hand to help her get up. She hesitantly grabbed it and Tails pulled her right up on her feet. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Ya, hurts a bit, but I will be fine." Blaze said, she took a few weary steps behind Tails then saw a set of stairs. "UGH! Stairs..." Tails smiled in response.

"Want a carry?" Tails said, holding his arms out.

Blaze thought for a second then realized 'Why am I thinking about this! I must be going crazy!' She thought inwardly. "I can make it myself." She said coldly, Tails stepped aside to go up behind her in case she fell like he thought she would. Blaze however, was determined to make it up these stairs.

She took a few weary but confident steps forward and lazily lifted a foot to place on the bottom step, she did so and hauled herself up to put her other foot on the next step. After five steps, she was exhausted and the thought of sleeping right here came to mind. Blaze looked back at Tails, he was a step behind her and smiling bright.

"It is your lucky day fox." Blaze said as her legs started to give out, Tails ran up behind her and caught her under the armpits.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ya, I am still tired, have not slept in so long, also I just ate for the first time in a week and it is taking all my energy just digesting this stuff." Blaze explained, Tails supported half her weight by holding her up under the arms while Blaze finished climbing the steps with Tails' help. Blaze motioned for him to let go now that they were off the steps. Tails of course did as requested then got in front to lead her to the bathroom. Which was just down the hall and was the last door on the right.

"Well, there ya go, you go do your hygiene stuff and I will toss in some clothes, k?" Tails said.

"Alright..." Blaze said, she was looking down like she had something on her mind. Tails brushed it off and turned to grab her some clean clothes. "Tails?" Blaze continued, the man in question turned around. "Thanks." Blaze disappeared into the bathroom, the door closed, then the sound of a running shower was heard. Tails walked to his room to grab a suitable pair of clothes.

He walked back in the direction of the stairs and on his right, just before the staircase, was the door to his room. He opened it and walked in. 'What would Blaze wear... who cares?' Tails thought, grabbing a pair of boxers and flannel pajamas, top and bottom. He gathered these together and walked back to the bathroom.

Tails knocked on the door and shouted lightly through it. "Can I toss these clothes in there for you right now?"

"Ya, but come in and your dead!" Blaze shouted back, she heard the door crack open and the sound of clothes hitting the floor, then a door closing. All from behind the shower curtain.

...

It had been a few minutes, Tails sat on the far left of his abnormally large bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been thinking about something, or more specifically, someone. The same person that just opened the door and stepped lightly into Tails' room. The room was dimly lit so it was Tails only saw a shaded silhouette of Blaze, colors were there, but it was not very clear.

"Wow, so why do you have such a huge bed?" Blaze asked, closing the door behind her.

"I used to live here with Sonic, he is a friend of mine, since we were uncomfortable sleeping on the floor I built this huge bed so we could sleep on it without being too close to each other, we even had our own separate blankets. This was all back before he moved out and got his own house. This one is mine, I built it with my own two hands a long time ago. I was 6 when I made the place, I am 15 right now." Tails explained. "Come to think of it, I could have built separate beds...Oh well, too late to think about that now." He said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm going to go to sleep now." Blaze said, getting under the covers on the far right side of the bed, she was close to falling off but was weary about even being the same bed with another living thing. She wanted to keep her distance.

"Alright. G'night." Tails mumbled with a yawn and he got under the covers on his side and took up his entire half. He obviously was pretty comfortable with this.

Blaze scooted a little closer to her edge and turned over, so she was facing the door. 'Wow, he is pretty laid back. Lucky bastard, wish I were that comfortable with this.' Blaze thought to herself. She heard a soft snoring sound, not loud, but sorta quiet. It was coming from Tails, who had his eyes closed, still wearing the pajamas he had on since this morning, and was sprawled out across his half. He might have been sleeping but he was still very conscious not to go over the half of the bed. He was already asleep.

'UGH! Not fair! How can he be so out right comfy! I wish I were him right now, nothing to worry about.' Blaze thought to herself, she decided that there was no need to sit so close to the edge and lied down about 1/6 of the bed away from the edge. She was comfortable with this, not even in the middle of her half yet but not an inch from the edge anymore. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

...

**WHIZ BANG BOOM! First chapter of my ultra rewrite of "Tails of adventure" is UP! PRAISE THE LORD OF GRAMMAR! Alright guys, I think this started off WAY better as well, nothing is crazy corny, which I like.**

**The Guy in the Background...OUT!  
><strong>


	2. Hurricane in the morning

**Alright alright! Here we are, second chapter of the rewrite. Everything seems nice so far! I think...**  
><strong>Alright, Imma just start writin' away now. :D<strong>

...

Also, this chapter is still in beta mode and is subject to change!

Blaze woke up feeling rather relaxed and energized, ready to start a new day. She opened her eyes at a normal pace and hopped outta bed.

"Wait...I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something VERY different about my room..." Blaze turned and saw a bed that wasn't hers and a fox climbing out.

"Good morning Blaze." He droned. The fox looked rather sleepy still.

Blaze gasped and looked down, she was wearing clothes thank god. A pair of red flannel pajamas that she looked rather cute in. They fit her figure loosely and the pant legs were slightly too long so they sat in a bunched clump where her feet were. The arms were too long so they went down past her fingers when she held her arms down. Her fur was slightly ruffled as well. Then the memories came back to her, she sighed, her expression became more relaxed. "Oh."

"You're rather chipper this morn, feelin' any better?" Tails asked with a slight concern, mostly of her rather sudden start to the day after she could barely make it up the stairs last night.

"Ya, I feel great! Actually." Blaze said . "I haven't slept that soundly in a LONG time."

"Certainly seems like it! Well, good morning then." Tails took a look at his alarm clock, yep, up nice and early like usual. Although slightly later in early since he did not set his alarm clock last night. It was 7:23 AM. The sun sat low and shone directly through the window of his room. An audible rumbled reverberated from Blaze, Tails looked at her. "Hungry?"

Blaze drooped her ears and held her stomach. "Yes."

"Me too, I am going to go get breakfast started." Tails walked to the door and first headed to the bathroom to do his usual morning routine like anybody else. Then headed out and down the steps to start breakfast. Blaze followed suit and headed to the bathroom herself. She headed out and met Tails in the kitchen downstairs. He was at work flipping pancakes.

"Hope you like pancakes cause I had to finish off the batter that has been sitting in the fridge for a week." Tails said. Flipping a pancake over his head on accident, he spun and caught it on his spatula then flipped back over his head the other way, it splatted on the pan and shot batter everywhere. He stared at the pancake for a second, Blaze stared at him while he was doing that. She dismissed it and opened her mouth.

"Alright, I am just grateful that I am ever being fed. You know Miles, you REALLY, don't have to do this for me. I feel better, maybe I should collect my clothes and leave." Blaze insisted, her fur was straight and in its usual style now, but she still wore the pajamas.

Tails averted his eyes from the mutilated pancake and flipped another, perfectly this time. Then spun to look at Blaze. "You can call me Tails, you're a friend. Also, where are you gonna live if I let you go? You haven't got a place to stay." Tails said with concern in his eyes. He was beginning to really care for this cat.

"Fine, but I don't wanna overstay my welcome, tell me when I get on your nerves so I can leave." Blaze said. "Wait, Imma friend?" Her voice lifted up like a hot are balloon as she said that. Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course Blaze, why wouldn't I be your friend?" Tails said, unloading the first round of pancakes onto a plate. He was preparing to make another since the pan was not so big as to be able to make enough for both Tails and Blaze.

"I thought I was just a guest, for the time being." Blaze admitted. She was really not used to any sort of hospitality at all. She was for the most part scum on her planet, of course nobody knew exactly what her job was since it was secret. All they knew was the she was different, they never thought unique, they thought different. And she was shunned for that.

"You are definitely a friend Blaze. I am really beginning to take a liking to you." Tails admitted, squashing down a newly flipped pancake, also while blushing slightly.

"Y-you are?" Blaze stuttered out. Tails looked in her direction and beamed.

"Absolutely!"

...

"Alright, what is my little bro doing today, we haven't talked in a month!" Sonic exclaimed loudly. He was busy zooming through the forest, headed to Mystic Ruins, the location of Tails' home and airstrip.

Tails had called Sonic two days ago and made plans for having him over today. First, he had to show him his new plane, the Hurricane. Secondly, Tails wanted to hang out with Sonic for once, they hadn't seen each other in a while.

Sonic whizzed through the forest at an unimaginable speed, he was literally a blue blur at the time. The green and brown of the foliage and earth shot past him as he approached the sound barrier.

...

BANG!

"What was that?" Blaze asked, forking in a pancake.

"Sounded like a sonic boom?" Tails said, doing the same. He had finished his pancakes and now had a plate in front of him and was sitting at the table next to Blaze. Then a knock on the door sounded. "OH YA! Sonic's here, I invited him two days ago. Be right back." Tails got up and walked to the door, leaving Blaze with her food. Tails walked out of the kitchen, across the living room, and opened the front door.

There, of course, was the famous blue blur. "Hey Tails, whats up? Do I smell pancakes?" Sonic said, lifting his nose. Sonic walked himself in, and wandered near the kitchen.

"Hey Sonic, wait up. I did not make enough for you too!" Tails said, shutting the door and running after Sonic. He turned and gave him a questioning look. "Sorry, I forgot you were coming here. Things have been getting a little exciting around here. Lemme show you why." Tails said, walking past Sonic and motioning for him to follow. Tails made his way to the kitchen. Where Blaze was sitting, patiently waiting with her hands folded together, almost as if she were praying. She had her head down as well with her eyes closed.

"Hey Blaze." Tails tried to get her attention. No response. "Blaze!" Tails gave her a shake. She popped her head up as she awoke.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." She replied simply, now staring at her empty plate.

"That's OK. I don't mind, probably still a little tired." Tails said, he pushed Sonic forward. "Sonic, this is Blaze. Blaze, Sonic." He said, presenting them the other.

"Hi Blaze, nice ta meet ya!" Sonic said with a wink.

"Nice to meet you too Sonic." Blaze shook Sonic's hand.

"So Tails, you say you have a new plane to show me?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh you bet! It has got to be the coolest little thing I have ever made!"

"Plane? that sounds pretty neat." Blaze said.

"Ya, just lemme grab my pancakes, then I can go play show and tell." Tails announced. He snatched his plate off the table along with his fork. "Lets go!"

The group of three walked through Tails' living room, then out the front door. This had been Blaze's first time getting to see his yard. As she stepped outside she took note of her surroundings. To her right was a driveway, and beyond that was a fairly large hanger. She looked straight ahead and saw a pond that was to the left of the driveway, the pond seemed to wrap around the house to the left even more. As she followed Tails and Sonic to the right she got a glimpse down the driveway, it seemed to run perpendicular to a long shortly cut grass airstrip to the right. And in the other way it led out to a dirt road, at the end there was two large trees on either side.

She followed the two up to the doors of the hanger, they were great large sliding doors that were suspended from rails. in the middle of the left door was a smaller door, one like the door to a house. Tails walked up and flipped the knob on a standard combination lock three times. Then popped the lock off and opened the door.

"Welcome to the land of tomorrow..." He announced, opening the door and leading the other two in. The other two just stood there, looking at him a little funny. "Jokes." He got behind them and pushed them inside, then forked in a pancake from the plate he was still carrying. He reached around with his foot and shut the door behind them. Tails walked through the dark without running into a single thing, when he reached the far left wall, he hit a light switch. The other two stood there, unable to understand how he did not trip over anything. After the lights were on, they saw the path he walked through, he went around two planes, around a stack of wood, and many other tripping hazards.

"Alright Tails, lets see this plane already." Sonic was growing impatient.

"Okey dokey Sonic, keep your blouse on, jeez. No need to be in such a hurry." Tails walked across the hanger to the right side, sitting pretty on that end, was a monoplane. Tails lead the others over to the aircraft.

"This is, the Hurricane. My new aerobatic sport aircraft!" Tails introduced his, in his mind, greatest creation yet! The plane was decorated with red paint scheme. The side had artfully placed yellow racing strips going down the side. On the top and bottom of each wingtip was an emblem consisting of a gold ring with the words 'Prower designs, model 3B, Hurricane' underneath it. It was artfully decorated with a cartooned version of the Tornado flying up out of the gold ring, with Tails sitting inside as the pilot. He was smiling and winking while giving a thumbs up. There was blue sky and fluffy white clouds in the background.

"I don't see what makes it better than the Tornado or Tornado II, Tails. What makes this plane so special?" Sonic instantly covered his mouth, for Tails now had a perfectly good reason to ramble, his favorite sport.

"Well Sonic, I specifically made this plane for precision aerobatics while remaining stable at extreme angles of attack. Note the perfectly straight leading edge, no wing sweep on this plane. This is to keep the performance of the wing up even during extremely aggressive pitching maneuvers. I made small wing fences for the plane, these sit on the wingtips as seen." Tails pointed out the wing fences on each wingtip. These were simply plates of carbon fiber on the wingtips that stood vertically. It was around this time that Sonic's eye started to twitch and he felt like ramming his head against a wall. "They angle out as well to help destabilize the yaw axis of the aircraft, for an easier knife edge." Knife edge is when you fly a plane on its side, using the side of the fuselage as the wing." I also designed it so that the center of gravity on the plane is also not only one third back from the leading edge of the wing but it is also one third back from the front of the plane too. Again, to help with knife edge flight performance. Also, the more easily seen thing is the fact that this plane has only ONE wing, not two like my Tornado or Tornado II. The advantage of having one wing is a greater efficiency of lift, which means that the plane needs less power to fly, as well as less throttle to hang on the prop. It ALSO means more aileron authority in a tipstall, because it has a larger wing span that a biplane and therefore the ailerons get greater leverage." Tails stopped his ramble for Sonic's own safety. He looked at Sonic who looked like he had just been given a calculus test. Then at Blaze, she looked deeply interested on the other hand.

"Keep going." Blaze insisted, Tails smiled. "I am taking mental notes." Sonic stood in the background, he plugged his ears and turned around.

"Thanks Blaze." Tails gave her a wink and kept up with his talking. "Lets talk about other things I did with the main wing. For instance, the main wing is in the vertical center of the fuselage and has no dihedral, or up sweep, in the wing. This keeps the plane flying neutrally during inverted flight as well as level flight. Now lets move to the tail surfaces on my plane..." Tails continued

"The rudder is my favorite, as you can see, it not only flares up off the plane, but down as well, this makes for a cleaner knife edge. I also have these counter balances on here." Tails pointed to the part on the top and bottom of the rudder where it stuck out ahead of the hinge. "These allow the rudder to be moved faster, and easier since these make it less wanting to be pushed back to center by the wind. So that means less strain on the pilot, as well as snappier rudder movement. I have done the same with the elevator, which has no incidence and is on the same horizontal plain as the main wing, giving equal inverted and upright pitching behaviors. Aerodynamically, that is all I have done." Tails concluded.

"That is very interesting Tails, I would like to see it fly. As long as I am not in it." Blaze said, examining the plane.

"Why don't you want to ride in it?"

"I am terrified of heights." Blaze said simply, then put a hand over her mouth. "WHY did I tell YOU one of my weaknesses!" Blaze felt like she was loosing her mind. She would never just tell somebody things that they could use against her.

"I'm your friend Blaze, I would never use that against you." Tails smiled, he had some plans for a terrified kitty cat in the future.

"Whatever." She turned and folded her arms.

"What's her problem?" Sonic asked, glad that Tails geek-speak was finished.

"She doesn't trust me yet. Oh well." Tails shrugged his shoulders, not fully caring. "So Sonic, ya want a ride in it?"

"OH YES I DO!" Sonic rushed up and hopped in the back seat, "LETS GO!"

"Get outta there! I gotta put the canopy on right now." Tails commanded, Blaze jumped slightly. She had never seen Tails be stern before, she was...a little scared.

Sonic's ears drooped. "Sorry Tails." Sonic hopped out of the plane and and just paced around, looking at the various things in Tails' hanger.

Tails himself, strode over to the right wall of the hanger, where various parts sat on there respective shelves, all the way to the ceiling. There where vertical columns labeled with numbers, then rows that were labeled with letters. Tails walked toward the rear of the hanger to column 17. Then his twin tails began to spin faster and faster and he started to lift off the ground. Blaze almost fell over, 'TAILS CAN FLY!' She shouted incredulously in her head. Tails reached row "Q" Then reached forward and lifted a large clear elongated glass dome of some sort, it had hings on the right side. He slowly descended and touched ground with the object. Then strode over to Blaze, who was standing right next to the Hurricane at the time.

"Okey dokey, I just need to remove that windshield that is on there right now and install this canopy. This will give it a cleaner knife edge quality and I wont have to blink every half a second from all the high speed air smashing into my face." Tails said, he set the canopy on the wing right next to the left side of the fuselage, then climbed up on that himself. He walked toward the front of the plane, standing on the wing, then hopped into the pilot's seat. "DARNIT! Hey Blaze, could you grab me a 1/2 inch wrench and a pair of vise grips from that tool box over there." He pointed to the tool box on the far left side of the hanger, the toolbox was a large one on caster wheels. "Actually, just wheel it over here, it's on casters."

"Alright Tails, I will be right back." Blaze jogged over to the toolbox, Tails watched closely. 'Why does she have to be so attractive.' Tails whined in his head. In a second she was back with the toolbox, she had walked it over since it was a little hard to get going and stop because of it's weight.

"Alright, in the top drawer, there should be three different ratchets on the far left side, grab me the one in the middle. Now, next to that, there are a variety of labeled sizes of ratchet heads, grab me the one labeled '1/2' from the row adjacent to the medium sized ratchet." Blaze did as told, then hopped on the wing to hand Tails the tools. "Ok, now I need a pair of vise grips, on the second bottom drawer there should be a pair of them, it's labeled so it will be easy to find." Blaze did as told and returned with the tool. "Thanks so much Blaze."

"Anytime Tails. In return you have to let me watch you though." Blaze presented the deal.

"Of course, I enjoy an audience, well, not really. But you're an exception." Tails gave her a wink. As much as she would deny it, Blaze felt her face heat up a little. In return, Tails blushed and looked back at his work. He clamped the vise grips under one of the mounts for the wind shield on the plane, to keep the nut from spinning as he unscrewed the bolt. He placed the ratchet with the newly installed head on it and flipped it back and forth, unscrewing the bolt.

Over the next ten minutes, Tails worked on replacing the windshield with the full size canopy. With Blaze as company, she was sitting in the back seat and allowed to bolt on the hinge back there while Tails bolted on the one right next to the front seat.

Sonic was looking around the hanger and spotted the two working together in the plane. He snickered and whistled a cat-call. Neither Tails nor Blaze noticed at all, too busy talking and working. 'Wish I had somebody I liked come outta nowhere like Tails got. Lucky him.' Sonic was a little jealous, not of the fact that Tails got Blaze, but just of the fact that Tails had somebody and he did not.

As if on cue, the little door that entered the hanger was burst open, Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend swaggered through.

"TAILS!" Amy whined in her "sweetie pie" voice as she ran over to the plane and jumped on the wing. "Do you know where Sonic is and-" She noticed the fact that there was a lavender cat in the seat behind him. "What do we have here? A new girlfriend Tails?" Amy teased. Tails blushed.

"Uh, umm, I don't think Blaze likes me like that. And what do you mean 'a NEW girlfriend' I have never had one before." Tails said, smartly dodging his own feelings.

Blaze was in a flustered panic, things to say whizzed through her mind faster than they ever had before. She did not want to hurt Tails feelings, and she was not one to dodge her own. After a small while of blushing and hesitating, she spoke. "Tails is a friend, that is all for now." Tails smiled stupidly.

"For now?" He said.

Blaze looked the other way. "For now." She started working on tightening the last of the four bolts for the hinge on her side. Tails was already done.

"So Tails, where is Sonic?" Amy asked. Tails smirked, he loved giving Sonic a hard time.

"Right over there." He pointed over by the door, where Sonic could be seen trying to tip-toe away. He turned and saw Amy, who with a sound resembling "ping" was now right next to.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy said with flirtatious inflection in her voice. "Ya wanna go out to a movie tonight?" She said, pushing the top of her head against his face.

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Maybe this will work, I'll give her a chance. With all her determination, she deserves it!' he thought. "Alright Amy, you pick the movie too." Tails jaw nearly fell off his face, Blaze looked at him funny and lifted his jaw shut. Amy felt her heart nearly explode with happiness!

"YES!" Amy squealed like she was 5 again. "Thanks so much Sonic!" Amy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with ferociousness.

"Alright alright, just get off me!" Sonic pushed Amy off of him. "Tails said he was getting his plane ready to fly now, I wanna see and get a ride in it. So we can go tonight."

"Can I watch Tails' new plane too?" Amy asked kindly.

Tails piped up in the background "Sure Amy! I don't mind!" He shouted across the hanger. Blaze had finished tightening the last bolt on her side, for the hinge that held the canopy on.

"Alright Tails, I'm done here." Blaze said neutrally. She reached up to pull the canopy down by the handle that was in the back right over her head. Tails had a handle up front too and he grabbed that to help. The canopy came down easily and the latches that were already on the plane caught it nicely and made a good seal, locking it in place.

Tails turned to look at Blaze and speak. "Well that worked well, didn't it?"

"It did." Blaze agreed. "Now how does it open?" Blaze asked, pushing up with a gentle but stern force.

"I have the device that opens it in the front seat, here." Tails pulled a little handle up front and the canopy popped up and sprung open sideways, more specifically, to the left. But not very fast since Tails had built in dampeners in the spring hinges. Tails hopped out and stood on the root of the right wing. Blaze followed suit. Both of them walked toward the back of the plane and jumped off the back of the wing, where it was closest to the ground. Blaze in front, the two walked to where Amy and Sonic where, by the small door that led out of the hanger.

"Is it ready to fly yet Tails?" Amy asked politely.

"It sure is!" Tails exclaimed. "Just let me open the big doors and I can go show off some." Tails walked to the far left of the barn and up against the wall was a button. He pushed it and the doors jarred for a second, then began to slowly and smoothly open. The bright Mobian sun flooded the hanger, it seemed to bother everybody as they squinted and looked the other way. Tails, however, did not seem to notice.

"Alright, who wants a ride in it first?" Tails asked, walking past the group. Sonic stepped forward.

"ME ME ME!" He exclaimed, and ran to the plane then hopped in the back seat. Tails sighed heavily and walked toward the Hurricane.

...

**BAM! DONE! Second chapter of the re write is now finished. HOORAY! I got to show off some of my plane designing knowledge in this chappie, yay! When I build my foam models I incorporate a lot of what I had said up there, sometimes other things too.  
><strong>

**The Guy in the Background, out.**


	3. Where are we?

**New chapter, insert wording here:**

**Alright guys! So far I have had only ONE complaint, about the rewrite. All the other readers seemed to have thought "What the hell is he doing?" and just dropped the story entirely. Oh well, I am sticking to this thing like glue to the VERY end GOD DAMNIT!**

**Time to write, err, type...**

...

This chapter is still in beta stages and is subject to possible change in the future.

Tails slowly taxied the Hurricane out of his hanger, and onto the driveway that also worked as a taxiway to the airstrip. Blaze, and Amy who was still hanging around to see Tails' new plane, followed the plane at a reasonable distance. All the way to the runway. "Alright Sonic, ready? Not gonna throw up?" Tails asked gently, as they both bounced along the short grass taxiway that led to the runway. Sonic nodded in response and they made their trip to the runway the rest of the way in silence.

Amy however, had her big fat mouth open and was yammering away with her 'girl talk.'

"So Blaze, what conditioner do you use in your fur? It's so soft!" Amy said, making an observation.

"When I arrived here, Tails lent me use of his shower and these clothes, I used whatever he had in his shower. So he would be the one to ask about this." Blaze said normally. She felt the fur on the back of her hands, since she did not have gloves on right now. She noted that it was, REALLY soft.

"Really? I gotta find out what conditioner that is!" Amy said excitedly. Blaze looked up from her ungloved hands to talk.

"Why? You don't even have fur, your a hedgehog. Not a cat or fox or dog or some other Mobian with fur." Blaze said, shattering Amy's fantasy for perfect, soft, fur.

"UGH! Why do you have to be so dull?" Amy said loudly, in a whiny voice.

Blaze just shrugged her shoulders and watched Tails and his plane bounce along, they were now lining up with the runway. Amy grunted and grabbed Blaze's hand, she pulled her over to a shack of some sort off the left side of the runway, it had a full view of the rolling tall grass plains beyond the runway. And of the sky, with no obstruction of view. They both sat down at a bench in it and watched Tails' airplane begin to speed up down the runway.

"Alright Blaze, at least tell me if you like Tails or not." Amy said, getting closer and giving her a sly smile.

"Uhhh..." Blaze did not really know what to say, something about Tails was special, it made her want to open up and tell him all about her. Yet also got to her shy side and made her shut up. Tails really attracted Blaze in some way, she could not really explain it. So she tried dodging the subject. "I dunno..." Blaze mumbled out. 'You idiot! HOW OBVIOUS CAN YOU GET?' She shouted at herself in her head.

"Uh huh, well Tails is a really nice guy, cute too." Amy said. "Nothing wrong with liking him, he has an ignorantly cute charm about him, although...Sonic..." She said the last part dreamily with glassy eyes. "Is perfect... Tails is nice, but Sonic, is perfect..." She continued dreamily.

"Can we just watch the plane please?" Blaze said out loud. At this point Tails had done a procedure take-off and was now roaring in from the left end of the runway, from Blaze and Amy's perspective. Just as he reached show center, The plane snap rolled 1 and a half times to the left, stopping inverted. Blaze jumped in her seat, fearing for Tails' health when this happened, Amy did the same, but for both Sonic and Tails. When the plane continued a straight and level path upside-down, both of them sighed with relief. Then Tails snap rolled 3/4 or a roll to the right, the plane stopped on its side and he pulled it around in an inverted banking turn. Going away from Amy and Blaze.

Tails followed up by doing a fast roll, straight in a line, down the background of the runway. He stopped the roll with the plane upright in level flight, at the end of the left end of the runway. The plane pitched up and started into a perfect upline. Tails used just a precise amount of power so the plane would start to slow down, and eventually, stop. When it stopped, he snapped the rudder over and goosed the throttle, the plane's tail whipped up and over. Then Tails brought the plane into a spin, and stopped, still in his downline, with the belly of the plane facing our spectators. He pulled out into some inverted flight, then did a one and a half snap to level flight.

...

"How ya holding up Sonic?" Tails asked, keeping the plane in level flight and looking back at the blue blur, who was now more green than blue.

"Ugh, can we land Tails?" Sonic moaned, his face drooping.

Tails sweatdropped in response. "Alright Sonic, we can land." Tails lazily brought the plane about and lined up on the left side of the runway. He came in slightly sideways, using the rudder to compensate, and landed smoothly on one wheel. "Well we're on the ground, oh wait! I forgot!" Tails brought the plane up to the little shack and popped the canopy open.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked, beginning to recover. Tails ignored him and jogged up to Blaze.

"We need to find your Sol emeralds I think." He said. Blaze's face lit up, she sprang from her seat.

"You're right!" She shouted. "Do you know where they are?"

"They hit the ground in my front yard, probably pretty deep in the ground. A few feet at least." Tails said. "Finding the entry holes will be a pain the rear though..."

"Not for me!" Sonic chimed in. "Also, how do these Sol emeralds react to Chaos emeralds? Maybe we can use our Chaos emeralds to find them, good idea, right Tails?"

"Actually yes, in fact, the best idea you have had in a while!" Tails jokes, Sonic snickered a little.

"Sure. Alright, well, what do they look like Blaze?" Sonic asked. He took out his three Chaos emeralds to show off. "Anything like this?"

Blaze reacted instantly, they were giving off an energy identical to that of the Sol emeralds. Although if she were to give the energy from the Chaos emeralds a color, it was blue. The Sol emeralds were red. "Yes, these give off a near identical energy to the Sol emeralds." Blaze stuck her hand out. "May I hold it?"

Sonic eyed Tails, who nodded in response. "Alright." Sonic neutrally handed over his blue emerald. When Blaze grabbed it, she could feel the energy from the emerald. She tried to make it glow as she could with the Sol emeralds, and it did. Sonic, Amy, and Tails fell over backwards in response.

"What?" Blaze asked gently, with a clueless attitude about her voice.

"Nobody has ever been able to use the Chaos emerald's power but Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Shadow too, but we don't know where he is." Amy said.

"It is very curious that you possess the power to manipulate that emerald Blaze." Tails said.

"Well alright, but it has the same energy about it as my Sol emeralds. But not quite as powerful, almost like I can't fully sync with these 'Chaos Emeralds.'" Blaze observed.

"That makes sense. The one here with the strongest power over the emeralds is Sonic here. He can use Chaos Control. Which is not an easy feat whatsoever. I have tried to get home that way a few times, one time I ended up inside my wall, which really was not fun at all. The other time I ended up in my freezer, and so on." Tails said. Sonic snickered, the time Tails got stuck in his wall was the funniest. He came to Tails' house and heard a muffled 'Get me outta here!' Coming from the wall.

"That was so funny when you got stuck in the wall!" Sonic started laughing. Tails obviously felt different.

"I was stuck in there for a few hours Sonic! And that fiberglass insulation is not really a comfortable thing to be jammed against!" Tails said sternly, although Sonic kept laughing. Neither Blaze nor Amy found it funny at all.

"It's not funny Sonic." Amy said, Sonic immediately buttoned his lip.

"I agree, its not polite to laugh at others misfortunes." Blaze added, making Sonic feel a little lower.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, just don't do it again." Tails said.

"Can we get to looking for my emeralds now? I really need to find them." Blaze said.

All three nodded. "Alright!"

Sonic gave a smirk, "I will find them in no time!" He turned and ran. Which looked more like there and gone to everyone's view, Tails and Amy just stood there and sighed. Blaze was amazed at how fast this critter was.

"He is fast..."

"Why do you think his name is Sonic? He runs faster than sound." Tails said.

"Wow. Well, lets find my emeralds." Blaze said. Not really particularly amused.

"Alright. Hey Amy, are you going to help out? You should look around too on your own. We will be more productive if we split up." Tails said.

"Alright! Catch ya later Tails!" Amy winked and ran off.

"She is strange."

Tails looked back at Blaze, who looked him in the eye. "No, she is Amy."

They each broke out in a wide grin. "Shutup and help me." Blaze said, still smiling.

"Alright, I just gotta grab my emerald from the Hurricane, I keep my three on my person at all times to protect them." Tails said, turning around and talking while walking toward his plane.

"OK." Blaze returned. Tails hovered up over his plane and plopped down in his seat.

"Hey Blaze, get over here, I have to put this thing back in my hanger!"

"I am NOT getting in that death-machine." Blaze said sternly, she turned and began to walk up to the hanger. Tails had other plans and silently hovered up behind her.

Tails picked Blaze up by the underarms and lifted her into the air. "ARGH! Put me down Tails! I am scared of heights! AHHHH!" Blaze said loudly, clinging to Tails for dear life.

"Blaze! We are only five feet off the ground! Calm down." Tails said, Blaze looked down and sighed.

"Just put me down. NOW!"

"Alright." Tails zoomed up to a hundred feet. "Ya want down?"

"Don't put me down Tails!" Blaze yelled, gripping Tails even tighter, it took everything in her will to not sink her claws into his back right now. He descended smoothly till he was just above the Hurricane's back seat. Then he gently set Blaze down. "If you do that again you will be fried to an itty bitty foxy crisp." She said sternly.

"Ha! Don't be so scared of heights Blaze, by the end of the week you won't mind them at all!" Tails said, slowly advancing the throttle on the Hurricane. He bumped along toward the hanger.

"In a week I will be long gone, after I get my emeralds, I am leaving. I cannot stay here."

"Why can't you stay here? Also, where would you go?" Tails asked, full of worry. "Don't worry Blaze, I make plenty of money to support a family, and it would be just you. So it won't be a big deal at all. Plus I really like you. Oh umm, as a friend I mean!" Tails said the last part rather quickly. Blaze thanked the god she did not really believe in, that Tails was still facing forward. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her BLUSH to a comment like that!

"Oh, umm, alright. I guess, uhh." Blaze hadn't a clue what to really say. She was confused at this time, it was like Tails had some sort of special thing about him that was unexplainable. He was just...she didn't know. His friendliness, cuteness, and overall fun likeablity about him was just a bonus. There was also something else. Blaze would have honestly considered Tails to not be her type. She rather preferred the dark mysterious type. Whereas Tails was the exact opposite, he oozed friendliness, it was nearly sickening. She couldn't take it. "Alright Tails, I will stay here with my favorite fox. How does that sound?" Blaze had put on here "cute" voice at this point.

Tails bounced along the ground in his plane with Blaze, blushing like an idiot. "Please don't talk in that voice again." He said, trying not to stutter.

"And why not?" Blaze asked, oozing with that voice some more.

"I-I might pass out." Tails said, holding his head with one hand. "I am serious Blaze, don't talk like that anymore. I can't take it." By this time, Tails had reached the hanger, when he got inside, he gave some down elevator, full left rudder, and bumped the throttle, HARD. The plane's tail whipped around till the plane was facing out the hanger.

"Alright, sorry Tails. Now cmon, lets go find those Sol emeralds!" Blaze said excitedly. "And I can get out of this deathtrap."

"Planes are safe, they never just fall out of the sky, motor quits and you can glide it in for a landing. Wings don't just come off either." Tails said, hopping out onto the wing.

"Ya." Blaze followed suit.

"Alright, lets go look."

"Ok."

...

"Hey Tails! I think I found one!" Blaze said, peering into a hole. "I can feel its energy..."

Tails whipped his namesakes about and glided across the ground to meet Blaze, he looked down in the hole as well. "I can feel its energy, it is very similar to a chaos emerald." Tails noted. "Here, let me try one of our Chaos emerald tricks on it." He held out a hand toward the emerald in the hole. a bright vertical light shown out and the emerald slowly rose up from the hole. It began to become visible as it rose up out of the hole and hovered into Tails' hand.

"Woah, your gonna have to show me how to do that..." Blaze said slowly, full of wonder.

As the Sol emerald began to settle in Tails' hand, he felt a brilliant heat. The energy from this emerald seemed to sync with him alot better than from a Chaos emerald. At this point Tails had but one thought. "Hey Blaze, would you ever think it is possible for me to be from your world. I mean, if these things sent you here, maybe they have done it before. I sync up alot better with your Sol emeralds than I ever had with the Chaos emeralds."

"I have never thought that before, although it does almost make sense." Blaze said. Then out of nowhere the two were ingulfed in a bright light escaping form the Sol emerald, pretty soon, they were unconscious...

...

"Hey Blaze!" A female voice called out, the accent was distinctly Australian. Blaze slowly sat up. "Why'r'ya snoozin' on the beach at 3 in the afternoon, and still wearin' yer PJs?"

"Wha- where am I?" She said. She then looked around. This place was familiar, that voice was familiar. She was on a beach, from where she sat she could see either end of a small island. And in the distance on a dock was a boat. Marine's boat... "MARINE!" Blaze launched at her and tackled her in a crushing hug.

"Wha, oi! Get offa me! Oi just wanna know who yer cobber is over there." Marine said, pushing Blaze off. "Yeesh Blaze. You'd think we hadn't seen the other in yonks, its only been 'bout 3 days!"

"What?" Blaze looked over, and there was Tails. Her heart warmed that not only did she get her world back, she still had Tails too. She went over to him and gently rolled him onto his back. "Hey Tails, get up." She said gently, full of care. Marine's face nearly fell off, hearing Blaze talk like that to anybody.

Tails slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Upon doing so the Sol emerald he had held earlier fell out of his hands. "Oh, hi Blaze. That worked..."

"What did?"

"Chaos control. Your emeralds can do it too." Tails said. "Although this is NOT my living room..." He observed, looking around.

"We are back on my planet, somehow..."

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" Marine said out loud. At this point she was extremely confused.

"Marine, tell me, what's the date?" Blaze asked seriously.

"Uhh, May 13, whoi?" Marine said.

"A week before it happens... Tails, this world will end in a week, I think the emerald took us here for us to try to save the world."

"No, impossible, it is written in the stones of time that this world is doomed. However, we CAN try to save a few select people, I would assume your friend Marine is one of them." Tails said. "Of course that was just an analogy, there is no stones of time."

"How do you know that?"

"Once upon a time I had a time machine, cant change the past, trust me, if you try to change a bad thing that has happened to you. It usually ends up being that you caused that thing to happen in the first place. It dont work at cheating in poker, I dont think it will work for saving the world neither."

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.

"Umm, pretty darn sure!"

...

**BAM! Cliffhanger! WOOT WOOT! Review! Sorry I hadn't updated in yonks. But I have been busy with my other hobby, which is definitely more fun than doing this! :D**

**~The Guy in the Background, signing off...**


	4. We are here

**New chapter, insert wording here:**

**So here we are, on the fourth chapter and MY GOD! I have totally neglected the other story... hm. How 'bout that? Maybe I should start writing something there before my zero reviewers start to send me PMs going, "WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING, TYPING?" And then I can say. "Idunno?"**

**Alright, start time GO!**

**...**

"So what was that yer say a bit ago? Sommet 'bout the world endin' in a week?" Marine asked. She sat in a chair in her lounge room of her house. Tails and Blaze shared a couch adjacent to that. There was nothing particularly special about Marine's lounge room, it was rather dull, poorly furnished, and definitely was rarely used. Dust covered darn near everything in there.

"Oh ya, about that. If you see me, don't tell me I am here." Blaze said.

"Wha-

"Here, let me explain." Tails interrupted. "About a week and a day ago, at least from Blaze's point of view. Your world was destroyed, from some sort of nuclear fusion incident I think?" Tails looked at Blaze who gave him a nod. "She was transported to my world a day ago, at least from her point of view. When she arrived, I was out test flying my new airplane, when I saw her and seven glowing dots materialize in the distance, the Chaos emerald powering my plane started to act up in response as well. So I went to get a closer look and in the process saved Blaze's life. The next day, we went searing for her Sol emeralds, which were brought over with her. They were the seven glowing dots that I ignored catching while saving Blaze. Anyways, they impacted the ground in my front yard and we went out to get them. Upon finding a single entry hole and uncovering an emerald, I sorta transported us back in time two weeks and one day, and also sent us to your world." Tails explained very clearly.

"Oi, that makes sense. Well, if yer gonna be headin' back to Tails' world. Then could Oi come with? Stayin' 'ere to die ain't exactly my cuppa tea." Marine asked.

"Sure. Of course." Blaze and Tails said together. They each looked at each other then blushed and looked away. Marine giggled under her breath, trying not to let either of the two hear.

"Whats so funny Marine?" The two of them spoke in unison again. They scooted away from each other slightly and also looked the other way. Faces still slightly red.

"You two loike each other!" Marine said excitedly, standing up and pointing at the two. She giggled menacingly, understanding that she had the power to bug the two oh so very greatly till they realized their own feelings.

"What? No we don't!" They both spoke in unison again, each saying that same thing very quickly as well.

"Stop saying the same thing as me!" Blaze said.

"You first!"

Blaze growled playfully and tackled Tails off the couch. Once she had him on the ground, she sat on top of him and folded her arms. "Ha!"

Tails got up and flipped her over on her back. Then took off to get on the other side of the couch. Blaze got up and chased him around the couch a few times. Tails stopped and leaped over the couch, tackling Blaze and pinning her to the floor. "I win!"

Marine sat on top of Tails' back. "No, I win." She wore a smug face.

"Oof! You two are heavy, get offa me!" Blaze cried out. Both of them complied and removed themselves.

"You started it." Tails said. Blaze turned to him and smiled.

"Shutup." Blaze said. "Now listen. The other two people I want alive are my parents, maybe we should get them now and leave."

"Nope, when was the last time you saw your parents?"

"About a half hour before the apocalypse of sorts happened."

"Then we need to get them after that. Who knows what could happen if we got them before that, BAD BAD BAD things might happen." Tails insisted. "Plus we are on a nice pretty beach, have a week. I say we play vacation!" Tails suggested.

"That is a good idea." Blaze agreed.

"Oi also agree!" Marine said. **A/N I give up with Marine's accent, too damn hard to write and all the red squiggly lines under the fake words are bugging the crap outta me. **

"So what do we do?" Blaze asked.

"I have an idea..." Marine said with a devious smile.

...

"MARINE! Open this closet! NOW!" Blaze yelled from the inside of a dark closet, she could not see a darn thing. She rapped on the closet door hard. She thought about going inferno on this closet, but, Tails...

"Wow, your friend is clever... I don't even know how I ended up in here..." Tails said with wonder, he was crammed in the small closet as well. He was trying to recall the circumstances under which he ended up in here with Blaze. Wait, with Blaze? "I-I just realized how close we are in here."

"Wha-? I just want to get out of here!" Blaze pounded on the door, but it was solid. "What the heck at these doors made of!" Tails stepped forward and knocked gently on the door with the back of his hand.

"Fiberglass? What the fu- hell?" Tails said, he caught himself from saying the 'F' word. Tails was many things, but certainly not a potty mouth.

"Yer got 3 hours to go. I will be out building my new boat. Seeya then!" Marine said excitedly. Blaze and Tails heard footsteps fade away as she walked out the door and shut it.

"Now what?" Tails asked, turning to Blaze. Both of them were trying to give the other their personal space so Tails was smashed against a far corner while Blaze was adjacent, they were still only 2 feet apart. "Also, why on earth would Marine have a SOLID fiberglass door? What the hell? This a panic room or something?"

"I dunno, we stand uncomfortably like this for three hours." Blaze said in a rather distasteful voice. "As for the door, this small island gets some pretty wicked tropical storms, I am guessing that the door is just ONE of the many things that make this closet special."

"This sucks."

"It does."

...

"Maybe we can tell riddles, here, I got one." Tails said, Blaze was about to interject but he had already started talking. "So you are a bus driver. You work the hours from 6 AM till 6PM. Everyday you get new people, but there are four specific people that get on your bus at a certain time and get off. Randy, the first guy, gets on at your first stop and gets off at you eighth. Joe, gets on at you second stop and gets off at the sixth. Bob gets on at the third stop and gets off at the seventh. Michelle gets on at your fourth stop and gets off at the ninth. Now, using the information I just gave you, what color is the bus drivers hair, err, fur?"

"Lavender." Blaze said simply, she pointed to herself. "Or lilac, whatever you want to call it."

"Good! Most people look at me like it was a difficult riddle." Tails said, honestly surprised that Blaze knew the answer. Not only was she super pretty, but smart too? Tails did not know which part was better! "You know, you're smart. I like that..."

"Me? Expecting an idiot where we Tails?" Blaze said with a playfully accusing smile. The two of them were adjusting to the little amount of light that was available in the closet, they could now see the other rather clearly. Neither could make out colors very well though.

"Wh-what! N-no! Of course not!" Tails said loudly, holding his hands in front of him and waving them defensively.

"Ha! I'm just jokin' Tails. Relax." Blaze said, she gave Tails a comforting smile.

"Alright, I am serious though. I really do like the fact that your smart, it's great!" Tails said.

"Thanks Tails, but your probably smarter than I am."

"If you had an interest in it, you would know just as much as I do about building things."

"If you insist..."

"I do." Tails said.

"How long have we been in here?"

"2 minutes, why?"

"This is gonna take a while." Blaze said, her ears drooped. She crouched in a ball on the floor, hugging her knees. Tails did the same in his corner.

The two sat there for the next ten minutes, neither said much of anything. Although Blaze had begun to notice a smell of some sort, it floated through the air. Not necessarily a bad smell, but it certainly wasn't stereotypically pleasant either.

"When was the last time you took a bath Tails?" Blaze asked.

"Umm, two days ago, I need a shower." Tails frowned. "The night before I met you. Sorry, do I smell bad?" He asked, very embarrassed.

"Well, no, not necessarily, it is difficult to explain. But you definitely smell funny." Blaze said, sniffing the air. She was getting used to the smell, as a matter of fact, she could not stop herself from sniffing every few seconds, just to get another whiff of whatever it was.

"Are you sure? Now I am very embarrassed, you must think I am disgusting."

"No, I don't! Really! Its just, different." She said, memorizing the scent. She sighed pleasantly, feeling unusually peaceful and easy.

"So, what are your parents like?" Tails asked, trying to change the subject.

Blaze was getting addicted to this smell and figured that a change of subject was a good idea. "Oh, they are great people! I really love them, they are great parents. As well as a great king and queen."

"Wh-what do you think they will think of me?" Tails asked nervously.

Blaze frowned. "They really don't support anything interracial. So just don't act too cozy with me around them and you will be fine."

Tails' ears drooped in a saddening manner. "O-oh." Blaze looked down and drooped her ears as well.

"What is that smell?" Blaze asked incredulously, lifting her head and ears all the while breaking the silence. It was starting to get her high at this point. "I dunno how to explain it. But it is making me feel... I am not so sure." She felt a strange feeling she did not normally feel, she could not put her finger on it though. Or explain it very well. But right now it was not welcome at all, it was really starting to bother her.

"I don't know." Tails smelled his armpits. No, nothing specifically there. He smelled the back of his hand and other parts of his arms. "I don't know what you are smelling Blaze."

"It had better stop soon." Blaze was blushing for some reason at this point. She did not want to admit it, but whatever the smell was, it was a real turn on. Wait... "Pheromones. That explains it!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Pheromones?"

"Yes." Blaze was still blushing but was able to hold back the rather creepy things she wanted to do to Tails right now. "That means you are, well, ummm-"

"I know what it means!" Tails said. "I have a lot of will power to hide this sort of thing, at least emotionally. But my body still does its thing." Now Tails was blushing.

"Does this have anything to do with me?" Blaze asked, looking for an honest answer.

"Look, Blaze, it does. I really like you, I want you to understand that." Tails said seriously. "What are your feelings about that?" He really wanted to know.

"Whatever they are, it will be biased from being high on your pheromones! Give it a break Tails!" Blaze said, making gestures, desperately trying to rid her nose of the smell. She was gonna go crazy if she had to deal with it for much longer.

"I can't help it! I am so sorry." Tails said, trying to calm down.

"I will tell you what I think right now I guess. I think I like you back, Tails. I really do." Blaze said sincerely. She scooted over till she was right next to Tails. The smell was stronger now, almost unbearable.

"Thanks Blaze." Tails scooted closer to her. Blaze leaned against him in return. Her feelings rose above her desires and she did not notice the smell anymore. They both just sat there peacefully for a while.

"What do you wanna do when all of this craziness is over?" Blaze asked, wrapping her arms around Tails and closing her eyes. Tails blushed and accepted the hug.

"I am not so sure. I am not even sure of how we will get back." Tails said with a confused face. Blaze looked up at him.

"Am I going too fast?" Blaze asked. Tails gave her a confused look. "Are you ok with me on you like this?" She asked again.

Tails looked down at her and smiled. "Sit up so I don't have to crane my neck to see those beautiful eyes of yours." He said, lifting her into a sitting position right next to him.

Blaze blushed lightly from such a comment. "What now?" She put a seductive twang in her voice as she said that, also maneuvering her face a little closer to his. Tails brought his head a little closer as well and touched her forehead with his.

"Kissing could be...umm...fun?" Tails suggested shyly.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Blaze hastily agreed. She rubbed his muzzle with her own and rubbed her hands up and down his back. Tails returned treatment. Then the two separated for a second to look into the others eyes clearly.

They tilted heads and brought their faces closer to each other...

"Hey you two!" Marine's voice was heard as the closet doors whipped open. Tails jumped slightly and bumped Blaze in the forehead. In response they each fell back and held onto their heads.

"MARINE!" Tails and Blaze shouted in unison. They each layed back in the closet, squinting from the light that flooded through the newly opened doors.

"It was just getting good too!" Blaze yelled. She very clearly annoyed and quite frustrated.

"S-sorry. Oi thought it was a bit much to lock yer both in the closet like that. Came in to let yer out." Marine said with an apologetic tone. "Didn't mean to interrupt yer two's, err, moment, like that."

"I think we'll have to take a rain check on that...makeout...session." Tails said slowly, nervous and shy again.

"Y-ya. Some other time." Blaze said, looking away and blushing lightly.

"Yer two are so cute!" Marine said, coming between the two and putting and arm across each of their shoulders.. "Oi have an idea!" She said, slowly leading them into the lounge.

"Lets hear it!" Tails said brightly, then his face dimmed. "No, actually, lets leave Blaze come up with an idea."

"What! Wha's wrong with moi idears!" Marine said angrily.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like being locked in a freezer. I already know what that's like." Tails said. Hugging himself and shivering lightly to show via body language how it felt.

"How did yer know Oi was gonna lock yer in the icebox?" Marine said, then paused. "...Ya do?"

"Long story." Tails said.

"Ya know what I think we should do? I think eating something would be a great thing to do to spend some time!" Blaze said, pulling the other two toward Marine's kitchen. Blaze was hungry quite often, and she really liked food. One of the best things ever, Marine's cooking was great as well.

"You two gotta head out to the forest and kill yerself some grub. Haven't gotten food in a while, I think I ate the last of the raccoon..." Marine said.

"YOU are a raccoon..." Tails said.

"Mobians and animals are different yer know. I am a wee bit heightier than an animal, as well as smarter!" Marine said.

"That has yet to be proven." Blaze said in a sarcastic tone.

"What! I am DEFINITELY taller than normal animal raccoon!"

Tails glanced at Blaze and smiled. "Stop proving our point."

"Argh! Go kill yerself sommet to eat and get outta me fur!" Marine stomped out of the room they were in then out of the house. She headed toward the docks to continue work on her boat.

Blaze looked at Tails with a questioning look.

"What?"

"How do I go kill food?" Blaze asked, blushing lightly. From embarrassment of course.

"What? You're a cat, just do what comes naturally." Tails said. Blaze nodded and they followed Marine's path out the house except they when they got outside, they walked around the house toward the back.

...

"I can't believe you did that Blaze." Tails said as he and Blaze walked around toward the front of Marine's home. They appeared to be pulling a hide, cut from an animal and now being used as a sled. on that hide were stacks of various meats. Obviously from a large animal, about the size of a full grown male deer. "How you managed to kill this thing with your bare hands is something I would rather not say." Tails said, he shivered with fright. **A/N (I would break my "T" rating explaining how she took this animal out. Too gorey.)**

"I don't wanna talk about it, lets just get this stuff in the 'icebox', before it starts to rot." Blaze said, letting go of the hide as they reached the front door.

"So do you wanna just grab one end and we will lift it?"

"Sure." Blaze said as she went around to the opposing side. Tails gripped his end firmly, Blaze did the same. They each lifted the meat covered hide into the air with great effort, then carried it through the front door. Tails and Blaze waddled near the kitchen, to find Marine cooking food that they actually DID have.

"Oh my gosh! Did yer find the biggest animal in the forest or what!" Marine shouted as the two walked in with it.

"I-its a little heavy Marine. Where is the freezer?" Blaze stuttered out.

"Over there." She pointed to the room across the hall. Tails and Blaze waddled into there.

"Marine! Get out here and open this thing!" They each shouted in unison.

Marine ran into the room and lifted the lid on the gigantic freezer that she had. She always kept it stocked with various meats or fish, depending on what she brought in. Blaze and Tails huffed as they lifted the meat covered hide over their heads and dropped it in the empty freezer.

"Ooof, I need a nap..." Tails complained, leaning over slightly and rubbing his back.

"Stop being such an old man!" Blaze said. She arched her back slightly backwards in the process, the room filled with a sickening crack. "Ow." She hesitated for a second, freezing in place. "I could lie down for a while too."

"Do you have a guest bedroom, Marine?" Tails asked.

"Umm, yar, tis' upstairs, first left." Marine mumbled. Tails and Blaze walked up the steps and off to said room.

Marine did not really think anything of it right now. She walked out and continued work on the S.S. Marine, a boat of course. She worked for a total of twenty minutes, then stopped. "Did Blaze and Tails take the same room?" She asked herself seriously, she did not even speak in an accent.

She ran inside, dashing quietly through the lounge, kitchen, then up her steps. When she got to the top she got even quieter, then gently set an ear against her guest bedroom door. No noise. she slowly opened it, and looked inside.

Blaze and Tails lie under the covers with clothes on, each soundly asleep. Marine relaxed, though not a whole lot as it was still amazing to see Blaze in the same BEDROOM as a boy, let alone a boy FOX, with TWO tails!

Marine slowly closed the door and went downstairs. She opened her freezer and pulled out a hunk of meat from it, part of the shoulder from this animal they managed to find. She walked into the kitchen and got out a cutting board, large steak knife, and a fork. Carefully, she sliced the meat into even pieces about a quarter inch thick. It had only been in the freezer for twenty minutes, so it was cold, but not frozen quite yet and did not need to thaw. Only cutting what the three of them could eat of course, then taking the rest and dropping it in the freezer again.

Then she continued to make a late afternoon snack for the three of them. She would call down Blaze and Tails when it was ready...

...

**Whiz bang boom, done. REVIEW! But, only if you feel like it, ya know? This chapter sucked. Me make next chappie better! :D maybe, or worse...  
><strong>

**~The Guy in the Background~**


	5. Chaotic imagination

**New chapter, insert wording here:**

**"Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all of its pupils." Now where did I here that? I am going to try point of viewing this chappie so just bear with me, kay?**

...

Tails' POV

...

I yawned tiredly and shifted on my side. But what woke me up? A smell? It seems pretty good to me. What was that about Marine being a good cook? I sat up in the bed and took in the surroundings of this room for the first time. Lets see...

The room was decorated a dull whitish color that was not quite white anymore. From the dust. Everything was clean if you did not count the covered in dust fact. On my left I see a dusty window, hard to see through and stained cloudy from the salt of the ocean. Straight ahead there is a dresser with a mirror on top of it, and just to the right of that is a closet door. Was that the one me and Blaze were locked in? Whatever, I wonder how we will get back to my world anyways?

I laid back in the bed and daydreamed of various schemes. Do I build a machine? No! Wait...

I reached into a pocket on my PJ's, which for some reason I was still wearing. I could not really change into my usual outfit when it was a dimension away, could I? I pulled out the Sol emerald that took us here in the first place. The only one we had found. It glowed in my hand and I felt its power, a brilliant heat. It felt great, alive. Like I could do anything. Alright Miles, enough of that. Well, why not? Lets experiment.

I concentrated on Marine's kitchen, and focused that concentration into the emerald. The emerald glowed brightly and engulfed me as well as Blaze. In the blinding green light, the world around me faded away, by that I mean everything I could see, I still felt the bed beneath me. And Blaze's presence at my side, when the light faded, I was still sitting on the bed, and Blaze was still sound asleep at my side. But I was now in Marine's kitchen.

"Wha-? What the 'ell Tails!" Marine shouted at me, Blaze sat up sharply in her sleep and looked around. "Do you know how hard it was to get that bed in the guest bedroom? It certainly wasn't like pickin' flowers!"

"Wha's goin on?" Blaze asked cluelessly. Marine's ranting had awaken her. "Why are's we in the kitchen? Is this a joke of some sort?" She continued to slur her words together.

"Cool! Well that was neat, I think I am getting the hang of this controlling the Sol emerald business."

Blaze sobered up fast hearing that. "Oh ya! I forgot you had the thing, we Chaos controlled down here?"

I nodded with a smile. "Lets try a repeat, then we can all gather around and eat Marine's excellent cooking." I said.

"Thanks Tails but ye' didn't even taste it yet!" Marine said proudly. She looked down at the near perfectly cooked slabs of meat from the unnamed animal that Blaze slaughtered earlier. Who knew Blaze had such an animal in her! This led me to think of other things I'd rather not mention, but you can't blame me? Being a teen and all, back of the head is always thinking about that!

"Ready Blaze?" I asked her kindly. She gave a quick nod of anticipation. I clutched the emerald closely and concentrated on the guest bedroom, in a flash of green, we weren't in the kitchen anymore...

...

Marine's POV

...

I rather enjoyed Tails complement on my cooking. Such a gentleman... Too bad Blaze got to him first, other fish in the sea though I suppose. Plus I never remembered being lonely, I enjoy being alone on Southern Island. The freedom is incapacitating. I love it!

Waking up in the morning, I can do whatever I please. Many days are spent just floating around in the water. Or possibly doing something constructive, such as working on my S.S. Marine! What a nice boat that would be, too bad we are leaving here... I really didn't realize the severity of the situation. The world is gonna end. Life as I know it will change entirely, completely. I will never see this island again. That made me sad immediately, I can understand Blaze not being too bummed about it, after all, she gets me, and her parents. From my understanding we are the only ones that treat her like a living being, at least on this planet anyways. Or dimension. Or whatever. Who cares?

...But this island! My home! It will be gone. I love this place so much. I wonder if there is any place similar where Tails lives? I want a place JUST like this...

The overall emotional thinking had gotten my waterworks started. I was crying softly, I would really miss this place. It is almost like a small part of me just got gravely ill, and I knew it would die soon.

...

Blaze's POV

...

I felt like my insides went through a blender. I was incredibly dizzy right now. My vision said I was sitting up straight, but my inner ear thought otherwise. It had fully convinced me I was rocking from side to side, so when I countered that fake input, I actually did rock side to side. It only made it worse. My sub-conscious was having to debate who to listen to, so it just dumped the duty of standing on my conscious mind. Now I had to THINK, in order to sit upright.

"You alright Blaze? It is a little disorientating the first few times." Tails said, trying to be comforting.

"Ya, disorientating is the right word for sure. This being my first conscious trip through Chaos control." The liquid in my inner ear settled, giving me my balance back. I stood slowly and motioned for Tails to rise as well. We were both in the guest bedroom for sure. "You're gonna have to show me that one of these days, Tails. That is a useful trick I bet."

"You bet! Do you wanna head downstairs now? I would like to try Marine's cooking. That smell is absolutely wonderful." Tails complemented Marine heavily.

"Ya, wait till you taste it!" I agreed.

The two of us started toward the door, heading downstairs. Tails stopped and offered a hand, pretending politeness. Speaking of which, I hadn't told him I was a princess, have I? I shrugged, curtsied, and grabbed his hand delicately. He lead me down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hi Marine!" I sang out. Marine stood with her back towards us, standing over her food she had just cooked. "What's the matter Marine?"

Tails got a worried look and let go of my hand, he and his overly friendly instincts forced him over there for comfort. I followed suit, after all, Marine was my best friend.

"Whats the matter Marine?" he asked, putting a hand on Marine's shoulder. I almost did the same, but I really didn't want to smother Marine with comfort. She was not the type for that, and really was best off with little comfort or none at all. She was definitely a loner.

"I am just really gonna miss this place..." Marine sobbed gently. Wow, this WAS serious. I have never seen her cry before...

Maybe she would appreciate my comfort too, I walked up and put my face in so I could look at her as well. "Don't worry too much Marine. I am sure eating some of your cooking will make you feel better." I joked, it worked. She chuckled lightly.

"Oi'm so lucky to 'ave you two for friends." She announced and wrapped her arms around both of us. Her mood brightened up slightly but I could still tell she was very sad about leaving her home.

"There are many islands on Mobius. There are even many that have not been explored that are a lot like this one here. I see various places often while doing private piloting to and from the mainland to wherever on the planet someone is going. It certainly pays well!" Tails said smiling.

"It still ain't this one..." Marine moped. "Lets just eat this food and stop talking about it, maybe if I relax and stop panicking. It will take longer for the moment of leaving arrives."

"Maybe?" I announced, shrugging my shoulders and lifting the plate of meat from in front of Marine and walking toward the table.

...

TIME WARP!

Announcers deep voice, "ONE WEEK LATER!" (My voice, I know all my fangirls want to hear it! *Wink;)

...

Tails' POV

...

One thing that I found out is that Blaze is a PRINCESS! Wow! I did not know that. So that is where she gets her royal outfit from that she had when I met her. I'll have to patch it up for her. Good thing I had Amy teach me how to sew! Alright, enough of that. I think it was about time that ya'll Learn about how I plan to get us all back home. It is a multi-step procedure so listen carefully on how its SUPPOSED to go. I really hope it does got this way as well.

Oh ya, and Blaze and I managed to get our clothing clean. Which is a good thing considering my, ehem, pheromone output. The interesting thing is that Marine doesnt ever seem to notice at all. It only really affects Blaze.

Alright, so Chaos control is a good thing, unfortunately there is no time to teach Blaze, and since she is the only one that can access the emerald's power and knows the whereabouts of her home. She will need to be involved in some way. I figured that we could do Chaos control together, with me dictating the emeralds power levels, and Blaze pinpointing the location we would teleport too. So far, basic testing in Marine's home proved this theory possible. That is a good thing!

Right now, we are gathering various things Marine wants to keep, her clothes, personal belongings, anything that we can carry. We have decided that Blaze gets all of five minutes of gathering items when we get to her house. Her parents get five minutes to find what they want to bring as well. I will be raiding the house of any gold or other universal currency. Marine will help me with that and we also have five minutes. They need a place to live since I don't really have a house for five. Well, I do, but I don't want to live with five people. Marine can stay with me if she likes, Blaze can too, just cause I like her. However, there is no way that grown kings or queens are gonna mooch off me! They can go live by themselves! I already have to set up a temporary bedroom in the hanger for Marine!

"Are you done with your thinking spell yet?" Marine prodded as I sat on her bed. I had spaced out, thinking about what was gonna go down here in around thirty minutes. She sat down next to me.

"If you want. I don't care." I said submissively. I always had a habit of doing that around people when I did not have time to think of a reply.

"Well. Whoi don't ya go sit around with Blaze. She is your girlfriend after all, not me." Marine said blandly. I blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I announced, maybe a little TOO fast, and maybe a little TOO defensively.

"Oh really? Then why'r'ya blushin' and talkin' all defensive?" Marine prodded some more. She had a huge grin on her face. I felt like knocking out one of her teeth, that was a figure of speech by the way, I'd never do that.

"Alright. Maybe I DO like her a little bit. But I don't know how she feels about me?"

"Yer jokin', right? You two were about to happily play 'face invaders' in the closet a week ago! She loikes you back. Which is fairly amazing in my opinion. She has never had a boyfriend before, or even a friend that was a male, or even another friend that was not me. At least from my limited knowledge of her past." Marine said.

"That can explain her hesitance in talking to me when I first met her. At least she was polite about it."

"Ya, she is very scared of being shunned or made fun of because of her fire-powers. Oi find it interestin' though."

"You find her getting shunned interesting?" I questioned, maybe slightly offended and hoping that it was not serious.

"Wha! No! I meant that her fire powers are interestin'!" She said. I nodded in apology. Misunderstanding.

"I am gonna go make sure she is ready, according to various time checks, we leave in 20 minutes. Finish packing Marine." I said. She nodded in response and I got up and walked toward the door. I stopped in the doorway and turned. "Where are you going to stay when we get back to my world? My place? Your own place? Or what?"

"Oi'll stay with you for a bit if its not too much. Then I would like to go hunt down my own peace of land. You live inland?"

"Yes. There are, however, many small islands I can drop you off at. And build a house at, or whatever you want to do." I continued. "Now I gotta go make sure Blaze is ready."

"Alroight, seeya in a few." Marine said non-chalantly, getting back to cramming clothes in a suitcase.

I nodded and walked out the door of Marine's room, then over to the kitchen, where Blaze could be seen... juggling?

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked, she was juggling three items, the Sol emerald, an apple, and a knife? "Careful Blaze!" I said, concerned as I seem to always be for her safety.

"I was told that juggling objects sharpens focus. Cause it demands nearly all of one's attentions." Blaze calmly explained, leaning against the counter and looking up at the crest of where the objects were changing from going up to going down.

"Well don't drop a knife on you foot!"

"Sorry, it was the first thing I grabbed." Blaze said, catching the emerald and apple in one hand and the knife in the other. She sliced the apple in two and handed me half.

"Thanks. Are you ready for a really panicky set of parents?" I asked, taking a bite of the apple afterwards.

"Ya, they had better believe me too, they won't be happy about leaving if they don't have anything to bring with them." Blaze said. "If they don't come with us right away, they won't be gathering any belongings."

"That is true." I said, I almost mentioned we would take them by force if we had too. But that was for Blaze to think about. Not me.

"What if they don't believe us?" Blaze asked with concern.

"We take them by force, or leave them." I stated two completely opposing statements, I wasn't gonna sway her in either direction with this decision. It was up to her.

"We leave them." Blaze said, looking down slightly. That answer surprised me!

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked incredulously, forgetting that this was her decision.

"Well, they won't be supportive of us, likely try to force us apart. They really don't even like Marine." Blaze said with her head down.

"Hey, don't worry. We will save them, if there is one thing I know how to do, it is forcefully cram some sense into someone's head with persuasive words. I am quite the sweet-talker." I said matter of factly.

Blaze roller her eyes in response and sighed, giving an uncaring sarcastic face. She brought her head close to mine and spoke. "I think you're just plain sweet." Then, well, kissed me full on, on the lips! It was brief but certainly did not stop me from seeing fuzzy fireworks and almost passing out.

"That was nice..." I mumbled in response, Blaze giggled like a little girl.

"It was, next time you can return the favor." She said with a wink.

"Ok." I said. "Maybe we we should be getting ready for this event that is gonna happen." I suggested, this was really not the time for a make-out session. Maybe once we get home...

"Ya, we should. I think Marine should just about be ready by now, shouldn't she?" Blaze asked, she gave me an impatient face. I think she was ready to go. Then we heard some footsteps on the stairs so we turned toward the entrance to the kitchen.

"Are we ready to go?" Marine asked, stopping and stepping into the kitchen. She carried a brown suitcase that was crammed full, and another suitcase that had different objects of sentimental value. Mostly tools.

"Sure, we can chillax for a bit though, we do not want to arrive early, don't forget we have a five minute window." I said, trying to drill the process we would follow into their heads. "Also, We mustn't be late with what we do Blaze. We need to sync up to get to your castle and get your parents. Got it?" I said.

"Yes father." Blaze droned playfully.

"Listen girl! You better show me some respect!" I accused, pointing a finger at her. I was just joking around of course.

"Haha! I am ready Tails. Would you like to begin our 'syncing up'?" Blaze asked. I gave her a nod and she tossed me the emerald. I held it in my left hand and she held out her right to grab the emerald that same as me. I took a big bite out of my half of the apple. I motioned for Marine to grab onto my right hand like we had practiced. I bet your wondering what I did with my apple? I stuck it in my mouth of course and held it in my teeth!

Now this is where it gets interesting, and sort of fun! Both Blaze and I began to sync with the emerald. Now this was fairly easy and quick to do. But then we had to sync with each other through the emerald, that is where it got tricky. You see, as far as the transfer of Chaos energy is concerned, it was very picky. Everybody was different and transferred Chaos energy in a different way. The emeralds did not really care how it was transferred, as long as it was transferred. But our bodies did, they had their own way of transferring it, and it was always unique. There was no default way to transfer this energy.

So what Blaze and I had to do, was transfer it the same way as the other. In order to do so, we had to sense how the other was transferring it and compensate for what the other was doing. It was all incredibly difficult and it is troubling to put into words. But I will do my best by giving an analogy. I suppose it is comparable to trying to walk in sync, only much more difficult. Chaos energy is transferred in pulses, and that is what makes every way of transferring it unique. The rate of the energy pulsing. Thank god that Blaze and I were pretty similar in how we did this. So basically, as Blaze would transfer a pulse of energy, I had to do so at the exact same time, and vice-versa. Overall this took around 2 minutes or so, and when it did, some extraordinary things happened.

It was as if we could read the others thoughts, and we actually could! We could hear the others heart beat at the same rate, our thoughts were shared and our two minds became one. It was an amazing experience. In our minds eye, I fabricated my body as well as hers and we began to converse in floating blackness.

"Alright Blaze, we are synced up now." I said to her through my mind. "Imagine the castle."

Blaze gave me a nod and closed her eyes. The blackness around us burst into a pure white, and different objects materialized in front of me in various places. A ground even came to be and we gently stood on it. The castle itself assembled itself from thin air. Trees, grass, animals, a Walmart. Everything came to be from out of the blue! It was very stimulating. As all the different white splatches began to fill in with slashes of blue or white or green or any other color. Blaze's concentration began to dim and she opened her eyes once it was all completed.

She rubbed her hands together and held them up as if presenting something, and she was. "Welcome to the Sol castle!"

**...**

**That was a very good descriptive writing workout! Woohoo! It was also very fun to write as well, very stimulating. Great for expanding the imagination.**

**Tell me how I did with the POVing. Good? Bad? Don't care? I personally found it SO much easier to write that way than in third person.**

**~The Guy in the Background~  
><strong>


	6. Confusion

**Today's quote of the chapter is!**

**"I have not failed, I only found out what won't work." ~Thomas Edison, or something like that**

**Well, I think writing in a POV is SOOO much easier, it is the easiest thing to describe a person's feelings or what they are seeing.**

...

Marine's POV

...

Well, some would say waiting for something that was supposed to be sort of sickening, disorientating, and overall unpleasant, would be very nerve racking. I, however, was rather bored watching the bland expressions on my friends' faces as they were "syncing up," quote un-quote. I just hoped this would not last long, according to my watch we should be leaving in a minute, and I wanted to get going!

Oh well, I looked around the kitchen, the room we were in. It would be the last time I would ever get to see this room, ever. It saddened me a little again to realize I was letting my own slice of land go. Southern Island was where I lived! I really wish we did not have to leave. I took a look at my stove, and reached out to grab that little grate off the top of it. To remind me of this place. I would not forget it...

Tails had been nice enough to offer me a place to stay for the long term till I found my own place. He even said it would be permanent if I wanted it to be, although I had to do various chores and work for not a very high wage. Apparently Tails was a machinist as well as an expert private pilot. I was told that he would be competing at an airshow in a month! That sounds fun to watch. He offered me a job as his apprentice in machining and the other knowledge of various trades that he knew. I think he read my mind for specific interests! That is exactly what I would do!

Looks like I have a second left... I gripped my stove grate tightly and then everything went black...

...

Tails' POV

...

Oh great! Why did Chaos control have to make first time travelers pass out? Damnit! I gave Marine a good solid shake. That oughta wake her up! I glanced at my watch as I continued to shake her. Shit!

...

Marine's POV

...

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tails shaking the crap outta me.

"S-s-stop!" I stuttered out. My bangs fell in front my face.

"C'mon Marine! Lets go! Haven't you always wanted to raid royalty's house for valuables?" He asked playfully, throwing me on my feet and dashing into the... Sol castle? I only guess at this since I was never invited. Blaze's parents weren't the most equal of folks. If it wasn't royalty or a cat, it was an it. That seemed to be their motto and Blaze seemed awful ashamed of it.

Anyways, back to my complete and utter awe at the grandness of Castle Sol! As I was dragged through the main gates, that were surrounded by the greenest of lawns I had ever seen, and the most vibrant garden as well. I got pulled through the castle corridors that were gallantly bedazzled with various large portraits. Many of the Cat family. Aww! There is one of Blaze as a kitten! Oh boy she was a fluffy kitten too! I laughed in my head, looking at a picture of a light lavender kitten. She was sprawled over on the ground, tangled in some window blinds. What a weird thing to make a portrait of? I could tell it was Blaze cause she had that fashionably, kidding, placed jewel in the middle of her forehead. There was also her name engraved on the bottom of the picture frame. That, however, was the only portrait I actual got a good look at.

Before I knew it, I was flat on my rear in a large room filled with various gems and precious medals. "Alright Marine, stuff whatever you can full of gold. This way you, Blaze, and her parents have something to live off of for a while." Tails was practically in a shouting panic, how long was I out?

I lazily gathered some stuff and threw it in my pockets then Tails smashed into me, grabbing my arm and yanking me down the hallways again. Wow, we must REALLY be cutting it close for Tails to be this impatient. So far it had been thirty seconds and we were still dashing down the hallways, how BIG was this castle! Then I saw Tails glance at his watch, he mouthed the "S" word, something I have never heard him say.

Tails through the bag of gold over his shoulder then out of nowhere yanked me off my feet and into his arms. I dunno how he did it but the world began to blur past at a remarkable pace. Boy could Tails run! Then there was the smoothness of the carrying, there was no jostling like it would be if he were running. I looked down and saw that he feet were not even touching the ground! Then back at his tails which were whirring at a blinding pace, upon closer observation, I could see various objects fly off the walls in the wake of Tails movement. Up ahead I could see the hallway end and Tails flew into the opening at full tilt, It appeared the Blaze and her parents were waiting right there in the clearing. Then a blinding flash filled the clearing, everyone's face went white. I had no idea if it was out of fear or just from the bright light itself.

I could swear that Tails instantly accelerated to twice the speed he was moving, and we were only 20 meters away from Blaze and her family at this point. I thought we were going to hit them! But Blaze held up the Sol emerald and had a 'gosh I hope this works' look on her face. As we flew into there position, Blaze initiated that Chaos control thing and we were gone again. Everything went black for the second time today...

...

**Wow, oh damn that chapter went by fast! I thought I captured Marine's cluelessness in her point of view pretty well, I will have another character recall exactly what happened in that sequence in a later chapter. But WOW! I just sorta slapped this chapter together, and out comes brilliance! Haha!**

**Jokes, I dunno, if it was good tell me, if not, then do whatever...**

**~The Guy in the Background~**  
><strong>BAN!<strong>


	7. We're not in Kansas anymore

**And the quote of the chapter is..."Life is a shit sandwich, and every day is a bite."**

**Wow, that last chapter went quick! Now, maybe I can get chappie numero siete up in around the same amount of time? Possibly? I guess that school is good for my fanfic production, I have been pumping out these chapters like fat-pills at Dunkin' Donuts.**

**And then there was work, instead of pumping out chapters I am raking in the cash. More money to buy toys for me!**

...

I slowly awoke from a state of dreamless, peaceful, sleep. Opening my eyes I could see blue sky with a couple fluffy white clouds overhead. I was honestly expecting the white plaster ceiling I was used to when waking up in the morning. I must have fallen asleep outdoors. When I sat up I came to the realization of the past events. Oh ya...

I remembered that we were in such a rush, and that white flash. I knew what that was! I don't think I had ever gone that fast in my life! At least we are safe. Upon looking around, I also realized that my friends were not with me, and Blaze was not here either... I looked around, apparently I had been dropped off in some desert like place, there was about a mile of open desert ahead of me, and that led into a thin prairie. Well, I am going, THAT way. Where there are plants, there's water, and maybe a village. I can figure out where the hell I am.

I got up and stumbled backwards slightly, then my foot slipped into a woodchuck hole. Then kept going, after a millisecond or so I was curious as to why my foot had not hit the bottom. Hold on, no woodchuck hole is like this! I glanced backward and could see a shear cliff, in a split second my heart beat was up past what it should be. I continued to tip backwards. I made the split second decision to launch off the edge, maybe I could recover in time with my tails, I knew it would not happen tumbling down the cliff. I planted my feet into the edge of the cliff and used what remaining vertical inertia I had to crouch down, then sprung off the edge as hard as I could. I flew out about 20 feet and began to spin my tails. I went into the standard skydiving position and angled my tails in such a way that they would want to push me down as I spun them. One thing this did was use the airflow to help me out in speeding them up, the other thing it did was keep me from tiring quickly. Like a helicopter auto-rotating, my tails spun faster and faster, to the point where I could begin to tilt them the other way and start to slow myself down. Of course all this spent up over half of my room, and I was going terminal velocity at this point.

Shit! This is not good! Oh crap! I slowly pitched my tails to try and recover, like a manual transmission car slowly taking off as the clutch was let out. I began to slow down, but that ground was coming up fast! There was no way I was gonna make it! I kept pitching my tails more and more, moderating their RPM, if I just pitched them all out they would stop turning and I would fall faster. The ground was right there! 50 feet away. Still going at least 60 miles an hour. I kept trying to slow down. 30 feet. 50 miles an hour. No, not gonna make it. 20 feet. 40 miles and hour. Shit! 10 feet. Oh god I am tired. I couldn't slow down more! Oh damn!

I steered my self toward the smooth down slope of the bottom of the cliff, I was going to tuck and roll this one out. Still going 35! I let off my tails and tucked up like Sonic used to try and show me how to do. I always looked up to him and that way past cool spin dash of his. I couldn't ever do it quite right but got close. I squinted my eyes and impacted the ground.

All went black...

...

Blaze's POV, who'da thunk it?

...

Well, that was fun. Maybe I should have sent Tails to get my parents and gave him the Sol emerald. I really screwed this one up. We had no time though, I Chaos controlled us to wherever we were right now. Speaking of "we." Where is every body else?

I talked to myself mentally as I strolled along in a not so crowded ghostly looking city. For the strangest reason, nobody was here? What was stranger was that it looked like I was in the old west. Nothing was painted. Everything was all faded wood and dusty as a desert. The buildings around me all where labeled with signs that were very western looking. They had all the letters painted red, most of them did, and they were cut out of wood and nailed on the sign. There was one named "Saloon" in the distance. I figured I would head there. Someone would be there for sure, I know all the bars in my world were crowded often. Not that I went in them, but I could often see from a distance.

As I walked down the empty road, I saw an ominous looking tumbleweed stroll by. Wow, that was strange. I thought I heard something to the left of me, when I swung my head around quickly at the window it came from, I was greeted with a set of slamming shutters. At least there were people in this dump.

I opened the swinging doors to the saloon, there were people here. Thank you! All of them, however, looked like some pretty shady characters. All of them appeared as brown, black, and other dusty colors of various animals. Cats, dogs, squirrels, and others, they were all the colors of the buildings. One particular character caught my eyes though, he was purple! When I looked in his direction, he glanced back at me.

"What is a sweet little thing like you doin' in a place like this?" He asked, walking toward me. Now that he was closer I could see him more clearly. Appearing to be a weasel, he wore a dusty vest and hat (in color and just dusty.)

I placed my hand on my hip and gave him a sassy look. "Don't be a stereotypical jerk, and don't call me a 'pretty little thing.' I just came here to find out if I could find some of my friends."

The purple weasel gave me a smile with his white muzzle. "Ahh! Well what do they look like?" He asked. Mood swing much?

"One is a brown and dark orange raccoon, about yay high." I held my hand about up a little over my shoulders. "Another is a light orange fox, he has on clothing similar to mine. About yay high." I held my hand up as high as my head, we were the same height. It was then that I realized I had been wearing these red flannel PJs for over a week now, eww...

I did not tell him what my parents looked like however. They could get by on there own, I honestly was only worrying for Marine. She was a little young to be out around a stingy place like this alone.

"Ahh. Well maybe I can help ya." He gave me another smile, this one showed a single white canine tooth mounted to the top of his jaw that went down the outside of his bottom lip. He held out his arm for me to grab, like he was leading me to the highschool prom.

"No." I said, crossing my arms. "What is your name playboy?"

"Nack the weasel, bounty hunter." He said with a valiant bow. Oh great, now I am associating with trash like bounty hunters. From princess to peasant in a week and a half. Great. He tried to grab me by the arm, big mistake. He instantly withdrew his hand and shook it violently.

"Don't touch me." I said indifferently. "Just either say that you will help or you will not."

He continued to shake his hand, his glove had the palm burnt through and his hand was beat red. "Goddamn woman! I thought you were hot but sheesh. Now why you gone and burn my hand?"

"Stop being so disrespectful you jerk!" Alright, this guy was getting on my nerves. I began to notice that everybody in the saloon was backing away from Nack, and me in the process. But I could tell it was not me they were terrified of, it was Nack. What was so special about this loser?

"Hey! Don't you speak that way to me you broad! You haven't a clue who you're dealing with!" He said in a loud tone, he was obviously angry. Oh great, what did I get myself into now?

"Listen buddy, I don't want trouble. But you get disrespected by me if you treat me disrespectful. Don't call me a broad. I am warning you one last time, call me any other names of that sort and you will be one roasted weasel!"

"I'll call you whatever I want! Now come on back with me, I can help you out." He said with a dirty look on his face. Alright, I had it, time to beat the snot out of this jerk.

My fist instantly extended in the blink of an eye and connected with his jaw, he was sent flying across the room and into one of the tables, which split in half and collapsed. Everybody in the room gasped and looked at me like I was the walking dead. Then at Nack who looked royally pissed off. He took his hat and whipped it at me with an incredible speed, I snatched it out of the air with one hand. What was that for? I don't get it? Upon closer observation, I could see a small needle dripping with god-knows what.

"Typical of a bounty hunter, cheap cowardly tricks." I said, looking at the hat. I whipped it back at him twice as fast as he threw it at me. I also set it on fire for good measure. Nack ducked and it pinned itself to the wall.

The owner of the saloon splashed a glass of water on it to put out the flaming hat. "Sorry!" I cried out to the proprietor. He looked at me and shook in fear, then ran away and hid behind his bartender's table. Everyone else that could fit back there did the same. The rest just huddled in a corner. Nack must be dangerous!

"Argh!" Nack flipped a gun of some sort out of its holster at his waist and pointed it at me, then pulled the trigger. What surprised me was all that happened in less than a quarter second. Not faster than me but still freakishly fast. I held out a hand and and caught the bullet inbetween my pointer finger and thumb. I only wanted to scare this guy, last thing I wanted to do was kill some person I don't know from some place I don't know. Bad things might happen.

I THREW the bullet at him with a great force. It went straight down the barrel of the gun and made the next round go off and blow up the butt of the gun. It exploded in his face and covered him in soot. I giggled at the looney-tune-ish looking sequence that had just played out. Nack had a stunned look on his face.

"What would ya say if I offered you a job toots, as a bounty hunter?" Nack asked me, rubbing off the soot from his face with a towel that someone just gave him.

"I'd say go to hell. My talents go towards doing my job, not toward being a lowly bounty hunter." I said to him. "Now tell me, have you seen my friends or not?"

"Why you! I just offered you a job! Now take it!" Nack said, obvious frustration on his face.

"Listen, I don't wanna embarrass you anymore. You had better stop being so disrespectful." I said with a mellow face, this jerk was not worth my time. Not at all. I crossed my arms and leaned back slightly with my feet put together.

"Just... Leave! Now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said, turning on my heel and walking out the door. Unbeknownst to me, Nack had grabbed his pistol by the barrel and hauled back to throw it at the back of my head. He let it loose, unfortunately for him it made a sound. I turned and grabbed the weapon before it could hit me, then held it in my left hand as I took off my right glove, and rolled up the sleeve as well. (Both would catch on fire or melt with his sort of heat.)

Placing the gun in my right hand, I turned up the temp, the gun began to glow red-hot, then started to turn white, and disform. Drips of molten metal dripped from my hand and burnt through the wood floor. Nack, who had pulled his scorched hat out of the wall, dropped it to the floor after seeing me do that. "What are you?"

"Blaze the Cat. I was named that for a reason as you can see." I felt on top of the world in coolness at that point, I turned and walked out the door.

I stopped and thought for a second.

"That was a total waste of my time." I said, I could swear I could hear a manly voice echo the same thing...

...

Anonymous POV. OOOO! Who could our first mystery guest be?

...

I was out tending to different matters, working on the flying machine. Etc. When I happened to hear a series of sounds that resembled, "Ahhh! Thud! thudathudathudathuda snap!"

'Well, that was queer.' I said to myself. I got up to investigate whatever this was, it came from the north facing fence, the same one that had a large cliff right after it. I hope nobody made a fall down that hill! They are likely dead. UGH! I hate digging holes, this one can have a shallow grave...

When I peeked around the corner of the barn, there was a light orange fox, sprawled out unconscious on the ground. On top of my fence I had just put up yesterday! Damnit! I ran over to check this out with a closer view. When I got there, I could see that this fox was not beaten up too badly, he should be cracked like an egg after a fall like that! Somehow he managed to slow himself down. I noticed another thing, he had TWO tails! Wow! Don't see a two-tailed kitsune everyday now do ya?

I guess I had better see if he is alive. I bent down on my knees and lifted his wrist. He had a pulse, his chest rose and fell peacefully as well. Yep, tails is alive. Ha! That is a good nickname for this dude, tails. I like that nickname...

Oh well, I flipped him over to check for any bad physical injuries. I also felt up his arms and legs to check for broken bones, don't want to make them any worse if I move him. Lucky for him, he was fine, being in extremely good shape probably helped with dampening the injuries he would suffer from the fall. He probably passed out from shock, no traumatic head injuries, no bruising I mean, or bumps, or road rash on his head. I dunno how he managed to keep his head from being injured!

His arms, legs, and back were pretty scratched and bruised. Mostly his back and knees. It was as if he had curled into a tight ball before hitting the ground, that helped him a lot too. Kept his noggin in one piece, that is the most important thing. I picked him up and flopped him over my shoulder to carry him into my house. He was a heavy one! Must eat his pork and beans.

...

Marine's POV

...

Alright, that was a rather random, rushed, and overall discombobulating experience. I had just woken up from some sort of state of unconsciousness and sat up to take an inventory of my surroundings.

Well, ain't where I was hopin' to be, that was for sure. I looked around, I appeared to be in a cave of some sort. I sat up so I could look behind me as well. Blaze's parents where there!

"Oi thought I'd never be 'appy to see you two!" I said happily, scooting towards them. They had a small fire going inside of the cave so we could see.

Blaze's father was dressed up in his usual royal attire. A brilliant red coat with long sleeves, the seam in the middle of it was buttoned together and ran in a diagonal from his left shoulder down to the bottom right of the coat. Below that were red pants that where straight and formal, along with red shoes that did not really draw the eye quite like the rest of his outfit. All of this complimented his pitch black fur. He was a rather handsome cat!

Blaze's mother was a lavender cat just like Blaze was, only a lot lighter of a shade. She had the same type of cloak that Blaze wore as well, and the outfit was in general, the same. The only difference to be noted was the lack of a gem smack in the middle of the forehead and her hair was down, not up. Also her cloak was a two-tone white and orange color.

Mrs. The Cat opened her mouth first. "Oh great! Marie woke up. I told you we should have left her out there." She sighed, dropping her head into her hands. Her husband looked semi-glad to see me though.

"Glad you woke up Marine, forgive my wife, she does not really like strangers."

"Oi think the word ya was lookin' for was 'racist'."

"That too... But inside she is a nice person. Just cause she is racist does not make her a bad person." Mr. The Cat insisted, I personally had other opinions.

"Listen you!" I stuck my finger in Mrs. the Cat's face. "You had better treat me with respect! Cause here, you ain't got any authority!" I shouted at her like I always had wanted to. Blaze's mother was not exactly a fair person when it came to another species. Wait till she saw Blaze and Tails! She is gonna FREAK out! I glanced at Mr. the Cat, I had a huge feeling they were betrothed.

"Sorry Marine, I am stuck with her, we were betrothed. That seems to be the way it goes." Mr. the Cat said, drooping his head with an 'I hate my life' look on his face.

"Ya ain't stuck in yer original world ya know. You two can separate now. Blaze had always told me you TWO weren't nice, but tall and handsome seems fine." I said, winking at Mr. the Cat.

"Uhh, sure Marine, but more importantly, how do we get out of here?" Mr. the Cat asked. Mrs. the Cat sat back, looking at her nails. What a bitch! I would not be surprised if I smacked her in the face before we got out of this cave.

"Oi believe we should look for Tails first. He will have a better hold on the situation than Blaze, and we will get outta here quicker." I explained to Mr. the Cat.

"I really want to find Blaze..."

"Well, bitch over there cares for Blaze. I think. Lets have her look for her." I said, with a frustrated tone. Finding Tails was more important. Cause we will find Blaze much easier with his help. But Blaze will not be a very big help for finding Tails.

"How dare you question my love for my daughter!" Mrs. the Cat shouted. "I will look for her, you two look for 'Tails', whoever he is."

"Ya, who is Tails?" Mr. the Cat asked me.

"Well, he is a yellow-orange fox about the same height as Blaze, and he has got two tails. He should stick out like a sore thumb." I explained. "He is the one that came back to our world with Blaze to save us. When he told the story it was not on purpose though..."

"...Well? Where do we start looking?" Mr. the Cat asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Any livin' places in the distance?" I asked. We all walked out the cave to take a look. Over our heads was a sheer cliff going straight up, I'd hate to fall off that!

"How about you and me follow this cliff to the right, my wife can head in the left direction. They are bound to go somewhere important eventually."

Mrs. the Cat scowled. "Fine." She turned left and walked that way.

When I was sure she was out of earshot I turned to talk to Mr. the Cat. "How did Blaze turn out so kind when she is the daughter of that thing?" I said, that earned me a smack in the face.

"My wife was not always like that!" Whoops! I offended pretty bad that time! Mr. the Cat looked pretty miffed, he had an angry look and was pointing at me.

I held my cheek and started to apologize. "Sorry, it was not my place to say that."

He got out of his offended stance and sighed. "It was not my place to smack you for it, but she used to be a kind cat. But that is a rather lengthy story to tell."

We were both quiet for the rest of our walk. Good going Marine, this time my big mouth struck a nerve pretty deep. After thirty minutes of silence or so, curiousity was getting the better of me.

"It looks like we have a ways to go, lets hear it." I said. His facial features drooped slightly.

"Alright...It all started like this..."

...

Tails' POV

...

I slowly opened my eyes for the second time today, at least this time I was on a comfy bed. Not perched precariously at the top of a 200 foot cliff. I sat up to look around the room I was apparently in, as I did so the covers fell off of me. At least off the upper half of my body. I looked around the room...

Yep! Not my house. Everything was dim and dusty. A ruddy window let in a scattered beam of light that lit the room just enough to make out colors well. There was a simple table across the room and to the left of the door that led...somewhere. The aforementioned window was even farther left, so far, in fact, that it was on a different wall. The wall to the left of me. Towards the right was nothing really important, just a dusty, wooden, wall.

I tossed the covers the rest of the way off and twisted so my legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Then hopped off and lazily stumbled toward the door. My legs felt a little sore and were a bit wobbly. Oh well. I grabbed the door handle and turned it quickly and flung the door open.

Wait, how come I have not questioned where I was? I stopped. Where am I? Not my house? Not with Blaze? Not with anybody I know! So where was I? Was this Mobius? Or some other place that I don't know anything about?

"So you're awake." I heard a soft feminine voice call out. I thought my face was gonna fall off, am I in Mobotropilis? Cause Nicole was standing in front of me, although dressed like she was in an old western movie.

"Nicole? Where am I and why are you dressed like that?" I asked blankly.

"Nicole? I dunno who ya mean buddy. But ma name ain't Nicole, not by a long shot." The apparently not Nicole lynx said. She was just as pretty as Nicole, maybe with a little ruddier hair, but that went along with the old clothes. I walked up closer to her, if this where Nicole, and we were not in Mobotropilis, she would be nothing but a hologram. I stuck out a hand and poked her. "Hey!"

"You're real!" I exclaimed, this wasn't Nicole after all. BUT, Nicole might have had a model for her nanite body. "Who are you?"

"The name's Jennifer. But my buddies call me Jenny, or Jen. It don't matter." She said with a smile, and striking a pose while pointing at herself. She was very cheerful, full of life, so to say. She reminded me of Marine. "And as for where ya are! Yer in ma home of course!" She had a southern accent, BIG time. So thick it was almost sickening.

Yep, very much like Marine. I sweatdropped. "Really? I thought I was in hell for a second!" I said, smiling sarcastically.

"Hey hey, don't be a hatin'!" Jenny said. "Yer in my home, and as long as yer here, you 'oughta help me out. Read the sign." She pointed over her head at the wall at the end of the hallway. Just as bossy and full of herself as Marine, that's for sure.

It read: "Smokers and chewers will please spit on EACH other, refrain from polluting walls, floor, stove. ~Proprietor~" I read it aloud as well. The lynx gave a frustrated sigh. Then got behind me. She stuck both of her hands on the sides of my head and aimed it slightly to the right.

"THAT, sign. Ya idiot."

I read this one aloud as well. "The cost of life is always the same, everything you've got."

"Ya, so if you wanna live here, you gotta pay up with everything ya'll got. And since ya ain't got cash or booze, yer payin' with work. Now get outside and fix that fence ya broke while fallin' down that hill!"

"Alright, I will, but only if you give me some tools. I am not gonna use my head as a hammer. I like to think with it instead." I said smartly.

"Cut the wise cracks smart-ass an' folla' me." She said blankly. Then turned on her heels and walked down the hall, I engaged in pursuit. We went down the hall, then there was a door on the immediate right, which Jenny opened. Then we both went outside.

"Ya'll find the tools in the shed over there. Lumber should be there too. Now do a good job or yer gonna be makin' me an entirely NEW fence." She said flatly, I think she had done this before. "An' don't try ta run. Cause then ya'll have to do this work with no kneecaps." She said, then turned inside and closed the door.

"New fence she wants, new fence she gets!" I looked out at the old fence, part of it was collapsed and smashed. Obviously the place where I had fallen into it. I walked sharply to the right and down the dusty wasteland she thought was a yard. All of it was cracked, rough, and uneven. EXCEPT, for one finely tended quarter mile strip, I dunno what it was for. But it was strange to see that. This strip in question ran parallel to the sheer cliff and it was across the yard in front of the house. I was in the backyard and about half of the way to the shed.

The shed was a pretty large shed, it looked like it could house more than just some fencing tools. It was actually more secure looking and possibly larger than the house I just came from! Maybe she lives in there! Although the part I was pointed to was a small section of the large shed/home. I headed towards it then opened the unlocked door. This small section was, well, small. It had a few shovels, hammers, and various other tools of the trade in the back. On the left was a small stack of split rail fence rails. I picked up four and a post. As well as a shovel, and headed for the other end of the yard where it was broken.

About half way there, Jen, or Jenny, whatever. Opened the screen door that lead to what I was sorta almost sure was the home. It was the building I was just in. "Wow! Ya'll do eat yer pork and beans! 'Bout as strong as a mule!" She complemented. I sighed. I get that a lot. I am pretty, well, huge. Nothing obscene but I was well built and could lift a fair load. Being a freedom fighter keeps you pretty darn active, ya know? Although my muscle was well hidden under the fur. So I did not look big and strong.

"I get my exercise!" I called back. Lugging the heavy supplies the rest of the way. I dropped them on the ground and began to pull two of the broken split rails out of the fence posts. Then the other two that where only cracked and twisted. Then in the middle was a broke up fence post, the bottom was still intact enough for me to get a good grip on it...

I yanked that outta the ground quickly, but not so easily. Jen had buried it a frickin two and a half feet in the ground! Lucky enough for me, the hole that it was in was still intact. So all I had to do was drop in the new post, place the new four rails, and carry the broken wood over to the pile of firewood I saw over next to the house. Unless she lives in the shed. Whatever. Now I could ask questions and hopefully find out where I am. Wherever I was I hope it is Mobius. And the Prime Zone.

...

**Wow, So guess who read almost all of the Archie Sonic Comics? ME! But don't ask where I got them... Cause I won't say. So that really ate up typing time. I have also been much more involved in flying my models lately. Likely cause the end of the flying season is nearing. So that means less typing time. I also have been reading a few FFs here and there.**

**I barely read this over before posting so there may be a few grammar errors here and there...**

**AND IT IS SUBJECT TO EDITING AND CHANGE IF I SEE FIT!  
><strong>

**~The Guy in the Background~**


	8. Western mobsters and black powder

**Alright Alright. Another chapter for me to type. Ugh.**

**Lol, my lack of reviewers compared to what I used to get is pretty funny in my opinion.**

**And the quote of the chapter is...**

**"A thousand mindless quotings are worth one original saying." How absolutely TRUE, is that? Motivational quotes, they all mean the same thing, but THAT, was original.**

...

As I have said countless times before, chapter is still in beta mode, barely read over, and is subject to short-term or long-term changes.

"So I am sure you have no idea how Blaze got to be her fiery self. Right?" I asked Marine as we continued our boring walk along the side of this cliff.

"Nah, I don't." Was her simple reply. I sighed.

"Well then you get to hear a story. The story of stories actually."

FLASHBACK

Ring! The annoying doorbell sounded. Ugh. I held a small kitten named Blaze in my arms, she had just been born two days ago and right now she was at the center of my universe. They say that a father never truly loves their child till they see him/her for the first time. That statement has got to be true, I was the most stressed out, anxious king of anything throughout that short 9 months.

Anyways, I loved that kid, and was busy playing with her when the doorbell rang. I picked baby Blaze up and walked to the door, upon opening it I saw a face I had not seen in quite some time.

"Merlin! How are ya?" I asked happily as the fox strode into my home. He wore his usual ugly robe with no shoes or gloves. Although he was happy anyways with what he was. His face had gray facial hair, showing his age.

"I am fine Evan. I see you have yourself a kid! Not that that is news but... You must be so happy." Merlin said to me as he gave my child a good studying. His face smiled happily.

"What do you meant that is not news. I have not had word released to the public about Blaze yet." I said suspiciously. Merlin had talked of a guardian role, that needed fulfilling. But that was years ago, surly the people that protect the Sol emeralds had somebody by now!

"Ahh, so Blaze is her name. Her name suites her." He said. Oh my god, he does want my child to fulfill the role of guardian of the Sol emeralds!

"No, Blaze will not be the guardian of the Sol emeralds. You can't do that Merlin." I said to his face. He frowned.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. The only other viable candidate is in a different zone right now. Unfortunately for you, this kid does not have permission to travel the zones, this kid was even chosen for a...Different, destiny. Also my brother would get really angry if I were to try and get him as the guardian. But take trust, that is not the biasing factor. The biasing factor is trying to keep the zone cops pleased. Also he has his own destiny to fulfill."

"Who is the other child?" I asked, curiously.

"I have not gotten his name yet, but it is my brother's son. So he is a Prower like yours truly."

"PROWER!" Marine shouted in my ear, interrupting my flashback.

"Ya! So whats so special about that?" I asked.

"Tails' real name is Miles. Miles Prower."

"Small Multiverse isn't it?" I asked, smiling. "I know how much of a coincidence it is to have Blaze actually meet the first choice when the decision was made for somebody to be the protector. But it really doesn't matter now. He has his own destiny to fulfill, like Merlin said."

"Well, what might increase your interest is that Blaze and Tails, sorta, like each other."

"Oh really? Well we will see about that. Now let me finish my flashback." I gave Marine a look of skepticism, Blaze would never like like another guy so quickly. Let alone a fox of all things. She had inherited her distrust from her mother.

As I was saying my friend Merlin Prower was talking with me.

"You mean Amadeus? He and who? Rosemary?" I asked. Merlin gave me a nod.

"So you do understand the pickle I am in, right? The old guardian of the Sol emeralds needs an apprentice. Now too."

"Blaze is two days old, she stays here for now. I'll think about it. Plus the missus is not gonna like this. Actually, she'll hate your guts now, and mine too unfortuanately. I understand though. Blaze will be the next guardian of the Sol emeralds. But wait till she can walk at least before we go ahead giving her the ability to burn down the city." I said.

"Of course, of course. The age they start training would be 2 and a half. She should be able to walk by then. Her powers awaken when she is one and a half. However." Merlin explained.

"Alright, for now though, ya want to come in? Perhaps stay for dinner? Shirley is an excellent cook! Plus this will be the last meal you get from her. When she learns about why you're here she is gonna hate you like no tomorrow."

"Sure."

...

"Alright Marine, the next part is 1 and a half years later when Blaze gets her fire powers."

"Okay, keep going. This fills lots 'a' holes." Marine said with curiousity. The two of them walked along the cliff that led to who knows where. They haven't seen anything really, but they were too into the story to notice a small town on the horizon...

...

1 and a half years later...

Ring! I sat up wearily. The doorbell rang. I knew who it was as well. It had been a year and a half since that day Merlin came in telling me my daughter would be the next guardian of the Sol emeralds. What was worse was that I never told Shirley about it.

"I'm coming Merlin!" I said loudly. Then picked up Blaze. She was a very...fluffy, baby. I had to tell you that she was definitely the cutest thing in the house at the time. Whatever Merlin had to do had better not hurt her...

I walked over to the door with Blaze and opened it. As predicted, Merlin stood there. He put a hand into his robe and pulled out an emerald of some sort. Then brought it forward and was about to touch it to Blaze's forehead...

"Wait!" I shouted, backing off. "Tell me when your gonna do that!"

"Sorry Evan, you know how impatient I get. Now lets just get this over with. It won't hurt your daughter at all, I promise." Merlin said. "Besides, you should know if it hurts or not."

"I was her age! I don't remember anything about that whole huge mess. Here, just get it over with." I said wearily, extending my arms all the way, holding the baby out. I also closed my eyes and bent my head the other way.

A few seconds went by.

"Done!" Merlin said, satisfied.

I looked down at my kid, she had a small gem in the middle of her forehead and looked not the least bit bothered. "That's all there is to it?" I asked incredulously.

"That's all there is to it!" Merlin said. "If I may, could I hold her?" He asked sincerely. He tossed the Sol emerald he had with him back into his pocket.

"Not gonna hurt her are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Or take her?" They wanted Blaze to be the guardian of the Sol emeralds, pretty badly too by the looks of it.

"Of course not. I'm your friend first you know." He said. I reluctantly handed Blaze over to him. He looked into her eyes. "You and your wife made a heck of a kid you know that? It's like holding a plush doll." Merlin said, slight envy in his eyes.

"I know, she is the cutest thing alive." I said proudly. "Jealous?"

"Yes!" Merlin said excitedly. "Too bad. I have no wife. I spent my life doing other things, you know?" He said, handing the child back to me.

"I understand." I mumbled back at him.

...

"Alright Marine, now the next part takes place a while later. When-

"When does 'Shirley' take an extreme disliking toward everybody?" Marine interrupted me. She giggled at Blaze's mother's name.

"Shut up! I was getting to that part. Back to the story." I shouted irritably.

...

A couple days later...

"Honey! When did Blaze get this gemstone embedded in her forehead?" Shirley said from the other room. Uh-oh!

I walked over to her. "Blaze is going to be the next guardian of the Sol emeralds..." Shirley's face turned into a look of extreme shock. "The gem in her forehead is a symbol of her duties."

"When the hell did this happen!" She shouted, Blaze started to cry in response. "She can't be queen one day if she's protecting a bunch of dumb rocks!"

"Shirley, listen to me. The Sol emeralds are what keep this world alive. They must be protected at all costs. Blaze was the only one available that could fit the job."

Shirley calmed down slightly, but was still very angry. "Why her?"

"I know Merlin and his friends. Also I know what the guardian of the Sol emeralds does, AND how hard it is to find a protege. Only a select number of people are ever able to sync with the Sol emeralds. Blaze probably inherited her abilities through me, my great great grandfather was the protector of the Sol emeralds before the one we have now. Also, I was the potential protector of the Sol emeralds at one time, but I was not chosen as you can see right now.

"How come I am just now learning about this Evan! You need to tell me these things!" She shouted at me.

"I'm sorry, but I did not think you needed to know about all that. I was doubting that our first born daughter would end up being the guardian of the Sol emeralds." I said to Shirley as Blaze romped about on the floor playfully. For no particular reason as well. "She is still our daughter Shirley. I care for her above all else. Besides, if we don't let her be guardian, then she will just be taken from us. We have no choice in the matter."

"I..." Shirley started, then turned and walked away.

"She has been a bitter person ever sense. She hates strangers and doesn't act too fond of me much anymore. I get treated like a person, but I still always felt like a stranger in my own house. Ya know?"

"Na, I dan't know. Oi live by meself." Marine responded tiredly. "I want to take a nap."

"Ya, well, we can find a place to stop soon. Don't worry." I said to her. Marine was walking with her eyes closed and I was watching her so I did not notice the broad side of a barn approaching us. I turned forward. SMACK! I collided with the wall as well as Marine.

"Ow! Dam- I stopped my potential swearing with Marine present. She was only like 13, she didn't need to here me swear.

"Goddamnit! My f*ckin' nose!" Marine shouted and fell on her backside. She held a hand over her nose. I couldn't swear for some reason, I always had a problem with it. Marine had obviously felt pretty comfortable with letting trash talk flow from her mouth though. It appeared that we were on the outskirts of a small town, and this was not really a barn. Maybe the wall of a saloon? Some sort of building. There were the backs of a few other buildings to the right as well as left of this one, behind them was bare wasteland.

"Hey! Watch your language!" I said, helping her up.

"Dad?" I heard somebody say. I turned to face Blaze! Well, that was quick. I was so glad I could see her, my world revolved around her. That was just the way it was as a caring parent.

"Blaze!" I ran toward Blaze and wrapped my arms around her. Lifting her off the ground in the process. I was so glad she was safe.

"I heard Marine's profanity. I'm glad you're alright, but, uhh, where's Mom?" Blaze asked me.

"She went in the other direction we did, hopefully she finds something important. Hopefully your boyfriend." I said to Blaze, playfully prodding her emotions.

"What! He-Tails is not my boyfriend!" Blaze said defensively. "I, uhh, don't even like him!" She held her hands in front of her and flailed them wildly in protest. She was such a funny girl.

"Oh yes you do!" I prodded some more.

"Ya sure weren't sayin' that when ya was about to eat his face in the closet a week ago!" Marine added. Didn't hear that part! She was laughing up a storm right now at Blaze's expense.

"You did?" I asked curiously.

"Just drop it." Blaze said seriously, obviously she did not like the direction this conversation was taking. She was never one to let emotions show, that's for sure. I could tell she was turning red from the way she hid her face. "Mom had better not treat him like trash. Or else she is getting a stern talking to." Blaze said frustratedly.

"Oi think Tails can 'andle himself. As he 'as said before, he is quite the sweet talker." Marine said.

"I think you should take relationships a little slower Blaze, you've only known this kid for a week." I said, slightly worried about my daughters recklessness in the matter. I mean, it's my job!

"And a day!" She argued.

"Give me a good reason." I said to her.

"Tails is... kind, and nice, and really the first person that was not my parents or Marine to like to be with me." Blaze said dreamily. What the heck happened to her? She went from a ruthless cold introverted person to infatuated beyond possibilities within a week! This could not really be Blaze, could it. "But lets forget about that for now. We need to find a place to rest for tomorrow, then wee can search for Mom and Tails." And back to analytical with a handle on the situation in a flash. Yep, still Blaze.

"Hey! Are you 'Blaze the Cat'?" A voice asked from a distance. They put a sort of excluded, quoty emphasis on Blaze's name.

"Who wants to know?" Blaze asked suspiciously. I think she was glad that attention was turned away from her and this Tails kid. We all turned to look at a floppy eared rabbit in western clothing. She was definitely curvy, very physically attractive. As a matter of fact, as stereotypically perfect as women come. But I shrugged it off, not a teenager anymore. To define her western clothing, she wore a jacket that modestly disguised her figure as well as a pair of average jeans. She obviously wasn't show-offy about her looks.

"The name is Stephanie, Stephanie Rabbot. Spelled R-A-B-B-O-T but pronounced Rah-Boh." She said with a southern belle accent.

"Okay, now why do you want to know?" Blaze asked her, still suspicious.

"Well, Ah heard you beat the stuffing outta Nack in the saloon over yonder." She clumsily stuck a thumb out at the building me and Marine had run into. "An' because of that, Ah was wondering if ya'll was an accomplice of Tammany or not. Not a whole lotta people can set Nack straight like that." She said, obviously impressed.

"Who is Tammany? I am no body's accomplice." Blaze asked.

"Tammany? Tammany the Tiger? How could ya'll not know about The Tammany Tiger?" She asked again. I recalled a brief bit about him, something in that history book on Mobius history that Merlin gave me. But it was very fuzzy. I do not remember clearly whatsoever.

"I recall hearing about him. But elaborate further please."

"Sho' thing handsome." She said with a wink, which I found slightly disturbing. I am like 30 years older than she is..."Tammany the Tiger is a type of mob boss, if you wanna imagine. But his grip is over 90% of the Western territories of Mobius." Stephanie said. She gave me a...look, it was freaking me out.

Why is she looking at me that way... I thought with a disturbed face.

"So, why did you want to know if we were with Tammany?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Ah thought ya'll came in to teach Nack a lesson. 'Cause Nack may be Tammany's best hitman, but he is also a slacker and a partial free agent. Tammany hates that." Stephanie said, toying idly with one of her ears.

"So what do you want from us?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second and hesitated. Then spoke. "I wanna know if ya'll be willing to help me out 'ere. Me an' a group of friends are helpin' take down Tammany. I wanna know if ya'll 'ill join us." She had a not too caring attitude about her, like she was trying to work out a business deal.

"Umm, first answer some questions. What year is it?" I asked, she gave me a questioning look, I liked that better than the lusty look, that was creepy...

"1864?" She said nonchalantly. Alright, from what I know on Mobius history, Mobius was not Mobius back then, therefore this is NOT the prime zone. Which also means whatever we do in THIS past will not affect the prime zone, that means we can help without severely altering the future. Or present. Or whatever. But, first things first, Tails must be found, fast.

"We need to find our friend first. He is more important." I said seriously. Stephanie drooped her ears slightly. She came over to me and pushed her head in the crook of my neck and nuzzled affectionately. I saw Blaze's eyes widen, as well as Marine's.

"Please?"

"No, friend more important." I said pushing her off. I held out a ringed hand. "Married, and thirty years your senior. Trust me, it's not a good idea."

"Aww, you're no fun!" The bunny complained, crossing her arms and pouting. "Do ya need a place to stay?" She asked in a serious tone. I looked at Blaze, who looked at Marine, who looked at me, I think. I turned to her again to reply.

"Yes. I'll sleep on the floor." I said, reassuring myself.

"Nonsense! Ya'll can take ma bed." Stephanie said, hooking her arm around mine.

"No-thanks." I said, shrugging her off. What was with her? I know rabbits stereotypically reproduce a LOT but this is just silly.

"Fine!" She said, pushing away from me. Then she motioned for us to follow. I gave Blaze a look, she shrugged her shoulders and walked after her. I did the same.

...

Tails POV (Well its about damn time we got back to the fun character!)

...

I sat in a chair in the larger portion of the great big section of the 'shed'. Well, just take a guess at what was in there? A crude plane of some sort. It sat smack in the middle of the shed and was surrounded by surprisingly organized tool boxes and other things. There were a few somewhat precisely machined tools on the floor under the plane. Which looked mostly wood for the frame, interesting choice but the norm for back then. Back then... This may very well be Mobius but in the past!

Anyways, everything in the shed looked to be a dull and dusty color, like the rest of the places I have seen. Although the windows near the top and sides were cleaned often, still dusty, but not so much as everything else. The windows on the side, facing west, let in some of the remaining sunshine as the day began to end, and the sun started to set. It gave the room a cozy glow of sorts, very relaxing and easing on the eyes compared to the intense fluorescent lights of my workshop. I made a mental note to put many windows in the hanger when we got back home.

BANG! "Ah, hell!" I heard a female voice shout from the other end of the 'shed'. I sat up quickly since it was quite a loud bang.

"What was that?" I yelped.

"Whaddya think it was! Damn piece of crap exploded in my face!" I heard the sound of foot meeting wooden table leg, then a muffled "ow". I began to walk over to the area where the bang came from. It was around to the other side of the plane, closer to the tail section, and on the right side. Jen was sitting in a chair, holding her foot. Her face was covered in soot and there was what looked to be a crude attempt at an engine of sorts sitting on the dusty wood table.

"What are you doing?" I asked bored.

"Ah'm tryin'a make a-! She stopped suddenly. "Ah'm trying to make an engine for my flying machine over there, black powder is a bit of an...unstable, fuel source."

"Well it's a solid in the first place, how are you gonna get it efficiently to the engine? I suggest using alcohol, that can be mistified and introduced to an ignition source inside the engine. It should provide an adequate fuel source." I explained without thinking.

"Oh really? How does it get mistified, and ignited?" Jen asked, suddenly paying some interest in what I had to say. She turned her body in the chair to get a better hear on what I was saying.

"Well, to mistify it, I am thinking of having a venturi of some sort, a tube where it gets skinnier then wide again, this will create a low pressure zone. At the apex of the venturi, we could have a needle, which allows a controlled amount of fuel in, the low pressure will suck fuel out this needle and into the air mixture. The ignition source would be electronic, some sort of coil that is energized by a flywheel or rotating magnet, a stator. Then that electrical signal would be condensed in a type of capacitor, and discharged by two contacts meeting each other. Then that final electrical signal will travel to a gap inside the combustion chamber, which will create a spark, lighting the fuel mixture." I explained, my eyes where closed at the time. When I opened them I saw Jen furiously scribbling down every word I had said. "You could just ask for help. Ya know." I said.

"That is completely genius! What you just said filled so many holes in my ideas! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She shouted happily, wrapping her arms around me and jumping out of her chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Ha! Calm down!" I said laughably, she was an excitable one, big-time. "Now come on, leggo of me." I said seriously after she did not release me.

She let her arms up and looked at me, "Ya know Ah am very glad you are here. An' not just cause you know everything about everything." Jen said to me. Uh-oh!

This could get very complicated. I am getting a vibe from her that she might like me, but it is not mutual. Where is Blaze at? I love her, not Jen. Wait, I love Blaze? Maybe. But what am I gonna do about her acting like this? I gotta think this out... Nah, things get complicated when I do that. Hmmm...

"You look like ya'll got somethin' on your mind, what is it?" Jen asked, blinking her eyes curiously, and hopefully.

I just didn't think about it, I just said it. "I already got a girlfriend..." I said, not saddened, but just in a very careful, easy tone. To try to not hurt her feelings.

Jen looked down for a sec, obviously disappointed. Then looked up again. "Well, we can be friends then! No worries. Now come-on, tell me some more about this theorized engine of yours!"

I sighed, just like Marine, you can't keep her down for long, can you? "Alright, well lets take a quick looksy at what you got here." I said, uprighting the fallen chair and taking a seat in it. Jen leaned forward, hands on her knees, looking over my shoulder. She nodded as I point out several points of interest with her design. It was of two-stroke type. To be honest, the darn best attempt I had seen yet at a black powder fueled engine. I had seen a few, but none put together quite this well...

...

**The end! I have decided to stop the story right here, but it will start again in the next chapter! HA!**

**Alright, well, that was somewhat fun. I much prefer writing Tails POV with my half OC Jen. They're fun to write.**

**For those of you that like to whine about me forgetting things, before you say that I forgot to finish the backstory on Blaze. That comes later, just be frickin' patient GODDAMNIT! Remember! The Guy in the Background says so! Crack is whack and dope is nope. Got it?  
><strong>


	9. Train to hell!

**Okay okay. Here we go, chapter 9. I forgot to make an event out of it, but this marks a few chapters past the re-write of the original complete and utter crap I had spewed out. This story is actually reasonably good! I think... No negative reviews so it can't be all THAT bad.**

**Lol, Blaze's mother may not pop up for a while, I got some stuff in store for her. She will get her own individual arc of the adventures she has on the quest she is on. To put this into perspective. Blaze and Tails are around 500 miles apart. The iconic 'cliff' is a thing that runs from where Tails is to where Blaze is and then some does not mean that they are close. They, are, FAR. The small cave in the cliff where we introduce Marine, Evan (Mr. the Cat), and Shirley (Mrs. the Cat) is around 2 miles from the town that Blaze wound up in. Since Mrs. the Cat went the other way... She has got a LONG way to go.**

**On to the story!**

**Hold on! Where is my quote! Oh wait, here it is. *unfolds piece of paper half ways, eight times... "Why am I always on the outside of the inside joke?" *Everybody starts laughing  
><strong>

...

Blaze's POV

...

_Diary entry 1_

The week we have been here has not been too bad. I had ended up helping out this agency of some sort, trying to take down Tammany. Although I made it clear that the time spent doing this would be very variable and I could leave at any time.

Now, Dad and Stephanie. Where to begin? Well, I am relieved to know that Stephanie is just like that with all guys, for whatever reason. Although she seems especially affectionate around Dad for the strangest reason. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is a handsome man, but a thirty year age difference? At least? That is on the extreme side!

Although the living quarters we have been givin' were, well. More than satisfactory, by far. Clean beds, clean windows, clean rooms. It was nice! We were still in that same town that I had ended up in from the beginning of this debacle, though. No sign of Nack, which is a nice thing, I am enjoying that. Surprisingly, I have found this adventure quite stimulating and even fun. There was so many things to think about, do, and everybody seemed to be friendly. It was a big refresher from home. And I even got a free set of clothes from Stephanie, out of those ratty PJs that I had been wearing for much too long. Instead I was wearing a pair of carpenters jeans and a jacket of some sort. Either way, it was comfy.

Although, one thing still concerns me, where is Tails? I miss him to the point where I hug a pillow at night, imagining its him. Ugh, at least nobody gets to read my diary every. I wouldn't be caught dead admitting to something as full of emotion as that. But where is he? I hate to be repetitive, but his well being is my future. Not that I mean I am just using him to get out of here! But, you know what I mean. If he were hurt or dead, I would not know what I would do with myself. I love him.

Blaze~

I snapped the red covered book shut. It was nice of Stephanie to give me this diary. Now if I could only figure a way to find Tails, and save him. But, I can't, there is no easy way to find him. Maybe if I spread my name far and wide, he could find me. One way to do that while maintaining the correct alignment would be to help take down this Tammany dude. But how to do it? Maybe, since Nack is one of his guys on the totem-pole of his power. I could possibly, umm, seduce him, get info on where he is, then me and the rest of this freedom group can help out take him down. He did take a liking to me before, so this may be easy, depending on whether or not he runs from me in fear when I get close to him. I probably scared the shit outta him from our last meeting. Time to go talk this over with the others.

I sat up and headed toward the door of the room I was lent and allowed to sleep in for the time being. This led out into a hallway, which I followed to the left, and at the end where stairs. I headed down those and found myself in a sort of largish room with a big table in the middle. Marine, my father, and Stephanie sat around there eating breakfast.

"Well, looks like sleepin' beauty is awake!" Marine observed. I smiled weakly.

"Ya."

"Where were ya earlier Blaze? Breakfast started a while ago?" Stephanie asked.

"Umm."

"You alright Blaze? You look like you got something on your mind? Miss Tails?" My father pointed out. He knew me too well, it was ridiculous how well he knew me.

"Yes." I mumbled, I pulled out a chair and sat down hard. I have seriously had enough of this, I wanna go home. Or, uhh, back with Tails.

"Care to explain some more?" Father asked.

"Sure, I think I have a way to find Tails, and get out of here." I said. Interrupting the topic. "I figure I can get in with Nack, and possibly get him to tell me some information on where Tammany is. Since it seemed that he has a bit of a cat-fetish the last time I saw him, this should be easy. In case you are wondering how this will find Tails, well, it should create quite the commotion, then Tails will turn up."

"Ha! Seducin' the bad guy! Great idea. I shoulda thoughta that a long time ago!" Staphanie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ya but I am sure you and your unstable hormones will take it too far."

Stephanie sat down and her ears flopped over. "Ah can't help it." She moped.

"Now hold on, I really don't like this plan. What if you get hurt Blaze?" My father pointed out. I waved my hand rudely and dismissively afterwards, turning my head.

"Alright, so I will go undercover for a while. See what I can dig up. Etc. Then when I find out where this Tammany guy hides out, and we will take him down! AND, with all the commotion this will cause, Tails is sure to hear about it and find us." I said, my voice growing more excited at the very thought of finding Tails. "Now lets plan this out and get it set-up, alright?"

Tails POV.

...

One week passed, each day makes me miss Blaze more and more. I would like nothing more than to just be with her right now. At least Jen the OC's friendliness, understanding, and hospitality have been able to keep my mind off Blaze a little. But I still miss her.

I sat on the floor in the gigantic 'shed', it was morning and I had just woken up. I am lucky enough to get to sleep on a cot through the night. Yay me. I looked over at the machine that helped keep my mind off Blaze, at least a small amount. Jen and I have been working on the engine for the past week, we managed a carburetor and ignition system. Although a new block had to be milled to make the intake and exhaust ports in all the right spots. Since the engine would be a two stroker, it would need precision work on the holes in the sleeve, which where the ports. Also some funky numerical math crap to figure the proper dimensions of the expansion chamber. This allowed for exhaust gases to expand and contract properly, plugging the exhaust port with backpressure when it needed to.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Good-mornin' sunshine." Jen said, walking toward me. She gave me a plate full of eggs, bacon, and other breakfast goodies. I smiled appreciatively, then idly played with the food. "Its her? Ain't it?"

"I am so worried for her well-being Jenny. I don't know where she is, and I care about her, and she could be dead for all I know. It hurts inside..." I drearily mumbled out. She frowned sadly. My depression was obviously rubbing off on her.

She took the plate out of my hands and set it on the floor, then gave me a hug. "She's fine, I'm sure of it." She said, words filled with hope.

I hugged her back. "I hope so." She is definitely a great friend to have out here. "Perhaps, when we are done building the plane, err, flying machine. We could use it to look for Blaze." I asked, really hoping she would say yes.

"'A course we can Tails. Least I can do for helpin' me out the way ya do." Her face was kind and nice, then got a curious tone about it. "So Blaze is her name? Right? What does she look like? What happened to her?" I was bombarded with questions. I looked over at my breakfast that Jen so kindly prepared for me.

"Let me eat your nicely prepared breakfast first. Then I'll tell you." She crossed her arms in a disapproving manner as I reached for the food. "I don't want this to go to waste, it would be cold by the time I am done explaining."

"Fine."

She watched me tentatively until I finished eating. I swear her eyes did not blink once.

"Done?" She asked.

"Get me some milk." I said in a mock serious tone. Her face turned to a scowl. "Alright alright. What do you wanna know?"

"What does she look like?" Jen asked. She motioned for me to move over on the cot, I got into more of a sitting position and put my legs off the edge, she sat next to me.

"Blaze is a lavender colored cat. About as tall as me, probably the same height. The last clothes I saw her wearing were like the ones I am wearing now."

"Which stink."

"They do..."

"Why don't you change them?"

"I did not bring spare clothes, it was a bit of an unplanned trip." I gave Jen a serious sort of threatening and annoyed kind of look.

"Well I got some. Ya'll shoulda just asked." She said, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed, more like Marine that what should be possible. Except slightly more mature, but only slightly. "So how did she get separated from you?" She asked, the only problem, was that that was sorta classified info/

"Umm, I can't tell you much. But we were separated on our way here. The rest is classified, and only is told on a need to know basis. Trust me, you don't need to hear all that." I said, she frowned.

"Ah'm afraid ya'll gotta tell me. And this is a need to know basis. Ah'm part of a group here on Mobius that helps keep peace, and if ya'll can't tell me where ya came from. Then that makes me assume that you're illegal. And should not be here." She said seriously.

I sighed. "Identification?"

She pulled out a small leather wallet type thing, and when opened, revealed a badge. It read "Mobius Guard."

"Yep, and therefore. I get to extract anything I feel like from any person on Mobius. And if there is something they can't tell me, then they are arrested." She said. Quite sternly too.

"I sighed, maybe I still had it with me... I reached around the pockets of my PJs, no, not there. Well, duh, I woulda felt it. Oh wait? Did I even bring that? Oh wait! Wow, I am a dumbass!" I exclaimed, and held out my hand, a single Chaos emerald popped into being.

"Wha- How in the world did you get that!" I heard Jen shout, very surprised. "Those should be locked in a vault right now!"

"Now then, ya see? I am from a different time, the future. That is why I know so much. My friend Blaze is from an entire different world, as well as her parents and Marine. My goal right now is to find them and get back to my world, and as soon as possible." I calmly explained.

"Okay. I will help in any way I can! If you can help me make that thing fly before you leave." She dealed. She was surprisingly naive, just believing my story like that. I know I wasn't lying, but I figured it would take some sweet-talking to get her to believe me.

I smiled. "Well of course. Now lets get back to work, we need to machine a new engine block." I said, standing up. She took my hand when I held it out, I helped her up.

...

Blaze's POV

...

"Alright! That plan is about the least thought out plan I had ever heard of!" My father exclaimed incredulously. He did not like the idea, or the thought of me possibly getting intimate with some weasel. I tried to tell him it would never get that far, but he wouldn't listen.

"Listen, I would never let some sleaze-ball weasel lay his hand on me. Don't worry about it." I continued to push, he just sighed.

"Your mother won't like it."

"Mom hates everything." He sighed again.

"Good point, fine, go. But at least be careful! You are always so reckless, and naive. You trusted Tails very fast. Same with Marine." He explained, and he was right. I always took to trusting people way to fast. I was such a push-over. If I say no more then two times, I say yes. It just seems to be the way I was made.

"Don't worry." I continued to insist. He sighed and walked into the other room.

"Ya'll be careful sugah." Stephanie said, she knew it was a risky plan too.

"Ya Blaze, I am gonna kill ya if ya get yerself killed out there!" Marine said ludicrously, she was almost sobbing.

"Geez oh man, it ain't that dangerous, cool it." I said, I could not believe these guys, it was not the most dangerous thing I have done, I've done plenty worse. Hold on, did I just say 'ain't' in that last sentence? Oh well. Going after Nega had been plenty worse than this, the man I am trying to take down here has a fraction of the power that Nega had. Plus, I am only going to be pseudo-interloping with one of his more rebellious henchmen. Who cares? "Alright well, I had better set this plan in motion, seeya when I forcefully extract the information that I need!"

"Be damn careful Blaze, I swear you had better come back whole." Stephanie said. "When they realize you are a spy, they will, well, do what they do with female spies." She pointed out. The very thought of that made me shudder. "Watch for chloroform, and never drink alcohol, and watch for ether. They would use that too." Ya, so this was pretty darn dangerous, maybe not for my life. But certainly for my, err, purity.

"I'll be careful, they are gonna get burnt like you would not believe if they try anything like that on me!" I said frustratedly my fists clenched as the temperature in the room rose a little bit.

"Just keep your level head and don't screw this up Blaze, you are the only chance we have at this." Stephanie said. "And tease, a LOT." She said smiling. I snickered.

"Good luck Blaze, don't get yourself raped out there." Marine blatantly said. I sighed and face-palmed.

"I'll be fine Marine, but you know that we were avoiding saying that word right?"

"Ya."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I dunno." She said, holding her arms up and shrugging her shoulders. While giving me her usual carefree smile.

I sighed heavily. "I'm going, don't wait up. But have some cake when I come back" I said cockily, smiling in my very own carefree manner. I walked out the front door to the building I was just in, it was across town, from the saloon I would be heading to. Ya know, where I got in that bar-fight with Nack...

Hopefully he would not be too angry with me still, ya know? I needed to seduce information from him and I dunno how well this idea is gonna work. I walked through the township I had ended up in, since it was very small, it was easy to cross. Within five minutes I was at my destination. The same saloon I had caused quite the ruckus in just a short week ago. I put on a happy face and waltzed in, walking while swinging my hips and swishing my tail a little more than usual. But it was barely noticeable. It would not be very believable if I walked in there and started going all over Nack, so I was just trying to make myself slightly more attractive.

I saw the bartender in there crouch down slowly behind the counter, a few of the people that were there on that day while I was here followed his lead. Then there was Nack. He looked intimidated, but was trying his best not to show any fear. I got right up to his face, my tail absently brushed across his nose. That made him look even more scared.

"Wha-whaddya want toots?" He asked nervously, wide-eyed and backed against the wall.

"Ya know, I have been thinking about that opportunity you gave me. I would like to help you with your job." I said smoothly and softly. God this is a cake-walk! My tail swished across his face again.

He blushed lightly. "A-alright." He said in a very stressed voice.

"Just relax, I don't bite. Usually." I said, winking at him. He calmed down slightly but still looked embarrassed. I dunno if it was because of my attitude right now or that way I humiliated him the last time I was here.

"Would ya cool it with the interested in me act? I know its all a play, all you had to do was come in here and ask for the job." Nack said, he got himself to calm down.

"Too hot to handle?" I said, snickering. "Fine, we will make this business then." I said, my face bored and straightened out. My tail stopped swishing back and forth as well, it instead sat still, almost resting on the ground.

"Yes, you are. Happy?" Nack said, I was not expecting that! Haha!

"Would you repeat that?"

"No, I won't."

One fun filled week ensued from that, robbing banks, doing this or that. It was all in good fun. Well, no, but Nack was enjoying himself. He kept going on and on about some big job we would have at the end of the week. What he had planned I have no idea, but he certainly was excited about it.

Sigh. I wonder what Tails is up too? I was pondering this question when Nack opened the door to the small bedroom he had been letting me use. Or rather forcing the bartender to let me lodge here for the last six days or so. I really did not care and was not keeping track of time.

"Ready?" Nack said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Sure, what is it we are doing exactly?" I asked rather simply, rubbing the sleepys out of my eyes. I had been taking a rather peaceful nap just a moment ago.

"We are taking a train!"

"You high? That is a bit big for the two of us, don't ya think?" I said. By this point I was putting on the jean jacket that Stephanie had given me. It was going over the shirt I was already wearing.

"Naw! Blaze. This will be easy for us two! I'm telling you! With your flames and my smarts, we will be through in no time." He said, rather confidently for someone that turned coward pretty fast.

"Fine." I said, figuring that I was not going to get hurt in this transaction. I still had a lack of motivation on my face though.

Nack smiled and dragged me with him to the trainstation.

...

Tails POV

...

So in the time of one week. Jen and I had made excellent progress. I had done all the precision machining of the engine block, sleeve, piston and various other parts. I even managed a precision tuned expansion chamber for the escaping exhaust gasses. Plus, a 2:1 gear reduction drive going into a propeller. The reduction in speed was needed for the extra torque, so we could spin a larger prop on the plane.

Jen had been doing most of the work on the plane itself, engine mounts and various braces. We had gone over different aerodynamic theories and I had convinced her to completely scrap her old design. Which had been strictly based on what was written in books or other things of the time period. The problem with them is that they were all very wrong.

The old plane consisted of many birdlike parts, and had no vertical stabilizer or control surfaces. She said she was working on a way to roll the plane by twisting the wings and pitch it by changing the center of gravity. All familiar and clever ideas, but inefficient and old none the less. The old plane had an all wooden frame and fabric stretching across its rib like metal wings and tail.

But now we went with a conventional high-wing plane, still wood frame. But this time around it had large straight wings with and undercambered shape and cross bracing going throughout it to minimize flexing. Instead of the old twisting wing idea, this new version had ailerons, which were flaplike surfaces mounted behind the wing. They would go up or down to increase or decrease the lift on either wing, effectively rolling the aircraft. It also had a vertical stabilizer and working rudder on the back of that. The stabilizer in the back was modified with another flaplike structure. This one vectored the air up or down to lift and raise the tail, giving the aircraft flawless, reliable, and responsive pitch control. All of these were controlled by a simple stick and two peddles, just like a standard aircraft.

"You done with that engine Tails?" Jen asked me, tightening a bolt on the landing gear.

"Almost, I am just getting the carburetor mixture screws to working defaults." I explained. These screws had needle like ends on them and finely adjusted the fuel/air mixture at different rpm ranges. For optimal fuel efficiency and power.

"When are you gonna be-

"Done!" I said excitedly. I lifted the heavy engine off of its stand. Since I was not really humungous by any means, I had to lean back to keep my center of gravity over my feet and not fall over.

"Hey...you got it?" Jen asked, kinda concerned as I waddled past her.

"Ya." I breathed out quickly. I reached the plane and lifted the engine up onto its mounts. Perfect fit. I instructed Jen to tighten the three mounting bolts on her side, I did the same on my side. There where six total, two under the engine and one in the back against the firewall.

"Home stretch Tails. When we finish here, we can fly. And this part right now is all bolt on stuff." Jen said, I could tell her inner excitement was growing almost to the point where she would pass out. She was excited.

"Yep, good thing we made room on the plane for a pilot's and co-pilot's seat." I assured, she nodded and continued to finish tightening all the bolts on her side.

Home stretch was right, and as soon as we were finished here, it was flying time. AND, looking for Blaze time. Which I was much more excited for. Being separated for the time we had been, really makes you realize your feelings, ya know? It was like a little piece of what made me who I was just went missing. Although I don't ever really show it, I missed her, a lot.

I shrugged the thoughts out of my head and hooked the cable up that controlled the throttle on the carburetor. Then went back over to the other end of the shed to grab the expansion chamber. This looked like an exhaust pipe, but with a big ballooned flare in the middle, then reconstriction near the end.

"Tell me what that silly thing is for again Tails?"

"This allows the escaping exhaust gasses from the engine to expand and contract. In doing so under how long it takes it for them to reach the end of the chamber, the piston will be at a point where the intake gasses want to enter the combustion chamber. The gasses will reverberate a sound wave back up the exhaust pipe and plug the exhaust port. So none of the gasses that need to be ignited will go out the exhaust." I said, Nicole, err, Jen simply nodded. All while I was explaining this, I was working on mounting the device in question. Which came right out the side of the engine and bent downward inbetween the landing gear. It had another brace for it coming down from under the plane, to keep it from ripping off.

"Unfortunately I did not have the proper time window to make a muffler for the engine. So, it will be incredibly loud." I said.

"How loud?"

"I dunno, but it will be loud." I sighed frustratingly. There was math I could do to figure the loudness of the machine. But that would be a complete waste of time for me. Who cares how loud it is, we are in the middle of fricking nowhere!

"So, uhh, is it done?" Jen asked anxiously. I shrugged awkwardly and began to look the thing over some.

"Maybe?"

She gave me a minute or so to inspect the entire frame, all the bolts seemed tight. And none of the fabric covering the skeleton of the aircraft was loose, or detached. No tears. Engine mount bolts where tight. I spent another couple minutes going over the engine itself. Everything seemed in order. I opened the throttle and could see it snap closed when the cable was let go of. The kill switch SEEMED properly wired up, but who knows? Never know what that will do till it is running. No splits in the fuel line. Everything seemed done.

"Its done. It will fly." I said. Jen looked very excited, ecstatic even.

"Ya! Lets go!"

"Hold on, I still need to put oil in the oil tank, make sure the injector for that oil is working, and put fuel in it." I said, she sighed heavily and plopped down on the cot I slept on.

23 and a quarter minutes later...

"Now! We can fly." I said. Jen "Yahooed!" while jumping off the cot. I could tell she was ready.

But, something in me thought that perhaps. Within the next few minutes, something extraordinary would happen. I was pretty damn sure of it! It was at that moment I sensed the very familiar energy that emits from a Chaos emerald or what interested me more, the possibility of a Sol emerald. With the fact that the only one I knew of that possessed a Sol emerald right now was Blaze the Cat.

"WOOO! WHOOOOOOOO!"

"What the 'ell was that!" Jen shouted. We both heard a train, and a rumble of tracks.

...

**Well, that was fun. Blaze the bounty hunter, boy this should be fun! But what is this train for anyways? Why does Nack want it? Well! You may just learn those answers and more, in the next chapter! WOOHOO! As usual, the chapter is in beta and subject to change at any time!  
><strong>

**Remember kitties,**  
><strong>The Guy in the Background says so, *WINK!<strong>


	10. Violet and Yellow

**Alright, so what do you think? Chapter ten special? Hell no! Ha! However, I do recommend going back and re-reading the last part of the last chapter, it got re-edited. I told ya everything is still in beta mode, didn't I? But, you will still get what is going on if you don't, won't be the hugest deal if you don't go back and read it.**

**Anyways...The quote of the chapter is... "Bad ideas indicate and open mind." House M.D.**

...

3rd person view. Because lets face it, I like being god. Well, I already am but when in third person I am a more projected godlike figure of sorts. You know? No, of course you don't...

...

Blaze and Nack sat patiently on a train, rather, their train. Or soon to be their train. Not quite theirs yet, ya know? First they had to shove everybody off and take it somewhere remote, where nobody lived. Actually he did mention someone living there... Nack says he has a spot picked out, but that will be a secret for now.

Blaze sat with her face jammed against the window, the weight of her head pushing it against there. She was taking an uncomfortable nap, it was only a matter of time before she woke up. The train jostled suddenly, cramming Blaze's snout against the window violently.

"OW!" She wailed, sitting up. "Are we there yet?" She asked, one hand on her nose. She removed it and placed it again, making sure it was not bleeding.

"Almost there." Nack said calmly. 3 hours on a train had not been part of Blaze's plan. It was getting rather boring and dragged out.

Blaze just sighed. She stared out the window longingly. As a matter of fact, she wished for nothing more than to simply roll back time to when they left Marine's house, maybe giving them another ten minutes. They could have walked through that entire mess. Instead of this huge complicated thing. The thought of how confusing this was, aroused one more thought from Blaze. Where was Mother? She had not been with Father. So where could she be? Blaze did not know, nor would she spend her time wondering. Shirley is a tough woman, she can take care of herself. But there was still the question, where was she?

"Alright Blaze, I am headin' for the front area of this train to play the 'hero'" Nack said, giving her a wink. He got up and disappeared from sight. Blaze sighed again, she was in no mood for such a devious plan. She got up and moved to the back of the train. Several passengers watched her suspiciously as she strode to the far rear of the train. With a simple flick of the wrist, a firestorn erupted from the subject in question. Of course none directed to actually hurt anybody. But rather went blasting through the roof in a terrifying, riot inducing manner. The temperature in the car she was in went up to a scorching 125 degrees. Hot enough to scare the crap out of passengers, but not kill them.

Blaze watched everybody's eyes open wider than wide, as well as do their best to cram through the door onto the next forward train car. Blaze inhaled and prepared for a hearty maniacal laugh to really sell the cake. Also, now that there was nobody left in the car, she made haste properly combusting it. Quickly too. In a raging red and orange inferno, the entire rear car exploded. It disconnected from the forward cars in the process. Blaze launched from the flaming wreckage and sped along the ground at an ungodly pace. Rapidly catching up to the forward cars.

If Blaze's calculations where right, then Nack had huddled everybody into the last 4 cars on the train, that left two still attached to the train. This carried some sort of freight that Nack had wanted to obtain. What it was precisely was none of Blaze's concern, whatever got her closer to making herself known the better. That meant Tails might find her.

Blaze made quick work of finding the last four cars on the train. She fire-boosted a good forty feet in the air and shot a stream of white hot flames in a narrow sweeping beam...

(With Nack)

"Alright, now calm down you guys, I have this totally under control." Nack said, making sure nobody was in the second car but him. He had everybody crowded in the last four cars, just like the plan had called for. "Now, I want you all to keep a nice distance from this car right here, something exciting is about t-

Nack was interrupted as a white hot stream of jet-fire sliced cleanly through the link that held the second car on the third. A thump was heard as Blaze swiftly landed on top of the second car. She smiled at the victims as she watched them pull away from her. The third car as well as its follows simply coasted down the track at an even pace. The terrified looks on the faces of the disconnected bunch of cars was not very pleasing for Blaze to see. This was not her usual role, being the bad-guy. The smile on Blaze's face faded and she flipped into the car next to Nack.

"Why the long face kitty?" Nack asked. Turning to Blaze as she started for the first car.

"Please Nack, I'm not in the mood." Blaze retorted in a monotone. She kept toward the front car. Nack followed her, giving a worried look.

"Don't be a bitch about it." Nack snapped lightly, trying to lighten the mood with his rough humor.

"Shut it." Blaze said. "Now how do you want to go about getting the engineer out of the engine?"

"Go in there and kick him out, easy as that." Nack said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "How 'bout you tell me what's on your mind first Blaze."

"I just..." Blaze fumbled with a few words, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I just wanna get outta here. Something about this job is making me worry. Like we're going a bit too far." She lied. Although not completely, she was worried about this big job they were doing. Stealing a train isn't like robbing a convenience store in the middle of the night.

"Naw! We'll be fine. Now c'mon I gotta give the engineer a hell of a headache." Nack said, stepping past Blaze and motioning for her to follow. She shrugged her shoulders and walked after him.

...

After the obvious. Blaze and Nack had another 4 hours to go. And so most of that for Blaze was a power nap, and Nack appeared to be thinking.

...

Jen's face changed to one of a look a dread. She listened closely to the train. 3 whistle blows that are 2 seconds apart, then 3 more in one second.

"That's... Tails! In the closet over there! Quick!" Jen started jamming and shoving Tails across the room and into a closet. It was full of greasy engine parts to a few of her old attempts at an engine.

"Hold up, what's go-

"Shut it! Don't make a sound! Or move! Or ah'll raise all hell!" Jen shouted, slamming the door in Tails face. Lucky enough for the twin-tailed fox, the closet door was vented. So he could see slightly through the slits in the door. Therefore he could easily eavesdrop on the situation. Whatever that situation may be. Cause Tails was pretty darn befuddled right now.

A few minutes went by. Tails saw nothing but the plane he and Jen had so painstakingly built. He smiled to himself, not bad for two-weeks worth of work. Huh? Especially starting with rivets and cast iron parts, glad he had convinced her to go to a different building material. Although he had not really seen anything of interest. He heard a train slow down to a stop. Also two people jumping out. Their voices were smothered and difficult to hear. He could not make out any of them. But the one thing that Tails was truly being stimulated by was the fluctuations in Chaos energy. It took much of his will to keep his Chaos emeralds at bay, for they were threatening to light up like a Christmas tree.

Where could all this Chaos energy be coming from? Also, whoever was in possession of something with this much Chaos energy must be struggling to keep themselves or their whatevers from going insane. Cause Tails was emanating far more than this other person.

...

What the heck! Blaze shifted uncomfortably. She had forgotten she was assimilated with the Sol emerald. Something was making a frickin' hell handbasket's worth of Chaos energy and she felt about ready to let the emerald go. Something in her was strangely satisfied and attracted to the Chaos energy. It was channeling its energy through her Sol emerald and it made concentrating nearly impossible. Her surroundings were strangely blurred. But she could make out a large barn of some sort, they were standing in front of it. Nack was right next to her on her right. And a brown female Lynx that almost bounced with each step came out the barn.

"Hey Nack!" She practically sang out.

"Jen! Uhh, why are you so excited? Finish your witchcraft yet?" Nack asked. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

Jen smiled mischievously and rotated playfully on one of her heels while not making eye-contact. "Maybe." She announced.

"I'll see it when I believe it." Nack said. He had a disbelieving look on her face.

"You might. But, uhh, who's your friend?" Jen asked. Tails description of Blaze popped into her head. This strange cat matched it almost exactly, if not exactly. The might-be-Blaze looked very out of it though, she was holding her head and wincing. "And is she OK? She looks a little uncomfortable."

"Uhh, hey Blaze, you alright?" Nack said, reaching a hand out. She swatted it away and stumbled toward the barn.

"Y-you got chairs in there?" Blaze fumbled. Jen who had just heard her name nodded with wide eyes.

"Go right on in." Jen insisted. Then turned to Nack to stop him from following. "I picked up some stranger that fell down that cliff of there. He knows Blaze and is in there right now. Lets leave'em alone. I figure we can let Tails in on our operations later. Surely you told Blaze what we are doing."

"Tails!" Nack said, very surprised. Jen gave Nack a quizical look, the way he said that sounded like he had met Tails before, and that perhaps it was not on good terms. "Oh ya, and I never told Blaze much of anything. Using her as free work, she is undercover for them southerners, crazy redneck confederates." Nack mumbled.

"She is? I doubt she understands the situation. I have her lover in that barn right over there. He never had a sort of 'enslave the human race' mood about him." Jen said deductively.

"Never would have guessed that pesky two tailed fox could score such a good looking cat..." Nack said, looking over at the barn. Jen put her hands on her hips and looked at him disapprovingly. "Hehe. You look great too." Nack said, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. "Uhh, better, actually."

"Oh really?" Jen said, hands still on her hips. She glared at Nack, who was avoiding eye-contact. "Why don't we just go ahead in my house over there and catch up a little, haven't seen ya in forever."

"Alright Jenny." Nack said in a happy tone.

...

Tails' eyes nearly fell out of his head, he almost passed out. Blaze stumbled through the large doors of the barn/shed looking rather dazed and confused. She plopped down on a seat holding her head and wincing.

Tails started unconsciously opening the door that separated the two. They were literally ten feet apart, verbally separated by a simple door. However, he stopped opening the door and just watched her for a sec. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks.

Realization set in, she was really here, right there. Barely a measly ten feet away. Tails heart fluttered with an excited giddiness. But wait, she did look rather uncomfortable, in pain even. What was wrong with her? Oh yes! The Chaos energy issue. Tails opened the door and gave the Sol emerald a quick tap, discharging and leveling the energy in his Chaos emeralds and her Sol emerald. The fact that Blaze was there was still so surreal.

Speaking of the cat, she began to open her eyes and her vision started to clear...

"Hey Tails." She said, thinking this was just another one of her hopeless dreams...

"It is great to see you Blaze. Thought you had gotten yourself hurt!" Tails said excitedly, expressing child-like joy through his big blue eyes. He gave her a tight hug.

"Nope, this is not real. I am just gonna wake up in that lonely bed at the saloon and miss you some more." Blaze held her head and blinked tightly. Trying to wake up from her dream.

Tails released her and gave her a good look in the eye. Blaze opened her eyes, she was still here. So she tried pinching herself.

"Ow." She moaned dully. Tails was still there, giving her a quizzical look.

"If this is a dream then at least make the most of it." Tails announced, squeezing her tightly once more. "Its great to see you, even if you are in a delusional ramble." He smiled.

Blaze thought this was a bit real for a dream. Dream-Tails also had a point, might as well make the most of this nocturnal hallucination. "Love you Tails." She said, hugging back tightly.

"That was a bit out of the blue. But the feelings are certainly mutual, love you too Blaze." Tails said, separating from their embrace.

Blaze blushed lightly, giggling a little bit. While Tails had a thoughtful look. "Where are your parents and Marine Blaze?" Tails asked.

Blaze quit the happy and realized they were not out of the waters quite yet. They needed to round up Mom, Dad, and Marine and high-tail it the hell outta there. "Dad and Marine are still out at the southern area headquarters." Blaze said.

"We can Chaos control them here and get the heck out. I gotta say my goodbyes to Jen though..." Tails said with his head drooping slightly. Blaze felt a possible twinge of jealousy. That was not exactly an unattractive lynx she saw outside, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Tails' head sprung up as he realized something. "Where is your mom Blaze?"

"..." Blaze was still flaming Jen in her head... "Oh. Her? I haven't a clue. Also, we cannot just Chaos control them here, these are the bad guys." Blaze said.

"For some reason I doubt that." Tails said questioningly, remembering all the hospitality that Jen had showed him.

"No, its true. I am working undercover with Nack, he is a bou-"

"Bounty hunter." Tails said with a scowl. "Ya, They are bad guys. I know Nack, he ain't some saint. In fact, more of a self-loving coward." He seethed.

"Wow, he certainly isn't that bad. He actually almost had me thinking he was a good guy a while ago." Blaze thought back to how once you got past his occasional sexist/racist remarks, he wasn't such a bad guy. There was the few times he asked her how she was feeling, for instance. "No, no way is Nack that bad. He even asked me how I was feeling a few times. Sincerely too. I haven't been a very happy camper since we got separated..."

"I dunno, I've seen him hold guns to people's heads... Sonic's, Sally's, some of my best friends..." Tails went on.

"Maybe he has changed. I mean, sure he has held guns to people's heads, I've seen him do it. But I have never seen any actual threat in his eyes. He has never seriously been about to kill anybody." Blaze said. Then remembered something. "There was that one time he tried to kill me..."

"WHAT! I'll kick his face in!" Tails shouted, standing abruptly.

"No stop!" Blaze grabbed him and pulled the two-tailed fox back into his spot on the bench next to her. "He still has a burn from what I did to him. He has gotten a good enough spanking." Blaze smiled.

"Alright, never mind him. They are the bad guys?" Tails questioned. Wondering what 'Bad' was at this point. Perhaps Blaze had been on the wrong side. "No, they cannot be the bad guys. I mean look at the team work involved in that." He motioned toward that plane that was sitting pretty, taking up most of the room in the shed. "That was going to be a search tool, a search for you. Jen let me help her with that and in return I got to use it to find you." Tails said.

"Wow..."

"Yes, this arises many questions that I do not know how to answer. That is not an often occurrence." Tails said, petting his fluffy chin.

Blaze laughed a little. "You're kinda cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Stroke your chin like that, so sophisticated." Blaze joked. She was smiling wide and feeling happy right now. Tails was here, and she was pretty sure it was not a dream. Also the road to home was ever closer than what it had been a while ago.

"Hehe, your just cute all the time." Tails said softly. Blaze's face lightly changed color and she smiled at him.

"Stop it! You keep making me blush you jerk!" Blaze whined playfully. She was mock hitting Tails with the palms of her hands, which Tails was leaning back in an effort to dampen them. Although they were of no threat he leaned back anyways as a reaction. "Haha!"

Tails grabbed her hands as they playfully swung at him. Blaze gave him a look of innocence as he held onto her. Tails gave her a confident look in return. She was starting to feel a little overpowered, a feeling she never thought would be enjoyable. But for some reason, that idea of not being in control was a real turn on for her, the anxiety of it all was thrilling. Tails pushed her over onto her back on the bench they sat on.

Blaze felt like she was starting to go a little crazy with desire, she was blushing and panting lightly. "You alright Blaze?" Tails noticed that she was starting to get a little too into this for her own good, they could not go too far, not here, Jen wouldn't like a mess on her bench...

"I-I'm fine. Just a little anxious." She replied needingly. Blaze was totally open for whatever Tails had in store, ideas went through her mind, only making the way she felt a little bit less in control.

"Sorry, we can't go that far here." Tails said, slightly disappointed. Then again, he was only 15... "Perhaps we could kiss?" He asked.

Blaze did not need to be asked twice. She happily accepted Tails proposition by wrapping her arms around his head and cramming their faces together. They each made out in a pretty standard way for about a half a minute, just kissing each other deeply. Then Tails, and his infinite wisdom, brought a hand up to lightly pinch the tip of her ear. Blaze happily accepted that treatment and responded with a back rub for her fox lover. They were each enjoying each others ministrations so much they had failed to notice the door slam and a certain lynx walk right on in.

"Sheesh! You two should cool it a bit, don't ya think?" Jen's voice said. Suddenly as if it were to take place instantly, Tails and Blaze were sitting on opposite sides of the bench. Each looking the other way. Jen laughed lightly. "You two were the cutest thing, you didn't even notice me walk in here, then slam the door!"

"Why does this seemingly always happen?" Tails moaned, the moment being destroyed like that was very annoying, and frustrating. No, this moment was not just frustrating, it was embarrassing too. His face was still red and he pouted as he looked the other way, eyes full of disappointment. He really had preferred it if that moment had been able to go on for about another thirty minutes.  
>Another...Spellbinding...Thirty minutes...<p>

"Maybe fate don't like you very much." Jen said, shrugging her shoulders absently. "Now, listen up, I need to tell you a story."

"Listening." Blaze and Tails droned in unison.

"...Good." Jen said, first hesitating with a blank stare of frustration. "This nation of Mobius is divided into two regions, a northern Republic and a southern Modified Communism. Nack and I are agents for the Republic, we are here to protect and serve for our area. My job is to coordinate Nack to different locations for him to do his job correctly. In return I get part of his earnings, I did not get this house for free you know. Now, Nack says Blaze is working undercover for the Modified Communist fighters. Which is a legion under the rule of Mr. Mogul." Tails jaw dropped open.

"Mammoth Mogul? How the hell did he get here?" Tails asked, that man was really scary. Perhaps he came here because he knew he would never win with Sonic around... "And what the heck is a 'Modified Communist' Communism never works out."

"I don't know how Mogul got here. It is called Modified Communism because the government monitors and owns way more stuff that you would have in a Republic like this. They own all houses, which are of poor condition. Yet people are allowed to buy and trade amongst each other all they want, but all land belongs to the government. Really, they did a good job making Communism actually work, they honestly did. But getting the Mobian population all of equal social status had some downfalls..." Jen said.

"Like what?" Tails asked, now curious.

"You see, the general Mobian population is pretty stupid, they want to be equal. Because there has to be professional jobs and simple working in the field jobs, the citizens were not happy with being under a few of there fellow citizens. So now they force children and ALL humans to toil in the fields. Children do this whenever school allows it. But the humans are starved and forced to work in the fields. They treat them worse than field animals." Jen continued.

"Where I come from, there really isn't a human population, and most of the ones that actually are there live far from us, and the one that I know all too well is a real tyrant." Tails said.

"Well this is your past world, isn't it?"

"No, different universe. AND past." Tails corrected.

"So what do we do now?" Blaze interrupted, tired of the political and history babble.

"I suggest gathering the last of your friends, and getting out of here. This isn't your fight, and I will not allow you to stay." Jen said completely serious.

"You're right, we need to leave." Tails agreed, he glanced at Blaze. She nodded in agreement.

...

**That chapter took way too damn long to write. WAY too damn long. I don't even have an excuse for it either. Now, uhh, don't expect fast updates, heading into winter I usually have a lot of projects going on and less time for writing FanFiction. ya know? Plus I just caught a horrid cold...**

**~The Guy in the Background that likes to procrastinate~**


	11. Shoving is impolite

**I bet you all thought I had died or something with how long it took to update last time. Well, sorry about that, motivation is an issue. Not that I plan on abandoning this thing ever, but that sometimes there are other things I'd rather do.**

**OH! I got an idea for a new story, and this one might be good! I know! When do I come up with good ideas?**

**Alright, after the author's note and teaser, time for this story to start again! How 'bout a quote? From the book I am reading. "Man is the only creature that consumes without producing." Old Major, from the book Animal Farm by something Orwell. I forget his name. But that had better make you think, and I know it does. Doesn't it?**

...

Tails grabbed Blaze's hand. She looked at him curiously in response. "Well?" Tails said, noticing her curious glance.

"Oh, right! The Sol emerald." Blaze said suddenly, understanding the meaning of Tails' actions. She withdrew the Sol emerald that started this entire adventure in the first place. She glanced over at Tails, who looked prepared. He was looking towards Jenny, about to talk to her.

"Alright Jen, seeya in a little bit. Blaze and I are gonna go grab her folks." Tails said cleanly, like this was an everyday sort of thing. Soon after his eyes shut and he went into his imagination. Blaze did the same, as if by instinct. Their inner minds mingled together and Blaze provided the backdrop for Chaos control. It seemed to be a dusty western style town, the scene they saw consisted of a tall wooden building right in front of them.

"Alright..." Jen said sort of out of it. She hadn't a clue what they were doing, all she knew was that the terrific flash that soon followed was pretty amazing. Especially being followed by them being here no more.

...

In Tails/Blaze's imagination.

...

"Ready Blaze?" Tails asked. She nodded and a panoramic scene materialized before their eyes. The southern headquarters, or just outside it. The wooden building appeared well kept yet still maintained a wild west look. In a blink they were actually there.

"Alright, lets get your parents and Marine together so we can get out of here before things get any more complicated." Tails said, he seemed in a slight hurry.

"But that's the thing." Blaze began as she lead the way toward the front door of the building. "Marine and my father split from my mother. She is out looking for you, and Marine and Dad went looking for me. They managed to find me. While my mother went the other way." Blaze continued. Both her and Tails were now at the front door of the large wooden building.

"Oh great, why do these things always gotta be so darn complicated?" Tails asked, not expecting an answer. Blaze knocked a few times on the door.

"Because." Blaze replied. Well, that really wasn't an answer, so that doesn't count. The door opened, revealing the face of Stephanie. Who had on a brown western style hat and a brown jacket.

"Hey Blaze, who's yer friend 'ere?" She asked.

"The name is Miles Prower, pleasure to meet you." Tails responded for Blaze, he took Stephanie's hand and shook it politely. He was personally neutral, as well as his entire group. He knew very well that these were the bad guys for Jen's side but did not feel like making a fight over it. But then there was the fact that she looked just like Bunnie, but knew that could not be possible... Could it?

"Mah name's Stephanie Rabbot. Likewise." She said warmly. Tails tried his best not to act surprised. Rabbot... That is Bunnie's last name as well. Another big surprise. At this point the character similarities were too uncanny to believe they were in another dimension. This was simply another zone... And this was simply this zone's Bunnie.

Stephanie motioned for Tails to step past her into the house. Blaze gave her a look that said 'Back off' as she walked in behind him, Stephanie just smiled sinisterly at that. "Ah ain't that wild Blaze. Ah know my boundaries. Besides, he's to young fo' me."

"He better be." Blaze growled with a frown.

...

With Jen and Nack

...

"Hey Jenny!" Nack announced, walking into the large shed/barn/house that was off to the side of the main house. He scanned the area fast. Before Jen could respond, Nack's eyes found her going over the nuts and bolts on the small plane that sat in the barn/house/shed. She was making sure that they were all tight and had a locking spring washer behind every one. To prevent them from backing out when the engine started.

"Yes?" Jenny responded with a lethargic tone. She was using most of her concentration making sure all the parts on the plane were in working order.

"Where are Tails and Blaze?" Nack asked curiously.

"They went to get their buddies, should be back soon though." Jen replied. Nack nodded in response. PANG!

"OW! Goddamnit!" Jen shouted while letting the wrench she was holding drop to the ground. She held out her now bleeding hand. Nack was quickly at her side with a concerned look on his face."I'm fine, stupid wrench slipped off the nut and wedged my hand in between the frame and itself." She put a bandage over the cut that was across the side of her index finger, no real harm done.

A few seconds went by before Jen spoke again. "Do you think this silly contraption'll fly?" She asked, looking at the bandage and hoping that it would not let the blood soak through.

Nack looked at it for a second. "Ya." Silence for a moment. "Tails helped you build it? Right? It'll fly. I really should tell ya how I know the fox in the first place shouldn't I?"

Jen got a very nosy curious look on her face. "I would love that!" She announced exuberantly.

"Alright alright, simmer down. Lets just say I am from the same place he is. From Mobius Prime. Now, I dunno much about the entire idea of zones and how they work, but technically speakin' this is Mobius, but in a different zone, at a different time than the one that Tails and I came from. Every unit of time creates a new zone, because every unit of time is a zone in itself. There are infinite versions of this place, at an infinite number of different times. I came from one of them, the chances I ended up here was one in a million." Nack explained. "Ask Tails 'bout the zones. He can explain it in a more complete detail than I could."

"And what about our buddy Mogul?" Jen asked.

"Hahmmm, not much I can tell ya other than he came from the same place I did. I happened to be too close to the guy when somethin' happened with his Chaos Emerald and we both wound up here. I went my ways and he went his. He took advantage of there apparently being no Sonic the Hedgehog here and is in the process of controllin' the entire planet like he enjoys doing." Nack sighed out.

"Ya wanna go fly it?" Jen asked after a pause. Nack shook his head.

"Nah, you better wait for Tails, I dunno how to start such a primitive machine and you don't have any flying experience. Or the knowledge to start it." Nack said sternly.

"B-but, I can start it!" Jen said, displeased. She walked over to the front of the aircraft. "Tails said that all you had to do was flip the prop..."

Jen moved the prop till it was just against the compression, then pulled over as hard as she could. The prop moved a little, then her hands slipped and the prop bounced off the compression stroke of the engine. All in all, she fell on her backside.

"Just wait for Tails."

"Ok."

...

"So that's it then? Ya'll just gonna up and leave?" Stephanie said, she sounded slightly displeased, thinking that they were gonna be help. She eyed the group of Tails, Blaze, Marine, and Evan (Blaze's father) with suspicion.

The first thing that happened when Tails and Blaze arrived at the door of the large wood building was a greeting from Stephanie. Then the duo earned an over-eager hug from Marine, who had missed them dearly. Marine had said she was absolutely worried sick. Evan gave Blaze a fatherly hug and Tails a firm handshake. He said it was a pleasure to meet him. Tails eyed Blaze curiously in response to that, she had given the message that he was gonna be a total dick. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Sorry Steph, but this zone could get unstable with us in it. We are from this same dimension, this is just another zone at another time. Which means we gotta haul arse outta here before the zone cops stop by." Tails explained.

"Zone cops? Now yer makin' that up." Stephanie said, with her arms folded.

"You may not have come to realize their existence, but you hop on the interdimensional high-way you start to learn things." Tails continued.

"Are you serious about this Tails?" Blaze asked, slightly doubtful. That was the least believable excuse she had heard yet. She placed a hand on his shoulder while looking into his eyes to try to see the honesty of his statement.

"I'm afraid he isn't joking." Evan commented. His black furred face had a completely serious look on it. "Getting in trouble with the zone cops is no fun. Think about a police force, that can appear anywhere, at any time, given that they have your exact location. While they can be klutzy and inefficient, they can get very troublesome, and annoying."

"You speak from experience?" Tails asked.

"I speak from another man's experience." Evan responded smoothly. "Why make my own mistakes when I can observe others."

"Who's experience do you speak from?" Tails pressed.

"None of your business." Evan responded, completely dismissing his question. "Sorry Stephanie, we mustn't hang around here now that our way out is back. It is time for us to leave." He said, standing up.

"He is right, we have to go now, sorry we could not help." Blaze said, making eye-contact with Stephanie.

Tails glanced at Blaze, who tossed him the Sol emerald that they had. Evan's eyes shot open as he saw the valuable item be tossed through the air like a plaything. When Tails caught the thing, he held it up and everyone but Stephanie disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Aww, Evan didn't even give me a hug goodbye..." She mumbled, her long rabbit ears slumped down. She got up and walked into her kitchen to prepare a small snack for herself.

"Had all this really happened?" she questioned in her mind, it seemed so surreal. "Ahh well, at least I don't have to feed those guys anymore."

...

All stood still in Jen's workshop, nothing moved. Well, nothing but Jen, Nack, and Jen's wrench as she continued to go over her craft as thoroughly as she could. Making sure there was no loose parts. Nack was watching over her shoulder, to see exactly what she was doing.

"So, uhh, Jen. How does this thing work anyway? How does it fly, there are no thrusters on the bottom..." Nack questioned. A picture of his old speeder-bike appeared in his head, he had known how that worked. It used thrusters on the bottom for lift, and a thruster on the back for forward speed. And the bike used its own ground effect to stay stable, similar to an extreme-gear.

"Well." Jen started, lifting her wrench and pointing at the front of the craft. "That airscrew on the front there, it pushes the air back behind itself when it spins. This creates forward thrust for the machine. Now, while it is moving forward, the wing will move through the air." She returned attention back to making sure the mounts for the seat were tightened down. But kept on explaining. "If you take a look at the wing, you will notice the curved top and flat bottom. According to Tails... The air up top will speed up because of the curve, causing the pressure to drop. Then the higher pressure air underneath the wing will push it up. Also the control surface in the back can adjust the angle of attack for the main wing. Adjusting this can increase lift by upping the displacement of air downward. This acts on a different principle that the pressure differential effect."

"Ummm, alright. So it flies, nice..." Nack said, kinda confused by what Jen had said. It hadn't really made sense actually.

"Plane goes forward, plane goes up. How's that?" Jen re-worded.

"Ahh, I see." Nack smiled, proud of himself for understanding. Jen just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

FWASH! A brilliant green flash of light filled the barn, accompanying it was the aforementioned onomatopoeia. When the light died away there stood Tails, Blaze, Marine, and Blaze's father.

"Hey Jen, we're back." Tails said happily.

"Hey Tails, when can we fly this thing?" Jen said, trying to get to the point. "Uhh, who're your friends?"

"Ahh, this is Marine, who is Blaze's most bestest buddy from her dimension/universe/zone. I gave up on trying to figure it out." Tails said, he placed on hand on Marine's should while gesturing in her direction with the other. He had to bend down slightly since she was a little shorter than him. Then he turned his attention to Evan, Blaze's father, he did the same kind of gesture but they were of equal height. "And this is Evan, Blaze's father."

"That's Mr. the Cat to you though." Evan interrupted.

"Of course it is." Tails mumbled quickly under his breath.

"Alright, now about the plane you helped me build?" Jen said, her voice lifted with hope.

"Well, actually... Blaze, Marine, Blaze's father, and I have to get going, like as soon as possible. I completely forgot about the Zone Cops... We stay here long enough and they find us here, that could be bad..."

"Wait, what about my wife, we can't leave her here..." Evan said, slightly worried.

Tails sighed. "Well, I can't stay here. If I do I will be arrested. And if I get caught helping you, you will be arrested too. I-I could leave you here, and come back later to pick you up. But you must hurry, if you spend too long in this zone you will be marked down as this being your home zone. Right now you do not belong anywhere, you added to the matter in our universe. So the Zone Cops have not set a place where you need to be."

"That'll work..." Evan sighed, he was deep in thought. He thought about where Blaze would go. Heck, even where Marine would go. He was already quite certain of sending Marine with Tails, but what of Blaze?

"Alright... Well, I am going to have to hold onto the Sol emerald. That is my only ride home." Tails said. Then he turned to Blaze, who immediately returned eye-contact. Tails stepped forward and embraced her in a warm hug. "As much as I will miss you, and as much as you hate me taking your Sol emerald with me. I think you need to stay here, and help find your mother."

"I-uhh... Okay, I will. I am going to miss you too Tails; just when we find each other again we have to be separated once more? Its not fair." Blaze said sadly, she rested her head on Tails' shoulder.

"I know..." Tails said slowly, patting her back and returning her affectionate gesture. "But look at it this way. We will be really happy to see each other when this is all over. Its like when you are gonna go out for dinner at your favorite restaurant so you don't eat lunch so you'll be extra hungry when you get there." Tails said, trying to see the silver lining of it all.

Blaze lifted her head from his shoulder. "When you put it that way, seeya." She said, separating and sauntering over to Marine. Tails smirked in response.

"Marine?" Blaze poked.

"Aye mate!" She responded happily.

"You should go with Tails, it is a little dangerous here and you would be safer back where he lives." Blaze explained sympathetically.

Marine's happy face turned around, she responded to Blaze's reasoning with a less motivated "Aye mate...".

In the mean time. Evan, Blaze's father, was thinking closely about how disappointment it must be for Blaze to be pulled from Tails so soon. Though he had not known Tails particularly well, he must be an excellent young man if Blaze would do something as intimate as that with. Friends don't gingerly rest their heads on each other's shoulders. Hmm... whatever happened to that Silver fellow? Evan pondered these questions for a short time before something broke him from his brainstorming.

"I must say my goodbyes now. It is time for me to leave." Tails said.

"I'll miss ya Tails!" Jen said, she ran up and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Tails yelped and stumbled back slightly.

He sweat-dropped. "He-he, I'll miss you too Jen. But! I will see you in a month, so don't worry too much." Tails reassured. He gave her a pat on the back for good measure.

"B-before you go..." Jen said slowly, then quickly kissed him on the cheek. "That is for being such a nice guy."

Tails smiled back at her. His thoughts turned to Blaze, and how he hoped she had not taken that the wrong way. Just to have a little fun, he decided to guess her reaction. A vision of Blaze smirking came into his thoughts. To see if his suspicions where confirmed, he glanced toward the aforementioned lavender feline. Who had a cocky smirk on her face.

"Well, heh. Goodbye everybody. Come with me Marine." Tails said. Soon after pulling the Sol emerald from his person.

"Wait, Tails. If a friend gets to kiss you goodbye. Then I do as well." Blaze said. Tails ears perked and his attention turned to Blaze, who by now was right in front of him.

"Well of cou-" Tails was cut off. Blaze wrapped her arms tightly around Tails and gave him a passionate kiss. Right on the lips of course!

Tails was immediately caught off guard, he had not known Blaze to really be a very spontaneous person. But this proved him wrong. Now, about the kiss. Tails had really enjoyed the fact that he was kissing Blaze, a person he really cared for deeply. But that really was not what Tails was enjoying the most. He was much more into the hug itself, with Blaze gently rubbing his back as they made out. Completely forgetting the other people in the room. The twin-tailed fox decided to return the gentle back massage that came along with their hug.

"Ahem, father, right here." Evan said, he choked his words out slightly. It was such a sweet thing to see those two like that... But not anything more!

Hearing Blaze's father speak up led to the immediate separation of the two. They were each embarrassed that they would do that in front of their friends, and Blaze's father...

"Alroight! Lets go Tails." Marine said, she waved everybody goodbye and gave Blaze a hug.

"Yes, its time for us to leave. I will see you all in a month!" Tails winked. He clutched he Sol emerald in hand and held it up. Then over-zealously shouted, "CHAOS-"

But wait! Right as Tails started to announce the two famous words. Evan and his brainstorming came to an end. I an instant, I mean, faster than lightning itself, he gave Blaze a gentle shove toward Tails. Tails took notice and made eye-contact with Evan, who gave Tails a wink. Tails eyes said a thank-you all by themselves. All of this happened in between the "A" and the "O" in chaos.

...

**Yes, I know, it takes forever for me to update, so long in fact that probably many of you have started reading the story, then lost track of what was happening because of the long updates. Sorry, what can I say? I am a man of many interests.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I know what your saying, "What the hell was that train for?" "Where the hell is Shirley, Evan's wife and Blaze's mother?" "Did that silly thing Tails built fly?" **

**WELL...That is for another side arc I do believe. For those that actually care about it, that will be the next arc in this story. Though the real next arc to what Tails is doing goes in another story, cause the category changes a little.  
><strong>

**COPYRIGHT The Guy in the Background**


	12. Prelude to Prelude to Adventure

**Well... here we are, one big filler chapter. That is... exciting, riveting, breathtaking. Then again, maybe not. I am finally back though, you know... On the bright side... Or not.  
><strong>

...

I could see the world distort, change, then reform back into my home right in front of me. There it was, the place I had been missing for those last few weeks, my house! I was about to smile and walk inside when something crashed into me. It was not too big, probably my size, and it softly knocked me to the ground. I landed with a muffled, "Whooof!".

I looked up to see Blaze, who appeared to be holding her head in an attempt to keep the world from spiraling around. It seems that Evan's little stunt caused her to carry some momentum through the Chaos control. Something I had always been told as extremely disorienting.

Once Blaze cleared her vision, she gave me a good look and spoke. "Wh-what happened? I thought I was staying with my father." She said drowsily.

"Your father actually gave you a shove into me as I was initiating Chaos Control. That's how you ended up here." I explained. "At least that is what I noticed in that split/second before we left."

"I think I remember being given a shove..." Blaze said. "Why did he do that?"

"I am not entirely sure Blaze. I am guessing he thought you wanted to come with me. He might have thought that it would be best if you came here, not including what you thought... But I think he just wanted to keep you safe. He must have sensed that some wild shtuff would be going down in that zone in a short while the same way I did..." I said slowly.

"What do you think will happen?"

"You never know with Mogul, it usually involves multiverse take-over..." I said. "Which will involve us in a few months anyways when he believes he is strong enough... I mean, he does not have a Chaos emerald right now."

"Heh, Not with my father there..." Blaze said, sounding quite sure of it. "Not only does he play a mean game of chess, but he can fight pretty good as well."

"Yes... now, you wanna get off me please?" I said, smirking rather smugly. I did not feel like discussing any problems right now, a guy can take a break right? Blaze gave me a look on her face that said, "Fine!". Then she got up off me.

"Not enjoying my company?" Blaze questioned. She turned her head away over-zealously, and crossed her arms; I could tell she was playing.

"I love your company, but somethings need to be reserved for certain times of the day. That one takes place between 9 and 11 PM." I said, smiling playfully.

"What, never in the midafternoon?" She responded back just as playfully. "Exercise for working up an appetite." She added. The extra comment made me smirk a little more, maybe I felt my face get warm too.

"Let me check my schedule..."

"Would you two shut it. Stop flirtin' already, its annoying." Marine whined. I completely forgot we brought her back as well. Based on the look that Blaze had, it seems she forgot as well.

"Sorry Marine." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I am sure you would like to know where things are around here though. Wouldn't you? How about a tour of Prower Manor?" I said, posh accent and TRYING to be a little funny.

"That was hilarious Tails."

"I know." I responded, its your choice for who told me my joke was funny.

So over the next couple hours I gave the girls a tour of my house. Blaze was still not quite fully familiar with it and Marine had no idea what or where anything was. Though Marine did seem to take a more extreme interest in my hanger and all the goodies in there. Though she did explain in response that her heart was with the seas, not the skies...

Then there was Sonic, Amy, and the rest of my friends that where here. I think I should call Sonic and tell him I'm fine... He must've expected my return because my house is in perfect condition, none of my stuff has been hacked on BidBay...

... Later that day, at Tails house.

"Tails! Oh my gosh! Are you OK? Where the hell did you go anyways? You have been gone for weeks! And you missed your airshow you wanted to compete in so badly! What happened?" Sonic shouted, very concerned over the phone. "You know what, screw this!" I heard the click of him hanging up, then a knock on my front door. Of course. Just the kind of stunt that only Sonic could do.

I walked through the dining room to the front door and opened it with a smile. Before I could even see Sonic I was smashed in a tight man-hug.

"Sonic!" I breathed. "Quills!" They REALLY hurt!

"Sorry Tails." He said, letting go quickly. "You have to tell me where you were! And how you got home!"

"Well it was certainly nothing like your year long journey through space." I smiled.

"It was only a few weeks for me though. So its practically the same! I'm just glad your not dead. So...What exactly happened anyways?" Sonic asked.

I told him where we went, how we got there, and how we got back. There were a few details from Blaze and Marine that I did not know but I knew the gist of what they did. So I explained every bit of what happened to me. Everything from the Sol emerald taking us there to Jen and what we made there. All the way till we left.

"That is quite the story... So your going back in about a month?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "Yes, that is what I told Blaze's father I would do. It would only be fair if I followed through with it. I wish him luck finding his spouse."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you help him out with that?" Sonic inquired.

"I would have been counterproductive. You know the zone cops right?" I said. He nodded.

"Yipes! They are no fun to get in trouble with." Sonic responded.

"Exactly, and if you pay enough attention. They actually take inventory of a zone's people every year. They were about to take inventory of this zone tomorrow. And if they found I was not here, or dead. Well..." I reasoned. "I would have been a target, and with Blaze and her friends around me, they might have been too."

"I see..." Sonic said, looking down. He seemed to be thinking.

"So... How have things been with Blaze?" Sonic asked, smirking playfully.

"A-alright..." How did he know that we were starting to get into each other?

"Don't act so surprised, I saw the way you two looked at each other!" He said, his smile getting bigger. I felt my face starting to warm up, this was embarrassing.

"Please Sonic, your making me flustered. Stop it."

"I was right! You two do have something going on. Don't you?" He kept pressing. I looked at the ground so he could not see how red my face must have been.

"Relax Sonic, its not like she's expecting a litter." I said, steeling myself.

"She might..."

"First of all. We never made love. Second of all, well there is no second of all. But my point is that we are not that serious." I said, trying to make him shut-up. Then an idea popped into my head. "So how did that movie go? You know, the one with Amy." I said, smirking again.

Sonic took a step back. "None of your business."

"You just were making my business yours, I believe you should return the favor."

"Fine. The movie was... Nice. She has grown up a lot." Sonic said. Then realized why I was smirking the way I was, that statement had a double meaning. "But nothing li-

I cut him off. "Sure Sonic, whatever you say." I said, being slightly dismissive of that last statement he said. "Your personal life is none of MY business..."

"You're right, it is not any of your business. That is why you should stop." Sonic said, he was getting annoyed the same way I was. I smirked back at him; he apparently just had an epiphany after looking at me quizzically for a few seconds. "Oh, sorry Tails."

"Listen Sonic, uhh, how are my parents doing? They alright?" I asked Sonic. I have not seen my parents in a while, not since the last time I went to New Mobotropolis. Which was… A couple months ago? I had been having a lot of business lately and have not been able to see the place.

"They are very worried." Sonic said. "I think you should go talk to them." He then smirked. "And bring Blaze, you don't have their approval yet."

"Ya ya. I was planning on introducing them anyways. Are they busy today at all?" I asked back. Sonic knew better since he lived with everybody in New Mobotropolis. While I was a little bit by myself out here near Mystic Ruins.

"I was actually just talking to them today on my way to see Amy." Sonic started. "They told me that if I was not busy they would enjoy the company for dinner. They also said I could bring my family. I unfortunately had to turn them down because I have plans tonight."

"So they are open for tonight?" I asked.

"Ya. I feel bad about turning them down. It sounded like they wanted the company." Sonic said, frowning a little.

"Alright, don't tell them where I am and that I am home. I want to surprise them tonight." I said, smiling in response. "Don't feel bad Sonic. You deserve to have your own time after all you have done.

"Thanks little-bro." Sonic said brightly. He ruffled my hair as well, which I quickly patted back into place.

"Alright Sonic. I guess unless you want to hang around for a while I will see you later." I said, still trying to push he hair on my head back into place.

"Well, I need to go to the grocery store." Sonic said. "But I would like to see how Blaze is doing."

"Alright, why not? We also brought her friend Marine along too. I'll introduce you." I said. If my memory serves me right, then they are in the hanger. And I hope that Marine is not messing with my stuff in there too much. "Follow me."

"Where to? We can race!" Sonic said, bubbling with excitement. I sighed. Those few weeks had interrupted my workout schedule. My tails did need a stretch. But I decided against it, I might sprain something trying to race without my regular stretch schedule being interrupted.

"Sorry Sonic, but I might hurt myself. I had my workout schedule interrupted, as you can imagine." I said to Sonic. He said it was alright and soon we started for my hanger…

…

"Blaze! Your cobber Tails is a heck of a fella! Look at all this STUFF!" Marine said excited, looking in the hanger at all the planes. In one corner he had his series of a planes all lined up nice and pretty like. Each of them shined to a bright finish. Although the original one on the far left was a dope/fabric plane so it did not have a shine. But it did sport a sharp paint scheme of red, silver and yellow. The next two sported a red and silver scheme with an aluminum skin and a rocket or something of some sort right under the landing gear. The side of it said "Sonic" In silver bold italics.

Then the next one looked like some sort of X winged plan with a blue and orange scheme. It appeared to have collected dust over the years and instead of traditional wheels it had skis and a propeller in the back.

Then the next one was a biplane, it sported a machine gun behind the main prop up front and a blue, orange and yellow trim scheme. It featured a double tailed emblem of some sort on the tail section. It reminded me of Tails' tails. I smiled at the similarity.

Then there was another X winged plane. But it was bigger than the rest and had a huge jet engine in the back. It was silver with a red nose piece and a few red trim pieces. Mostly around the ends of the jet engines.

After this there was a plane with the same scheme as the last biplane. But it was a monowing plane and had the wings in a configuration where the first third swept upward, then they swept down for the rest. Kind of like a large bird. It was also a jet. Closer to the hanger doors was the plane I remembered, the Hurricane. Which was a monowing sport aerobatic plane.

Footsteps interrupted my observation. I turned my head, now ignoring Marine raving about how cool the place was. So there was Tails standing in the door way at the far left hand side of the hanger, he also had that spiny blue fellow with him too… Sonic.

"Hi Tails, was wondering what was taking you so long. I see your phone call with Sonic led to a visit?" I inquired. Tails gave a nod in response, and a wink. I smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey Blaze. How was your interdimensional trip?" Sonic asked when I got a little closer. I turned my head to see Marine smelling a rag that sat on a workbench in the distance. Her face grew disgusted and she dropped it back on the workbench.

"It was nice." I responded. He noticed where I was looking and glanced the same way. "That's Marine, she's a little… strange."

"So… HOW nice was your trip?" He inquired further. It took me a second to see what he was getting at. I decided this might be a fun game to play and participated. I swayed closer to Tails and ran a finger up his chest, which he immediately blushed from.

"Lets just say it was… Very nice." I said, a slight swoon in my voice. Tails shivered slightly as I leaned against him.

"Wha-what are you doing Blaze?" He said, stuttering slightly. Tails was so cute when he was embarrassed. I leaned my head in to whisper into his ear.

"I'm just playing Tails. How would Sonic react if he thought we got busy on our adventure?" I said. He still seemed hesitant, but then decided to play along as well. He did seem distressed about me whispering in his ear though.

"I thought you said… Wait, who am I kidding, Tails, your like 15. Don't rush a relationship. I personally know what bad can happen." Sonic said to Tails.

"She's just playing. Don't make me get the spray bottle Blaze." Tails said, I hissed at him in response. Wait, I hissed? How very… cat-like.

"I swear I didn't mean to do that!" I said, shaking my hands in front of me in a defensive manner. Tails smirked. Oh no…

"So you can hiss? That must mean you can make all the cat noises. I haven't heard a meow or a purr from you." Tails nudged playfully. I couldn't help it, my face began to heat up.

"Like you'll get one out of me." I said, turning my head defensively.

"Oh I will." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath stimulating the fur around my ear. My face just continually got even warmer. Perhaps I should not have done that to him. It was simply torture.

"Stop it Tails. You're making me…" I stopped to think of the proper phrasing. Either route seemed to submissive and unlike me. Either way seemed to make me look weak.

"Making you what Blaze?" Tails whispered into my ear again. Oh my god… I had to think of something to say before I let out a lustful sound of some sort. God forbid a meow. Oh god that would be so embarrassing…

Ahh, I found the right thing to say. "Please Tails, not in front of everyone." I said, struggling to keep my voice straight.

Tails immediately stopped. "Sorry for putting you in that situation." He apologized.

I caught my breath and responded, by whispering in his ear. Except this time I motioned I was going to do it and it was not heavily breathed out. "Maybe I wouldn't mind too much, but please not in front of everyone. Sorry for putting you in a similar situation."

"Are you two done?" Sonic said. Tails and I turned our heads. He was looking at us awkwardly with a raised eyebrow. Tails nodded and I also did soon after.

"'Ay Tails!" Marine shouted from across the hanger. She was running a hand down the side of the blue and orange biplane. Tails went over at her side to see what she wanted. I also followed. Sonic, seeing where we were going followed as well. Once we were all close to Marine, she started to ask a question. "Do you still fly these?"

"Of course. Some more than others. But they are all flyable right now if the need arose. Why?" Tails responded.

"I wanna fly in one! That'd be peaches!"

"Excuse me? Oh, I see. Sure, why not, but not now. I have chores to catch up on." Tails said, he turned and walked out of the hanger. Then stopped halfway and turned back toward us. "I am going to my parents house to see them tonight, I am sure they would not mind seeing Blaze or Marine. So you two are invited."

That was surprising. "And So-"

Tails quickly cut me off. "He already turned them down, he's goin' on a-

Then Sonic cut him off with his gloved hand over Tails mouth. "Please Tails."

"Suite yourself." Tails shrugged his shoulders and turned around. Then walked out of the hanger. Once Sonic was sure he was out of earshot, or at least it seemed that way. He spoke up.

"Meet me at Uncle Chuck's diner tonight. Got it?" Sonic said. We both shrugged our shoulders.

"Where's that?" I asked.

*Sigh... "I'll just come get you then, how's that?" Both Marine and I hesitated. "I'm throwing a welcome home party for Tails. His parents will be there, his friends, and I was hoping you two."

"Alright..." I said, then looked at Marine.

"It sounds ripper!" Marine said excitedly. Sonic raised an eyebrow in response.

"She says it sounds like fun." I sighed.

"Aye, that's what I said." Marine retaliated. Apparently unaware of her making up phrases or whatever she does.

"Alright... Well, here's the deal-y-o, I will swing by around 6ish. Tails should be gone by 5:30, he is pretty punctual. When I get by we will head to the city where Tails parents live and meet him at Uncle Chucks Diner around 6:30. Now, I gotta go. I don't stay in one place for long!" Sonic winked and blasted out the door faster than what should be possible. The low pressure area in his wake caused all my fur to fly forward and get all frazzled. I huffed and started to push it down while Marine giggled, lucky short fur girl...

...

Tails POV.

...

I had to check my email first, god only knows how many orders I have right now. By orders I mean people that need something fixed or something built. I did have a small business going on where I sold various models of my airplanes. I currently sold the Tornado I, Tornado II, and the Winged Victory. They were available as barebone kits. Which I preferred cause it just meant machining the parts and throwing them in a box for CPS. (Connected Postal Service). I still had to program some stuff in CAD for my new Hurricane. Which was another model I wanted to sell. But on average I only sold a few kits per year. And I could only put out a few kits per year. It was even less often that I was asked for an airplane Ready to fly. Those nearly doubled the price from a kit and took 4 months of constant work to build. What a pain. But they did pay for food for the next year and a half which was worth it.

By now I had gone in my house and was logging into my computer. Lucky enough for someone special whose "Birth" day was in a few weeks. My new hardware for her was finished. An alert popped up on my computer screen telling me that the solution was finished. For those that don't understand, this would be an experimental system for Nicole. Who was now forbidden access to the Mobotropolis nanites. Stupid people, they still don't understand that she protects the place. That was long ago and by now Rotor and I have made a new manually operated system for controlling the nanites that existed there. But that's enough about that.

I logged into my email account and instantly wished I had not. I certainly had a lot of work to sort through. I went through three pages of things people needed and responded to every one of them. About half wanted their Extreme Gear fixed up. About 5 % needed something strange done. One included a need for a sword of some sort. Then the rest were things people needed fixing. All cars. I sighed and told everybody to drop their stuff off tomorrow and leave me their name and phone number. I would give them an estimate.

After a solid hour of emailing I figured I could spend a little time with Blaze and Marine. Which I made a general assumption where still out in that hanger. Marine to look at everything and Blaze to watch Marine. You know, so none of my prized possessions that are in that building come flying through my front door. This week had been wild enough, I need a break. Okay, so I left my room to look for the girls.

But when I walked out I heard a soft brushing noise from the bathroom and saw Blaze in there. She was frustratingly trying to push her frazzled fur back into place but it simply would not seem to stay. In my opinion it looked fine, but you know how girls are...

"Havin' some trouble Blaze?" I asked suddenly. She whipped around in surprise, causing the brush to go on a beeline course for my forehead. "EEEP!" I ducked and it swished over my head and lodged itself in the drywall opposite the doorway. *Sigh.

"S-Sorry! I am so sorry Tails! I didn't mean it!" She said, frustrated and flustered.

"Shhhh. Hey, its ok." I said, I popped the brush out of the wall as well. It had some drywall powder on it but not really a big deal, the bristles on it where fine. Then I turned and walked toward her.

"No its not! First I whipped a brush at your head and now there is a hole in your wall!" Blaze said frantically. I ran the brush under the water in the sink to get all the drywall dust off it. The dust came off quick and easy, no big deal.

"Nah, its fine. People make holes in my house everytime they are over here. I know a guy named Knuckles, guess why I never invite him IN my house?" I said, smirking. I positioned Blaze in front of the mirror and stood behind her and looked in the mirror with her.

"I have a few guesses..." Blaze chuckled. I started to run the brush through her fur. "Umm, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Making your fur straight again. If anyone can do this its me, mine is longer than yours." I said, motioning to the thick coat of fur over my body and around my muzzle and chest. "The trick is to wash it right and leave it dry in the position you want it..." Blaze looked at me funny. "Okay, it still goes all crazy. You just have to... be careful."

"Since when where you a grooming expert? It almost sounds like you could run a salon." Blaze snickered. I soon stopped brushing and she looked at me again. I assumed she wondered why I stopped but I just pointed at the mirror. All of her fur was back where she usually had it. "Woah..."

"Maybe I could, but I prefer machines to people." I said.

She looked at me with a smile. "I think you do an excellent job working on both." Blaze breathed, making me blush uncomfortably.

"You have yet to figure that out, I am better at one of them." I said, hinting playfully. She pushed me against the wall with her hands. I was about to let myself really get into this, but a question popped into my mind. That was when I heard a radial engine being started.

"No... Not the Winged Victory... Oh gosh! Blaze! Where is Marine!" I said loudly and frantically. Her eyes went wide when she heard the engine and realized what I was hinting at.

"Umm..." She suddenly disappeared. If I had to guess she was almost as fast as Sonic! Wow! I soon followed after her only to see my prized red biplane heading straight for my home. With a terrified raccoon at the stick.

"DUCK!" I shouted. Tackling Blaze to the ground as the plane pulled straight up just in the nick of time to not hit my house. I popped up onto my feet and twirled my twin tails quickly. "Time to show you what these things can really do." My tails soon reached full speed after a few seconds and I shot off the ground. Even knocking Blaze over with the wash of air from my tails. Ooops.

I whizzed after my prized airplane. At least I was catching up. Then again, going straight up that was not hard. The Winged Victory slowly began to slow down as it climbed higher and higher. It simply did not have the thrust to climb straight up indefinitely, it was not capable of such a feat. But I was, and soon as it was about to begin a tail slide like no other, I maneuvered into the seat behind Marine. The airplane responded appropriately as I knocked the rudder to the left sharply, executing an impromptu but perfect stall turn. Then I began a downline to pick up the proper speed to not flop it into the ground.

Marine began apologizing and cursing in a very rapid manner, I simply dismissed it all. It really wasn't a big deal in my mind, I wasn't panicking nor was I upset about it. It seemed... normal. I guess having Sonic around a lot gives you a little bit of immunity to excitement. Plus, if he taught me one thing its that you should never be surprised, especially going extremely fast. That was back when he was teaching me how to get that speed I used to covet so much. The speed that he had and I did not.

This brought back a memory of how I became the owner of this biplane, as the two subjects were so very related. Lets just say... Sonic and I raced with a bet, and I won...

But never mind that, at this point I began to pull up as I got to have enough airspeed over the wings so I would not risk a tipstall. Marine had her hands clamped over her face and Blaze was sprinting away from my house. Probably because I was getting a little too close to the ground before I started pulling up, but grazing the landing gear is far better than cartwheeling into the ground. I know from experience.

So the plane just pulled out in time to NOT hit the ground. But it was still a little too slow to fly and I had the engine redlining as the prop ripped through the air, just TRYING to keep the nose up. On my part I had to keep the plane from tipstalling. That took some real fancy aileron and rudder work on my part. I also had no idea how close I was to the ground since the nose was pointed skyward, the only clue I had to my altitude was that my wingtips where about the height of my gutter on the house. Soon the biplane began to gather some speed and it recovered nicely.

I lowered the throttle and tapped on the front seat to see how Marine was doing. On close inspection I could see her gripping the sides of the chair very tightly, and she had a panicked look on her whitened face.

"You OK?" I asked.

"No..." She hesitantly said. She visibly shook while her voice audibly quivered.

"Hey, its fine now. Don't worry." I said calmly, I even smiled a little. That was fun, I had not really had any action in a while. Sure that... adventure... was pretty crazy but in no way was it action packed. Cept maybe for that part where I fell down that cliff... But that really didn't count. It has been a while since I really had to move quickly.

"I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again!" Marine shouted.

"OW! Don't shout so loud. Don't worry about it, you were just curious. Besides, I needed the exercise..." I said. After that all was quiet as I brought the plane up and around the house. I stuck a hand out and waved at Blaze on the ground. She looked like a small lavender thing from straight down, but still just as perfect. I could not tell her expression from a hundred feet up, but I could imagine it being something similar to very relieved.

I continued at my current heading out towards the end of my driveway. Then I did an inverted split-S, which Marine did not like. It consisted of me putting the airplane upside down, then pulling down at the ground and leveling out. I leveled out a mere 5 feet from my driveway and slowly brought the throttle down. I allowed the plane to gently descend and touch tarmac as I cruised toward the hanger. And just think, the day is barely over... I looked out at the sun, still high in the sky at this time of day, 5:00 PM about I think. I also loved the way my property was laid out like this, the sun glistened right off my pond. I always enjoyed this northern area of Mobius, the summer days were so long, and they were nice and temperate with even rain. Now the winters were another thing, the days were close to 6 hours of light time, from 9 in the morning till 4. With a LOT of snow.

Back on topic, I was still going twenty when I floored the throttle and snapped the rudder all the way to the left, making the plane skid sideways and tip so the end of the wing touched the ground. After that I killed the throttle and the plane just barely came to a stop before hitting my house.

"You didn't 'ave to skid n' stop the plane so violently Tails!" Marine said, she picked herself up out of the seat that she almost fell out of.

"Sorry, I don't do everything perfect you know. I was coming in a bit too hot and did not want to be cleaning Av-gas and beechwood out of my living room." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Then I hopped out of the plane and onto the ground. Blaze ran up to greet me, or at least that was what I thought at first. But it turns out she went over to scold Marine. Who was still wobbling around attempting to walk.

"Marine! What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Blaze sternly said to Marine. I sighed, very glad she did not start to shout. I always figured it was what kids did, bug those older than them. All a part of growing up.

"Relax Blaze." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Marine has learned her lessen in the form of a cardiac arrhythmia that has lasted the last couple minutes. I don't think she will pull a similar stunt again." She looked at me with a pensive face.

"I guess you're right..." She said, her face still pensive. "But be wary of Marine, she is one of the rowdier kids I have had the 'pleasure' of meeting." Blaze soon walked back inside. I figured it was to work a comb through her fur after falling in the grass twice and one of the times because of the wash of air from my tails when I took off. In other words her fur was once again a mess.

Marine gave me a look as Blaze walked away, I wasn't so sure what it meant exactly, it was just... A look. "Whats up Marine?"

"Nothin'. Jus' a little surprised you cooled Blaze down so quickly. She isn't one to just back down. She was downright pissed at me, and you...made it go away..." Marine said. Interesting. My mind toiled a few thoughts over at a tremendous pace. Thinking was one of my favorite things. And this was something that made me think. I was never all that great with social understandings, so I always had to think extra hard about those.

"Hmm..." I made a noise as I was in thought, but then a stray thought went by. "I gotta meet my parents in a while... If you remember I invited you and Blaze to come along? You two talk it over at all?

"Uhh, yes... Yes we did. She said she was gonna relax a bit after that stressin' adventure we were on." Marine said coolly. I later learned that she LIED coolly.

"So be it, just don't touch anything that might start up and bring my house down. And don't leave the stove on. And don't turn on my computer. And don't make a mess. But if you do make a mess make sure you clean it up. And what I don't know won't hurt me, just make sure I don't find out. I think I got some mac'n'cheese in the cupboard, and everything in the fridge is bad... But the tap water is fine, you can drink that. And be in bed by 9 PM sharp. Got it kiddo?" I said, then stared aimlessly into the distance. What did I just say?

Marine rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "Yes father." She said sarcastically, poshing up her accent a bit.

"Heh, sorry."

"Sure, just get on outta here. Ya don't wanna be late to yer folks party now do ya!"

"Party?"

"Get together! Err, dinner. Seeya Tails!" Marine said, pushing herself out of the conversation and away from me. Alright, I suppose I should head on out. I decided to get there manually, its been a while since I got to go VERY VERY fast with the help of my twin tails. I spun them up and skimmed the top of the grass for the 20 or so miles it was to the New Mobotropilis city...

...

**And after a few days I update faster than lightning! Like Sonic himself! Well... not so much. I have been brainstorming what gig I should do next with this plot line. And the thought of cutting my losses has... been brought up... But don't worry I quickly dismissed it for happier thoughts like a brand new story with a new line of plot but taking place after this one. And while I organize that I was planning on doing a few funnies. I was also thinking about picking up where my stolen OCs left off. But lets face it, I am talking to myself, I don't get many reviewers because my story is not that great. Again, I apologize for it taking such a god awful long time to update but what can I say? I am not a busy guy! I have just been sitting around playing GTA and enjoying the semi pleasant weather, then it starts to snow. But then its 65 and sunny the day after that. Uh oh! Climate change! Buy a PRY-US!**

**Also, for the more mature audiences... I have a treat for you! So stay tuned... Not just my new Tails tells segment either, but that is another story.**

**~The Guy in the Background~**

**WAIT! That's not all folks! Its time for a short segment I like to call, "Tails tells". Those that liked the Disney channel in '05 know what I am talkin' 'bout.**

**And I am your affectionate adorable adorable furry host, Miles Prower. I am here to educate the public on one of my favorite things of all time! The 4 cycle internal combustion engine principal. Now I know what you are doing right now, you are hitting the back button repeatedly to try to exit this page on your computer. But lucky enough for me, I got Nicole here to jack your web-browser so now you can't! HA! Beat that free speech!**

**Now, lets start with the first part of the 4 stroke engine cycle. The Intake stroke, which as it turns out, really SUCKS! Roflcopter! Sorry, I thought that was one of those hip new txting sayings you happinin' kids say nowadays. Nevermind that, intake stroke. During this part of the engine cycle a gear which is going to turn the camshaft one rotation per every two rotations of the crankshaft. The camshaft positions a cam in such a way that it will open the intake valve. During the time it stays open the piston will begin its down stroke in the cylinder. This will create a vacuum and suck fuel air mixture through the intake valve and into the engine.**

**Now, at Bottom Dead Center, or as us grease nerds like to call it, BDC. The camshaft operating the cams will allow the intake valve to close and the power-stroke can begin. This is where the awesome explosion of the precisely blended fuel air mixture goes off. Or in the case of a Lamborghini Countach, not so precisely. Now, during the upstroke from bottom dead center the fuel/air mixture will compress greatly, usually at 5-8 to one ratio. Then, just before Top Dead Center, or TDC. The spark plug will ignite the fuel air mixture, causing an explosion just after Top Dead Center, creating a surge of energy that will slam the piston down with a great force.**

**One the piston reaches BDC once more the camshaft will now be in a position where it can open another valve. This time the Exhaust valve. Thus beginning the final stroke, the exhaust stroke. During which the piston will move upward on the rotational inertia provided by the flywheel. The pressure created will push all the burnt fuel and air out the exhaust valve, to be dealt with by the catalytic converter. Once the piston reaches TDC again, the exhaust valve will close and the intake will open, and the cycle will repeat.**

**That has been the Tails tells segment, and your host Miles Prower has to get going before Guy gets carpal tunnel. Seeya later!**

**-Miles**


End file.
